The Big Zero
by Greyy.Lord
Summary: apa yang kalian cari? Hero? romance? Family? Or...,.. Friends? maaf saja... kalian tidak akan mendapatkan semua hal menyebalkan itu di dalam cerita ini. sebuah kisah yang hanya berisikan realita dari bertapa kejamnya suatu dunia fantasi yang mungkin selama ini kalian semua impikan. dan akan aku katakan satu hal... dunia fantasi tidaklah seindah seperti yang kalian bayangkan!
1. Chapter 1

**Dibuang, ditelantarkan, hingga dijadikan sebagai bahan eksperimen untuk adiknya sendiri...,... yap,... itulah dia,... Uzumaki Naruto,... sang anak buangan dari salah satu keluarga bangsawan terbesar di kerajaan ini, dan satu-satunya Manusia yang berhasil mendapat julukan sebagai...,... 'The Big Zero'!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto dan semua karakter [selain Ooc] bukanlah kepunyaan saya**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Gaje! Ooc, dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **Chap 1. ~Prologue~**

 **.**

"Tou-san!"

Yahhh... itulah aku.. si bocah gagal berumur tujuh tahun yang sedang berlari riang menuju seorang Pria yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Tou-san...tou-san... lihatlah ini!"

Gigi tongkosnya terlihat dengan jelas saat dia tersenyuman lebar dengan adanya selembar kertas di genggaman tangannya. Tidak hanya itu, coretan-coretan bak seorang anak berumur dua tahun terlihat jelas di lembaran kertas tersebut.

Pria berambut pirang yang ternyata adalah ayahnya itu sendiri sedikit melirik kearahnya. Namun bukan pandangan penuh kasih yang di dapat oleh bocah polos tersebut, melainkan tatapan tajam bak seeokor binatang buas yang tentu saja sangat tidak pantas ditunjukan kepada anak kecil seperti dirinya.

"Apa matamu itu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi hahhh!? Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang bekerja saat ini! Dan juga, bukankah aku sudah melarangmu untuk memanggilku dengan panggilan itu!"

Matanya membulat sempurna saat mendengar bentakan dari pria yang dia panggil dengan sebutan Ayah itu. secara perlahan kaki mungilnya itu Melanglah mundur, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis dan rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa dadanya.

Dengan penuh keberanian, dia membungkukan badannya dan mengucapkan kata yang sungguh tidak pantas di ucapkan oleh anak seusianya.

"Maaf!"

Tidak memperdulikan sang anak, Pria itu kembali mengerjakan dokumen yang terlihat masih sangat bertumpuk di atas mejanya.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, cepat keluar dan jangan ganggu aku!"

Dengan penuh perasaan gunda, dia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju pintu keluar.

"Tou-san...tou-san... lihat ini!"

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat telinganya mendengar adanya suara anak kecil yang ikut memanggil ayahnya. Dan saat dia membalikan badannya...

"Wahh, Menma-kun memang hebat! Itu baru anak ayah!"

Degg

Sakit...,... entah kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sakit saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

Tangannya meremas keras dadanya berharap rasa sakit itu bisa sedikit berkurang. Namun hasilnya sia-sia, rasa sakit itu terus menyerang dirinya hingga membuat air mata yang sudah susah payah dia bendung, akhirnya keluar juga.

Senyum kebanggaan yang tidak perna ditunjukan kepadanya, sekarang malah tertampang jelas di wajah Ayahnya itu. Senyum yang tidak perna tertuju olehnya, sekarang malah ditujukan kepada salah satu anak kecil dengan kisaran umur enam tahun yang artinya satu tahun lebih mudah dari dirinya.

Namikaze Menma, merupakan anak kedua dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Khusina. Anak yang menjadi kembanggaan bagi keluarga 'bahagia' ini karena di umurnya yang masih sangat muda itu, dia sudah bisa menguasai salah satu magic original ayahnya, yaitu Rasengan. Yahhh, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh kebanyakan orang.

Terkadang dia berpikir, sebenarnya apa salahnya sehingga dia harus mengalami nasib seperti ini?

Sejak dia berumur empat tahun, dia selalu mengalami yang namanya diskriminasi oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Apakah semua itu karena dia lemah? Atau karena dia tidak jenius seperti adiknya itu?

Jika kalian berpikiran konyol seperti itu, maka dengan tegas aku mengatalan TIDAK!

Kalian salah besar jika mengatakan bahwa ke dua pasangan itu rela membuatnya seperti ini hanya karena dia itu lemah, bodoh, atau hal lucu lainnya yang sangat tidak relevan untuk dijadikan sebuah alasan!

Lalu, apa yang menyebakan dirinya diperlakukan seperti itu?

Semua itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak aib yang biasa di sebut dengan sebutan...,...,... anak haram.

Anak haram?

Benar! Sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu, ada sebuah insiden yang sangat menggemparkan bagi keluarga bangsawan Namikaze. Insiden itu adalah saat Khusina yang merupakan Istri dari Namikaze Minato diculik oleh orang yang tidak dikenal.

Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana bisa orang tersebut berhasil masuk kedalam wilayah kerajaan, apalagi ke dalam istana bangsawan sekelas Namikaze yang tentu saja memiliki tingkat keamanan yang sangat tinggi.

Yang jelas, saat dia ditemukan di sebelah barat hutan negara Api, kondisi tubuhnya tidaklah terlalu buruk. Namun berbeda dengan kondisi mentalnya yang sangat terganggu akibat insiden penculikan tersebut.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi faktor utama sehingga dirinya mengalami gangguan mental yang cukup ekstrim seperti itu. Namun fakta yang mengatakan bahwa dia telah diperkosalah, yang menjadi alasan utama dirinya mengalami gangguan mental yang begitu keras.

Sebagai wizard yang mendapat julukan sebagai Lord dan merupakan pemimpin dari keluarga bangsawan Namikaze, tentu saja Minato juga mengalami hal yang sama namun tidak separah Khusina. Bahkan akibat kejadian itu, Minato mengutus hampir semua prajurit Istana hingga kelompok elite yang dia miliki hanya untuk mencari dan menangkap sang pelaku hidup atau mati.

Namun setelah ekspedisi selama hamir setengah tahun, tidak ada hasil yang dapat mereka peroleh. Setitikpun jejak yang mungkin ditinggalkan oleh pelaku, sama skali tidak bisa mereka temukan. Bahkan dapat dikatakan, pelaku tersebut bagaikan hantu yang lenyap setelah berhasil menuntaskan keinginannya.

Dan setelah kejadian itu pula, Khusinapun dikabarkan telah hamil. Dan tentu saja hal itu kembali menjadi trauma mental yang sungguh menyiksa bagi Minato.

Bayangkan saja,...,.. bahkan dirinya yang merupakan Suami dari Khusina, sama skali belum sempat menjamah sang Istri dan sekarang malah dikabarkan hamil. Itu semua terjadi karena waktu penculikan yang hanya berjarak beberapa jam setelah proses pernikahan selesai. Itu artinya, bahkan keperawanan sang istri telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Jujur saja,.. hal itu bukanlah lelucon yang patut kalian tertawakan karena tragedi seperti ini. jika saja kalian yang berada di posisi tersebut, apakah kalian masih bisa tertawa?

Entah itu Minato maupun Khusina, mereka sudah berusaha untuk mengugurkan kandungan tersebut. Namun hal aneh selalu saja terjadi. Sebut saja saat dokter yang bertugas untuk mengugurkan kandungan tersebut, malah terbakar tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Tidak hanya satu, namun sudah tidak terhitung jumblahnya dokter yang mati dengan kondisi yang sama akibat mencoba untuk menggugurkan kandungan tersebut.

Setelah kejadian itu, akhirnya Minato menyerah... namun tidak untuk Khusina. Sempat beberapa kali dia hendak menggugurkan kandungannya dengan cara yang dapat membahayakan nyawanya.

Entah itu meminum obat, memukul perutnya, hingga menusuk perutnya sendiri dengan menggunakan pisau ataupun gunting. Namun semua usahanya gagal karena setiap kali dia melakukan itu, selalu saja ada hal yang seakan melindungi perutnya.

Entah itu saat dia memuntahkan obat yang dia makan, dan adanya pelindung transparan yang melingkupi seluruh perutnya sehingga dirinya sama skali tidak bisa melukai perutnya.

Setela semua itu, diapun menyerah dan akhirnya anak itu lahir. Setelah anak itu lahir, rasa ingin menyingkirkannyapun kembali muncul.

Hal yang jauh lebih gila dari sebelumnya telah dilakukan oleh Minato dan Khusina. Menyerang dengan sihir, membakar, memotong, hingga tidak memberinya makan selama berhari-hari telah mereka lakukan untuk menyingkirkan anak tersebut.

Terdengar keji dan sadis? Mungkin hal itu berlaku bagi manusia yang masih memiliki mental sekuat baja. Namun untuk manusia dengan gangguan mental se ekstrim itu, hal ini sudah menjadi hal lumrah di dalamnya.

Namun tetap saja, semua itu sama skali tidak membuahkan hasil. Dan setelah usaha keras mereka yang gagal total, akhirnya mereka benar-benar menyerah untuk membunuh anak itu.

Tapi tetap saja, bahkan sekecil butiran debu perhatian dan kasih sayang, tidak mereka tunjukan kepada bayi tersebut.

Namun di atas semua itu, ada seorang wanita berhati malaikat yang mau menjaga dan merawat bayi tersebut seperti anaknya sendiri.

Semua berawal saat dirinya yang merupakan seorang pelayan di istana Namikaze, menemukan adanya seorang bayi tergeletak begitu saja tanpa sehelai benangpun disebuah gudang tua yang sudah sangat lama tidak terpakai.

Sebenarnya dia sudah tau bahwa bayi itu adalah bayi haram yang membuat raja dan ratunya mengalami trauma mental yang sangat ekstrim. Namun bagi dirinya yang merupakan wanita normal dengan umur yang terbilang cukup matang untuk merawat anak, hal ini dapat dibilang sudah sangat berlebihan.

Maka dari itulah, dia akhirnya mengambil dan merawat bayi tersebut. Bahkan dirinya jugalah yang memberikan nama kepada anak tersebut, dan tentu saja semua itu dia lakukan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa diketahui oleh Minato dan Khusina.

Satu tahun berlalu, pasangan Khusina dan Minato kembali dikaruniai anak. Dan hal itu tentu saja menjadi moment yang paling membahagiakan bagi mereka. Trauma mental yang mereka alamipun sudah mulai berkurang sejak lahirnya anak mereka.

Namun lagi-lagi kesialan menimpa anak tersebut. Setelah umur anak tersebut menginjak dua tahun, Minato dan Khusina akhirnya mengetahui bahwa salah satu pelayannya membesarkan anak yang sangat mereka benci.

Trauma masa lalu yang sempat mereka lupakan, dalam sekejap kembali muncul bagaikan bendungan yang hancur. Dan dengan tanpa rasa belas kasiahan, pelayan tersebut di bunuh dengan sangat mengenaskan dan kepalanya di pajang ditengah alun-alun Istana. Semua itu ditunjukan agar tidak ada lagi orang yang berani merawat anak haram tersebut.

Setelah semua kejadian itu, akhirnya berita tentang anak haram dan pelayan yang dibunuh dengan tidak berperi kemanusian itu terdengar hingga ke telinga para penguasa tertinggi dari negara Api. Dan salah satunya adalah Saratobi Hiruzen yang merupakan pemimpin tertinggi dari negara api dan juga pemimpin dari kerajaan Konoha, yang merupakan salah satu dari empat kerajaan di benua Elemental.

Dia memberikan peringatan keras kepada bangsawan Namikaze terkhusus Minato dan Khusina yang tega memperlakukan rakyatnya hingga seperti itu. Dan mau tidak mau, Minato dan Khusina tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima apa yang diperintahkan oleh Hiruzen Saratobi.

Kedua pasangan itu tidak lagi mencoba untuk membunuh anak yang diberinama Naruto itu. Namun tetap saja, kebencian masihlah sangat melekat pada diri mereka. Bahkan Naruto yang pada saat itu masih berumur empat tahun, telah diasingkan ke sebuah rumah kumuh yang terletak cukup jauh dari Istana Namikaze. Tidak hanya itu, mau itu makanan, minuman, dan segala keperluan lainnya, hanya disimpan di depan pintu masuk rumah tersebut. Jadi jika adanya hujan dan anjing liar yang sempat melewati tempat itu, Naruto harus rela makanannya menjadi sampah yang sangat tidak patut untuk dimakan.

Dan semua itu tidklah berubah hingga sekarang...,...

.

.

Berjalan pelan, saat ini Naruto sedang menuju ke akademi yang akan dia tempati.

Konoha Akademi, merupakan Akademi terbesar yang ada di kerajaan Konoha. Akademi ini juga termasuk dalam lima akedmi paling berpotensi di seluruh benua Elemental. Bagaimana tidak, hampir setiap tahunnya akademi ini telah meluluskan murid dengan potensi luar biasa yang mereka miliki.

Sebut saja Itachi dan Shisui, yang merupakan dua orang murid yang mampu mencetak sejarah dengan menjadi manusia kedua yang dapat menggunakan dua kelas secara bersamaan _**Wizard**_ dan _**Knight,**_ setelah Senju Hasirama dan Uchiha Madara yang merupakan pendiri dari kerajaan Konoha di masa lalu, sekaligus manusia pertama yang mendapat julukan sebagai _**[Demi-God]**_ karena mampu mencapai tingkat _**[Black-Diamond].**_

Selain mereka berdua, masih banyak lagi murid lain yang juga memiliki potensi untuk menjadi Wizard maupun Knight yang hebat.

Sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran dari bangsawan Uchiha, Namikaze Menma yang juga pangeran dari bangsawan Namikaze, Neji Hyuga pangeran bangsawan Hyuga, Namikaze Arashi, Senju Rias, Uchiha Issei, Senju Sairaorg, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan mereka semua itu masilah murid angkatan pertama yang bahkan baru memasuki akademi Konoha tersebut.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan sebuah Akademi yang didepan pintu masuknya terdapat tulisan _**[Konoha Akademi]**_.

"Hmmmm... walaupun namanya bertuliskan 'Akademi', tapi tempat ini lebih seperti sebuah istana bagiku!"

Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto mengatakan hal itu, namun memang kenyataannya yang berkata begitu.

Bangunan dengan interior yang bahkan jauh melebihi Istana yang ada di kampung halamannya, hingga luas daerah yang hampir mencapai dua kali lipat luas Istana milik bangsawan Namikaze. Sungguh daerah yang terlewat mewah untuk ukuran sebuah akademi.

Ohh, berbicara soal akademi, mungkin tidak lengkap rasanya jika kita tidak membahas soal seragamnya. Simple saja, seragam yang digunakann Naruto saat ini sama persis seperti seragam yang dipakai oleh Asta dia anime _**Balck Clover**_ , tapi di bagian belakangnya terdapat lambang Konoha dan disisi bahu kanannya juga terdapat logo berbentuk bulat sebesar bola tenes dengan gambar api di atasnya, dan hal itu menandakan bahwa dirinya merupakan Wizard bertipe elemen api.

Untuk penampilan, wajah hingga seluruh tubuh Naruto sama persis seperti di Naruto Shipudent. Tapi dalam kasus ini, ekspresi dan sifat Naruto sangatlah berbanding terbalik dengan yang ada di Kanon, dimana dalam fic ini sifat dingin dan acuh tak acuh lebih mendominasi karakter Naruto.

Cukup dengan semua itu, sekarang Naruto telah memasuki akademi tersebut.

'Hey lihat... bukankah itu adik dari Menma-kun?'

'Iyah benar...'

'Kalau tidak salah dia itu adalah anak haram yang di asuh oleh keluarga Namikaze!'

'Benarkah... hiiii... aku tidak menyangka keluarga bangsawan seperti mereka mau mengasuh anak serti itu'

'Bahkan yang aku tau, dia itu mendapat nilai terburuk saat ujian masuk akademi'

'Benarkah...?!'

'bukannya berusaha untuk menjadi kuat dan membanggakan keluarga Namikaze yang sudah berbaik hati menampunya, dia malah menjadi murid terburuk di akademi ini!'

'Aku merasa kasihan pada keluarga Namikaze... untung saja Menma-kun dapat menjadi salah satu yang terbaik dalam ujian masuk...,'

'Tentu saja... diakan salah satu jenius yang dikatakan hanya muncul seratus tahun sekali. Jadi, tidak heran dia dapat menjadi salah satu yang terbaik!'

Naruto mengabaikan semua hal itu. Bagi dirinya, pendapat dari orang-orang-bodoh seperti mereka hanyalah angin lalu yang tidak patut untuk di ladeni. Walau bagaimanapun juga, dia itu sudah lebih dari tau siapa sebenarnya monster di Akademi ini.

"Yooo... pagi Naruto!"

Seorang remaja seumuran Naruto menyapa dan menghampiri Naruto dengan senyum cerah menghiasi bibirnya.

Uchiha Natsu... merupakan saudara kembar dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Issei. Yap, mereka bertiga lahir secara bersamaan dari kandungan Mikoto selaku istri dari kepala bangsawan uchiha Fugaku, atau bisa dibilang mereka adalah kembar tiga.

tapi walau mereka itu saling bersaudara, namun nasib Natsu tidaklah sebagus ke dua saudara lainnya. Karena kejeniusan dan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh ke dua saudaranya, akhirnya dia hanya dijadikan sebagai karakter sampingan bahkan dalam keluarganya sendiri. Karena itulah, dia dan Naruto dapat berteman akrab bagaikan saudara.

Lucu memang jika dia disepelehkan hanya karena tidak sekuat ke dua saudaranya yang lain. Namun melihat dari keluarga siapa dia berasal, mungkin hal itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Walau bagaimanapun juga, keluarga bangsawan uchiha sangatlah terkenal dengan keserakahannya dalam hal kekuatan. Jadi jika ada manusia yang tidak sesuai dengan espetasi mereka, maka orang itu hanya akan dijadikan bahan ejekan tidak terkecuali anaknya sendiri.

Semua itu bermula saat Natsu yang masih berumur 10 tahun hendak berlatih di sebuah hutan terlarang yang merupakan tempat paling berbahaya di seluruh kerajaan konoha.

Bukan tanpa alasan hutan itu disebut sebagai hutan paling berbahaya di seluruh daratan Konoha. Mulai dari banyaknya jenis Magical Beast yang terdapat disana, sampai ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa tempat itu dijaga oleh seekor naga yang akan membakar siapa saja yang berani memasuki hutan terlarang itu.

Jadi harus aku katakan, bahwa rumor itu memang benar adanya. Memang benar bahwa ada naga yang menjaga tempat tersebut, namun hal itu bukanlah masalah bagi Natsu. Bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan, bahwa Naga itu adalah orang tua kedua bagi natsu yang mengajarkan hampir semua jenis Magic elemen api kepada Natsu.

Dan hal itu tidak luput dari mata Naruto. Karena penasaran kepada anak yang selalu terlihat keluar masuk hutan terlarang di malam hari, akhirnya Naruto mengikutinya masuk kedalam hutan tersebut. Dan apa yang dia dapatkan telah berhasil merubah hidupnya hingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

.

"Yoooo!" Naruto membalas dengan tangan terkepal yang dia arahkan kepada Natsu.

Mengerti akan maksud Naruto, Natsupun ikut mengepalkan tangannya dan menyatukannya dengan kepalan tangan Naruto.

"Hehehe... aku kira kau sudah melupakanku!"

"Huhh... melupakan saudara sendiri adalah hal yang paling tabuh bagiku!"

Natsu semakin memperlebar senyumannya saat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Ucapan dan wajah super datarmu itu...,,.. kau benar-benar tidak berubah ternyata!"

"Kau juga sama...,,.. sikap bodoh dan cerobohmu itu juga belum berubah!" Melirik sedikit, Naruto lalu melanjutkan. "Atau jangan-jangan kemampuan burukmu itu juga tidak berubah juga!"

Senyuman Natsu seketika berubah menjadi seringai kejam yang bahkan membuat beberapa murid desekita mereka bersisik ngeri saat melihat itu.

"Khukhukhu...,, seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu padamu... dalam penglihatanku, kau masih sama seperti bocah sok keren yang dengan bodonya membakar pantatnya sendiri saat mencoba untuk memanggang daging!"

Serangan telak...,, pipi Naruto sedikit memerah menahan malu saat Natsu kembali mengungkit masa lalu yang begitu memalukan baginya.

"Ya..ya...ya... aku menyerah! Aku memang tidak akan bisa menang jika berdebat denganmu"

"Hahahaha... tentu saja.. hahha..."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, Naruto menunjukan senyumnya walaupun hanya sesaat. Sungguh, dia sangat merindukan suasana seperti ini.

"Jadi...,.. kau juga masuk dalam Divisi wizard yah?" Tanya Natsu setelah selesai dengan tawanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku berhasil masuk dalam Divisi wizard... yahhh, walaupun pada kenyataannya aku hanya bisa masuk dalam kelas 'F' yang merupakan kelas terendah dalam Divisi tersebut!"

"Hohohoho... kalau benar seperti itu, sepertinya kita akan menjadi teman sekelas"

Naruto sedikit membulatkan matanya saat mendengar hal itu.

"Benarkah?"

Dan dengan senyuman lima jari, Natsu menjawab.

"Tentu saja!" Jawabnya dengan suara lantang.

Beberapa murid yang sempat mendengar percakapan mereka, mulai kembali beribisik-bisik.

'Hey... apa kalian dengar?'

'Mereka berdua masuk dalam kelas 'F' yang merupakan kelas paling buruk dalam sejarah para Wizard!'

'Benarkah?'

'Dan lihatlah, mereka bahkan terlihat senang dengan kenyataan seburuk itu?'

'Hiiii... menjijikan! Kalau aku menjadi mereka, lebih baik aku mati daripada masuk ke kelas itu'

Itulah bisik-bisikan yang begitu jelas dapat didengar oleh Naruto maupun Natsu. jika saja mereka berdua memiliki tingkat emosi yang tidak stabil, mungkin mereka saat ini akan langsung membakar para murid yang telah berani mengejek mereka.

Namun tidak dengan sifat yang mereka miliki saat ini. Bagi mereka yang sudah sangat sering mendengar ejekan yang bahkan jauh lebih para dari lelucon yang mereka bisikan tadi, tidak akan terpengaruh dengan hal semacam itu.

Setelah cukup lama mereka berjalan karena besarnya lingkungan akademi yang ada, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan gedung yang menampung para murid bertitle Wizard.

Naruto dan Natsu menatap bangunan itu dari bawa keatas dengan mulut yang sedikit ternganga.

"Hey Naruto..,.., apakah benar ini adalah gedung tempat kita akan belajar?!" Tanya Natsu dengan nada ketidak percayaan tertampang di sana.

"Berdasarkan tulisan yang tertampang jelas di atas pintu masuknya, sepertinya memang benar ini adalah gedung Divisi Wizard!" Jawab Naruto sedikit ragu.

Sebulir keringat langsung turun dengan lancarnya dari pelpis mereka berdua.

"A-ahahah... aku sama skali tidak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak uang yang dihabiskan hanya untuk membuat gedung ini?!"

Mungkin terdengar berlebihan... namun jika kalian dapat melihat gedung apa yang sedang mereka lihat saat ini, mungkin kata 'berlebihan' sudah tidak bisa dijadikan sebagai gambaran.

Nagaimana tidak...,... gedung berlantai empat dengan lebar mencapai 300 meter persegi terpampang jelas di hadapan mereka berdua. Untuk ornamen dan gaya yang ditunjukan, terlihat sangat jelas mereka mengikuti gaya arsitektur bangunan eropa abad pertengahan yang tentu saja memiliki nilai seni yang sangat tinggi.

Belum cukup... ,... sebuah air mancur dengan diameter yang menyamai besarnya air mancur yang ada di Dubai, terletak tepat di depan gedung tersebut. Ditambah lagi adanya dia patung emas berbentuk manusia yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain ditengah air mancur tersebut. Yap, itulah dua sosok yang telah mendirikan kerajaan Konoha ini...,... Senju Hasirama dan Uchiha Madara.

Terlepas dari semua itu, masih banyak lagi fasilitas yang ditawarkan dalam akademi ini. Mulai dari ada banyaknya Training Ground yang terdapat dalam Divisi ini, hingga fasilitas hebat lainnya yang bisa digunakan untuk berlatih maupun bertanding.

Setelah puas dalam rasa terkejutnya, akhirnya merekapun masuk kedalam gedung tersebut.

"...!"

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka berdua harus dibuat terkejut hanya karena sebuah Akademi. Naun kali ini mereka lebih memili untuk pergi menuju kelas mereka.

"Hey lihat itu...,... empat dari Ten Commandments Sasuke-sama, Menma-sama, Issei-sama dan Arashi-sama berjalan kemari!"

Naruto dan Natsu menghentikan langkah mereka saat melihat adanya empat murid paling populer di akafemi Konoha ini sedang berjalan menuju arah mereka.

"Kyaaa..,... Sasuke-sama terlihat sangat keren!"

"Menma-sama juga tidak kalah kerennya!"

"Kyaaa... Issei-sama dan Arashi-sama juga keren!"

Hampir seluruh koridor menjadi ajang kepopulern untuk ke empat orang itu. Semua fansgirl yang begitu memuakan berteriak hingga membuat telinga Naruto dan Natsu kesakitan.

"Yare..., yare..,. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu mereka secepat ini!" Ucap Natsu malas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sedangkan Naruto, hanya menatap datar Ke empat murid yang sebentar lagi akan saling berpapasan dengannya.

Setelah jarak mereka mencapai lima meter, ke empat pangeran itupun berhenti dan menatap datar mereka berdua.

"Hohohoho... coba lihat, apa yang kita temukan disini!...,.." Issei berbicara dengan nada angku sambil menatap rendah ke arah Naruto dan Natsu yang juga ikut menatap datar mereka.

"...,.. astaga... aku tidak menyangka orang gagal sepertimu masih berani muncul ditempat ini" ucap Issei sambil berjalan mendekati Natsu.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau diam dirumah dan menjadi pelayan saja!"

Tangan Issei memegang pundak Natsu dengan seringaian Iblis terpampang jelas di bibirnya. Dalam sekejap, ide untuk mempermalukan mereka berdua terlintas di kepala Issei.

"Hey Menma... bukankah dia ini adalah anak haram yang di asuh oleh keluargamu?"

Setelah puas dengan Natsu, sekarang Issei juga ikut memprofokasi Naruto.

"Wah...wah..wah... satu set anak produk gagal saling bersahabat yah... heheheh...,.. aku rasa kalian sangat cocok jika di nikahkan saja!...,... " Issei semakin memperlebar seringainya. "..,... lagipula, dengan tampang dan kemampuan seburuk itu, tidak mungkin ada yang mau dengan sampah seperti kalian!"

"Hahahahahah..."

Semua murid yang melihat adegan tersebut tertawa keras seakan-akan penghinaan ini hanyalah lelucon bagi mereka.

Berbeda dari Issei, ke tiga orang lainnya lebih memilh diam dan menatap datar Naruto dan Natsu yang sedang dipermalukan.

"Cicici...,... aku tidak tau kenapa anak sepertimu diciptakan.." berdiri dibelakang Naruto, issei memajukan wajahnya tepat disamping telinga kiri Naruto.. "...,.. tapi sekali anak haram,...,.. akan tetap menjadi anak haram!"

"Sudah cukup Issei!...,.. jangan membuang waktu berhargamu untuk meladeni ke dua sampah masyarakat ini...,.." ucap Sasuke dengan suara dingin dan datar. "...,...,.. lagipula, ada hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada meladeni kedua sampah ini!" Lanjutnya.

"Ha'i...ha'i...,.."

Mengangguk mengerti, Isseipun kembali ketempatnya tepat di belakang Uchiha Sasuke...

"..."

Keheningan sempat terjadi beberapa saat. Tatapan datar dan dingin saling ditunjukan oleh ke dua belah pihak.

tidak lama kemudian, ke empat pangeran itupun mulai kembali berjalan melewati Naruto dan Natsu. Namun tepat setelah Menma melewati Naruto, dia bergumam sesuatu.

"Sadar dirilah..,.. tempat ini bukan untuk pecundang sepertimu!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Menma kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Huhhh..." Naruto menghela nafash lelah karena hampir saja tidak kuat menahan emosinya.

"Kalau saja aku tidak mengingat bahwa saat ini kita ada di lingkungan akademi, sudah aku panggang ke empat pangeran banci itu!" Bukan Naruto yang berbicara, melainkan Natsu yang juga cukup kesal dengan hinaan yang mereka dapat.

"Sudahlah lupakan..,... walau bagaimanapun juga, mereka itu bukanlah lawan yang sebanding dengannmu!"

"Hahahaha...,.,. Jangan terlalu memujiku..,seharusnya aku yang berbicara begitu!" menghentikan tawanya, mereka berduapun kembali berjalan menuju kelas 'F'.

.

Skipe Time

.

"Kamar 123...,, 123...,, 23... nahhh, akhirnya ketemu!" Seru Natsu saat menemukan kamar yang menjadi tempat asramanya.

Clekkk...

Membuka pintu, diapun masuk dan di ikuti oleh Naruto. Sekedar indormasi, mereka berdua juga menjadi teman sekamar.

"Huhhh... tidak buruk untuk kamar pecundang seperti kita!" Ucap Natsu..

Jujur saja, bahkan dalam hal penempatan kamar, juga ada diskriminasi di dalamnya. Kamar-kamar dengan tingkat kemewahan tinggi, ditunjukan oleh murid sekelas bangsawan. Sedangkan untuk kamar rakrat biasa serta para pecundang seperti dirinya, hanya kamar sederhana seperti inilah yang bisa mereka dapat.

Namun semua itu masih patut untuk di sukuri.. sempat mereka berpikir bahwa kamar yang akan mereka tempati mungkin akan sama dengan gudang tempat berkumpulnya barang rongsokan tidak terpakai. Namun semua itu salah saat melihat isi kamar yang akan mereka tempati.

Diamter kamar yang terbilang cukup luas untuk ditinggali berdua, adanya tempat tidur bersusun, sebuah meja belajar, bahkan kulkas juga ada dalam kamar ini... jadi mereka tetap harus bersukur dengan apa yang mereka dapat saat ini.

"Ahhh... akhirnya selesai juga!" Ucap Natsu setelah selesai merapikan barang-barang nya.

Membuka seragam akademi dan menggantinya dengan seragam latihan, Naruto lalu menatap Natsu.

"Sekarang masih jam sebelas malam..,... apa kau mau menemaniku berlatih?"

Natsu tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum saat mendengar ajakan Naruto.

"Khe... jangan salahkan aku jika wajah datarmu itu aku hanguskan!"

"Huhh... seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu!"

.

.

.

Wushhhh

Angin berhembus pelan di malam yang sudah cukup larut ini. Sekarang terlihat di sebuah Training Ground milik Divisi Wizard, terdapat Naruto dan Natsu yang telah siap untuk melaksanakan latihannya.

Training Ground ini memiliki luas yang setara dengan setengah luasnya lapangan sepak bola. Training Ground ini dilengkapi Dengan adanya lampu yang menerangi setiap sisi arena latihan, pagar sihir yang digunakan untuk mengantisipasi jika adanya sihir kesasar, dan juga terdapat beberapa kursi penonton karena arena latihan ini terkadang digunakan untuk melaksanakan ujian sparing.

Saat ini Naruto dan Natsu terlihat saling berhadapan satu sama lain dengan jarak 10 meter.

Memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, mereka berdua telah siap untuk melakukan sparing ringan.

saling melempar tatapan tajam yang penuh dengan aura intimidasi, Tidak ada lagi yang namanya suasana persahabatan di antara mereka. Saat ini yang ada hanyalah aura persaingan yang begitu terasa dari kedua belah pihak.

Wushhhh

Angin kembali berhembus pelan hingga menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan. Dan setelah salah satu daun itu menyentu tanah...,...

Wushhhh...

Nastu langsung melesat cepat kearah Naruto. Setelah jaraknya sudah cukup dekat, sebuah bongem mentah dia arahkan tepat ke arah kepala Naruto.

Dengan reflek yang sangat baik, Naruto dapat menahan pukulan itu dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

Mengetahui serangannya gagal, Natsu kembali melancarkan serangam dengan memutar tubuhnya dan hendak menendang perut Naruto.

Dengan Timing yang pas, Naruto telah lebih dulu melompat mundur menghindari tendangan yang hampir saja mengenai perutnya.

Tidak ingin membuat lawannya bernapas legah, Natsu kembali melest cepat kearah Naruto untuk menyiapkan serangan berikutnya.

Saling adu tinju terjadi untuk beberapa saat. Namun saat Naruto menemukan adanya celah dari pertahanan Natsu, diapun memutar tubuhnya dan memukul pelipis kiri Natsu dengan pangkal tangannya.

Dhukkk

Tidak dapat menghindar, Natsupun terkena telak serangan dari Naruto. Namun serangan itu belumlah cukup untuk membuat manusia sekelas Natsu untuk jatuh.

Memanfaatkan momentum Naruto yang masih dalam posisi membelakanginya, dengan cepat dia juga melancarkan tendangan yang dengan telak mengenai punggung Naruto.

Dhuakkk

Sedikit oleng kedepan, Naruto lalu berhasil menyeimbangkan badannya dan kembali berbalik ke arah Natsu.

"Chui...,.." membuang sedikit darah yang tertinggal dibibirnya, Natspun kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

Seakan tidak mau kalah, Naruto juga ikut memasang kuda-kuda bertarung yang terlihat sedikit berbeda dari yang tadi.

"Cukup pemanasannya...,.. ayo kita tingkatkan levelnya!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, terlihat secara perlahan energi berwarna merah darah mulai mengeluar dari tubuh ke dua manusia itu.

Slashhhh...

Dan dalam sekejap, kobaran api sedang langsung muncul di kedua tangan Natsu.

Setelah merasa cukup, Natsu kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul...

"Terima ini..."

[Hand Fire Ball]

Memukul udara sembari mengucapkan nama jurusnya, sebuah tunju api raksasa langsung melesat cepat kearah Naruto.

Melihat serangan tersebut, Naruto hanya diam tanpa ada niatan untuk menghindar.

Setelah jarak serangan sudah mencapai jarak dua meter, Naruto langsung menggeser sedikit kaki kanannya.

SLASHHHHH

Dan dalam sekejap sebuah kubah api langsung tercipta di hadapan Naruto dan melindunginya dari serangan tersebut.

BLARRRR

Ledakan cukup besar menggema di seluruh arena pertarungan. Asap mengepul dengan lebatnya hingga menutupi jarak pandang Naruto.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya asap tersebutpun hilang. Namun belum sempat bernafas legah, Naruto harus kembali dikejutkan dengan adanya sebuah serangan api berbentuk burung Phoenix raksasa sedang melesat kearahnya.

Ukuran serangan itu sangatlah besar, mungkin hampir dua kali lipatnya sebuah bus angkutan umum.

'mengeluarkan tekhnik sebesar ini dalam latih tanding? Huhhh... sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku!'

Tidak mau mati konyol, Narutopun ikut menyiapkan jurusnya. Merentangkan tangan kananya kesamping, maka terciptalah kobaran api disana. Namun lama kelamaan, kobaran api yang semula berwarna merah, secara perlahan mulai berubah menjadi berwarna biru yang menandakan bahwa tekanan dan oksigen yang terkandung di dalamnya sangatlah stabil dan padat.

Merasa cukup dengan persiapannya, secara perlahan Naruto mrengayunkan tangannya ke arah serangan tersebut.

SLASHHHHH

Hempasan api berwarna biru dengan jumblah tidak terkira langsung saja melahap burung Phoenix tersebut, seakan-akan serangan sebesar itu hanyalah makanan bagi api biru milik Naruto.

Padahal serangan tadi itu memiliki tingkat kepanasan yang cukup untuk membuat besi meleleh dalam hitungan detik. Namun semua itu tidak berlaku dihadapan api biru tersebut.

Melihat serangannya gagal, Natsu hanya tersenyum..,..~ ahhh... mungkin lebih tepatnya dia sedang menyeringai senang saat melihat sahabat sekaligus saudaranya itu mengeluarkan api birunya.

Setelah beberapa detik, serangan Natsupun habis dilahap oleh api biru milik Naruto. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuh mereka karena suhu di area tersebut sudah meningkat drastis hingga mencapai angka ekstrim bagi manusia biasa.

Bahkan terlihat dengan jelas bahwa pijikan arena yang secara keseluruhan terbuat dari beton berkualitas tinggi, sudah memiliki banyak sekali keretakan di hampir semua sisinya. Itu adalah akibat dari peningkatan suhu yang naik begitu drastis dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Namun bagi ke dua manusia Abnormal ini yang bahkan mungkin sudah perna mencicipi seperti apa itu panasnya api neraka, api dengan tingkatan seperti ini bukanlah masalah Bagi mereka

"Nagaimana..,.. apa masih mau di lanjutkan?" Tanya Naruto datar.

bukannya menjawab, Natsu malah semakin memperlebar seringainya. Kembali mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung, Natsu menekukan kedua sikunya dan hendak melakukan sesuatu.

[Fire Boost]

Slashhhh

Kobaran api merah menyala langsung muncul di kedua punggung Natsu setelah menyebutkan nama jurusnya. Menatap Naruto dengan penuh nafsu bertarung, dia lalu berbicara.

"Tentu saja harus di lanjutkan...,... skor terakhir 125 vs 125 dari 300 kali pertarungan bukan?!"

Mendengar dan melihat posisi Natsu yang seperti itu, akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan ikut tersenyum senang.

Jujur saja... selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, hanya Natsulah lawan yang bisa membuatnya serius dan merasakan nikmatnya sebuah pertarungan.

Naruto meletakan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah untuk mengambil ancang-ancang seperti atlet yang sedang melakukan start pelari.

"Masih keras kepala seperti dulu...,.."

Slashhhhh...

Krakkk...

Api berwarna biru langsung muncul di kedua kaki Naruto dan menguapkan semua material yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan lantai beton yang menjadi pijakannya, juga ikut retak karena saking panasnya api itu.

"Lagi pula perhitunganmu itu salah..,..." menjeda ucapannya sejenak, diapun melanjutkan. "...,... yang bernar adalah,... 275 vs 25 dari 300 kali pertarungan! Dan kau harus puas dengan hanya mencetak angka sebanyak 25 kali kemenangan!"

Mendengar itu Natsu hanya bisa tertawa kikuk.

"A-ahahah...,.. ingatanmu kuat juga ternyata!..,...tapi kali ini, aku pastikan akan mengalahkanmu dan mencetak angka yang ke 25!" Ucap Natsu penuh semangat.

"Khee... jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu..,..." menatap serius lawannya, Naruto lalu melanjutkan. "...,... pertarungan ini pastilah akan aku menangkan!"

"Hahahahahaha...,... itulah yang aku suka darimu!...,.."

BOSTHHHHHH

SLASHHHH

Natsu dengan dorongan api di punggungnya, melesat cepat bagaikan roket. Sedangkan Naruto dengan bantuan api biru di kedua kakinya, membuatnya dapat meluncur cepat bagaikan berseluncur di atas es kearah Natsu..

Dan saat jarak mereka semakin menipis...,...

BLARRRRRRR

Ledakan api biru dan merah memenuhi seluruh arena pertarungan. Bahkan kekai yang melingkupi seluruh arena itu, langsung retak akibat panasnya suhu yang dihasilkan oleh kedua monster api itu...

Inilah awal dari munculnya monster ke dalam akademi Konoha. Dua orang pecundang yang akan membungkam seluruh murid yang dikatakan sebagai Ten Commandments, dan akan membuktikan bahwa bakat bukanlah segalanya.

.

~~~~And Cut~~~~

.

.

Yoooo... minna-san... sebelumnya saya meminta maaf karena tidak mengupdate fanfic yang berjudul ~Pandora Box~... jujur saja, sebenarnya saya sedikit kekuarang referensi akan jalan cerita dari fanfic tersebut.

Sebenarnya chapter 7 itu sudah mencapai 3000 Word.. tapi karena kurangnya referensi, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat fanfic yang mungkin bisa menjadi obat bagi para reader sekalian. Dan setelah pertimbangan yang matang dalam beberapa minggu atau bahkan bulan ini, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat fanfic dengan tema ~Magic School~...

Sebenarnya fic ini adalah projek saya yang sudah cukup lama.. tapi karena alasan yang sama yaitu kurangnya referensi, akhirnya saya menunda untuk merilisnya. Dan alhamdulillah, akhirnya fic ini bisa juga saya updte dengan mengambil referensi dari beberapa author dan juga dengan mengandalkan Google. Namun tenang saja, mulai dari plot, kekuatan, hingga unsur lainnya, saya akan usahakan tidak akan sama dengan fic lainnya.

Yappp... saya rasa itu saja... saya harap para reader sekalian dapat menikmati fic ini..

Byyyu...


	2. Chapter 2

**Dibuang, ditelantarkan, hingga dijadikan sebagai bahan eksperimen untuk adiknya sendiri...,... yap,... itulah dia,... Uzumaki Naruto,... sang anak buangan dari salah satu keluarga bangsawan terbesar di kerajaan ini, dan satu-satunya Manusia yang berhasil mendapat julukan sebagai...,... 'The Big Zero'!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto dan semua karakter [selain Ooc] bukanlah kepunyaan saya**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Gaje! Ooc, dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **Chap 2. ~Senju Sairaorg~**

 **.**

Di dunia ini terdapat lima Negara dan lima kerajaan utama yang tersebar di berbagai belahan benua Elemental. Di sebelah selatan terdapat kerajaan _**[Mizu]**_ sebagai ibu kota dari negara air, di sebelah utara terdapat kerajaan _**[kiri]**_ sebagai ibu kota negara petir, di sebelah barat terdapat kerajaan _ **[Iwa]**_ sebagai ibu kota dari Negara tanah, di sebelah timur terdapat kerajaan **[** _ **Konoha]**_ sebagai ibu kota dari Negara api, dan tepat di tengah-tengah ke empat negara dan kerajaan tersebut, terdapat kerajaan _ **[Suna]**_ sebagi ibu kota negara pasir. Dan untuk kali ini, kita akan membahas salah satu dari kerajaan besar tersebut...

 _ **[Konoha]**_..,... meruapakan salah satu dari lima kerajaan terbesar yang ada di benua _**Elemental**_.. terletak di tengah Negara api sekaligus berperan sebagai ibu kota Negara dan penunjang bagi kestabilitan militer, ekonomi, maupun politik negara api.

Selain itu, Konoha juga di kenal sebagai kerajaan terkuat dari ke empat kerajaan lainnya. hal itu dikarenakan banyaknya Wizard dan Knight berbakat yang mampu mencetak sejarah, lahir dari kerajaan tersebut. Terlebih lagi, melihat siapa pendiri kerajaan yang merupakan dua sosok _**Wizard-Knight**_ yang disebut sebagai manusia terkuat sepanjang masa, sudah pasti akan sangat mengangkat nama dari kerajaan Konoha ini.

Berbicara soal _**Wizard-Knight**_ , itu adalah sebutan bagi manusia yang mampu menggunakan dua tipe serangan seperti Magic dan tehknik berpedang secara bersamaan.

mengingat seluruh Manusia di dunia ini memiliki unsur kehidupan yang dinamakan _**[Mana]**_ , otomatis mereka semua dapat menggunakan sihir atau beberapa keajaiban lainnya.

 _ **Mana**_..,...,.. adalah sebuah energi spiritual yang dimiliki oleh semua makhluk yang ada di dunia ini. Perlu diketahui bahwa di dunia ini tidak hanya Manusia yang hidup, melainkan juga terdapat _**Magical Beast**_ yang merupakan monster perwujudan dari _**mana**_ itu sendiri.

Yappp...itulah sedikit gambaran dari dunia ini. Untuk selanjutnya, kita akan kembali kecerita...

.

.

Pagi yang cerah ini, seluruh murid Akademi Konoha sedang digemparkan oleh munculnya kobaran api biru yang hampir memenuhi seluruh Training Ground yang ada di Divisi Wizard.

Shurrrrr...

Jiraya menatap datar kobaran api biru yang sedang memenuhi salah satu Training Ground Divisi Wizard.

Dia tidak mengerti..,... dari mana datangnya api biru ini dan bagaimana mungkin kobarannya sama skali tidak bisa dipadamkan walau puluhan liter air dari dua puluh Wizard berbakat tidak dapat memadamkannya.

"Jadi,... bisa kau jelaskan..,... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?!" Tanya Jiraya entah kepada siapa.

Shingggg...

Namun sesosok manusia bertopeng secara tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Sosok itu mengenakan topeng berbentuk Serigala dengan jubah hitam yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya.

 _ **Anbu**_...,.. merupakan Divisi khusus yang diciptakan langsung oleh pemimpin Negara api...,... Hiruzen Saratobi. Dalam Divisi ini, hanya berisikan para murid-murid bertitle elite yang berhasil mencapai tingkat _**[Gold]**_ dalam umur yang tergolong muda, entah itu dari Divisi Wizard maupun Kinght. Kesatuan ini juga mendapat perintah langsung dari Hiruzen selaku untuk melaksanakan misi khusus darinya. Namun dalam beberapa kasus, petinggi yang dapat dipercaya seperti Jiraya maupun Tsunade, juga diberi wewenang untuk memerintah mereka.

"Seperti yang anda lihat, keadaan ini jelas hasil dari sebuah pertarungan. Tapi aku sama skali tidak bisa mengetahui siapa yang dapat melakukan pertarungan hingga separah ini!"

Jiraya terdiam...,.. matanya menatap intens keseluruh area lapangan.

'Bahkan dinding penghalang yang mampu menahan sihir tingkat B ke atas, juga ikut retak.. padahal seharusnya dinding ini dapat beregenerasi walau mengalami kerusakan separah apapun itu...' matanya menyipit saat melihat warna dari api tersebut. '..,.. api biru?! Apakah suhu dari api itu yang menahan regenerasi dari dinding penghalangnya?'

Jiraya tidak tau pasti..,... namun jika hal itu benar, maka dirinya sama skali tidak bisa membayangkan setinggi apakah suhu dari api biru tersebut.

Terlepas dari semua itu, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuat manusia sekelas Jiraya harus di buat berpikir keras...,.. makhluk apa yang sanggup melakukan hal ini?

Berdasarkan dari apa yang disampaikan oleh anbu tadi, sudah jelas bahwa kejadian ini disebabkan oleh sebuah pertarungan.

Melihat dari jenis energinya, Jiraya dapat merasakan bahwa ini bukanlah api yang dihasilkan oleh energi sihir atau biasa disebut dengan Mana. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya semakin penasaran.

Dapat membuat api sebesar dan sepanas ini tanpa menggunakan energi sihir, tentu saja hal itu sukar untuk dipercaya. Lagi pula, dia tidak perna mengingat jika adanya Wizard yang mampu mengeluarkan api biru dengan tingkat kepanasan seekstrim itu.

'Murid akademi tentu saja tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal ini. Bahkan para gurupun termasuk kami para petinggi, juga tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini tanpa energi sihir. Lagi pula dari hasil ujian masuk para murid baru, tidak ditemukan adanya jenis energi seperti ini. Bahkan kalaupum ada, tidak mungkin mereka dapat membuat hal semacam ini!'

Memegang dagunya, Jiraya terus berpikir keras tentang kemungkinan apa saja yang bisa menghasilkan hal tersebut.

'Apakah ada penyusup yang tertangkap oleh salah satu penjaga dan terlibat dalam pertarungan di Training Ground ini?!..,...' Jiraya menggeleng pelan. 'Tidak..,.. tidak...,.. itu tidak mungkin! Jika saja itu benar terjadi, seharusnya sejak tadi sudah ada laporan yang menyatakan hal tersebut. Dan juga, untuk apa seorang penyusup memasuki lingkungan Training Ground Divisi Wizard dan terlibat pertarungan di dalamnya'.

Menatap intens api biru yang sedari tadi masih mengobarkan nyalanya, Jirayapun mendekati area lapangan tersebut. Sekedar info...,.. sejak tadi, Jiraya dan para penyihir elemn air mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari area yang terbakar. Itu semua karena suhu yang dihasilkan oleh api tersebut sangatlah tinggi hingga mencapai radius 20 meter...

"Jiraya-sama..,. Apa yang anda lakukan?!" Salah satu petugas menegur Jiraya yang hendak mendekati area lapangan.

"Hentikan sihir kalian!"

Mereka semua tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Jiraya.

"Ta-tapi~"

"Sudalah, turuti saja! Lagipula apakah kalian tidak lihat, semua air yang kalian keluarkan selalu saja menguap bahkan sebelum menyentuh lantainya!" Ucap Jiraya tajam.

Mendengar dan melihat Jiraya yang sudah seperti itu, mau tidak mau membuat mereka semua harus menghentikan sihir elemen air mereka.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Jiraya. Semua air yang digunakan untuk memadamkan api biru tersebut, langsung menguap bahkan tidak sempat untuk menyentuh tanah. Hal itu sudah membuktikan bahwa suhu dari api biru itu sudah mencapai batas kata ekstrim.

"hmmm...,.. jenis energi yang unik...,.."

Memasuki area penghalang, Jiraya terus berjalan walau kulitnya sudah mulai memerah akibat panasnya suhu dari api tersebut.

Semua orang menegang saat melihat adegan nekat dari Jiraya. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, api biru itu jelas memiliki suhu yang sangat panas hingga mampu membuat air yang mencoba untuk mematikannya, malah menguap bahkan sebelum menyentuh lantai. Dan sekarang Jiraya malah mencoba untuk memasukinya tanpa perlindungan apapun...,.. mungkin semua orang akan berpikir bahwa dirinya itu sungguh tidak waras, atau mukin sudah kelewat bodoh...

Namun dari semua itu, Jiraya malah tersenyum kecil saat dirinya menemukan hal baru yang membuatnya sangat tertarik..

'Hohhhh...,.. sangat menarik!' Pikirnya.

Terlihat dengan sangat jelas kulit Jiraya mulai terkelupas akibat panasnya suhu dari api tersebut.

"Ughhh.." Jiraya sedikit meringis saat merasakan kulitnya mulai mengelupas..

'bahkan energi alam yang aku gunakan untuk melindungi seluruh tubuh, juga tidak berdungsi di hadapan api sialan ini!'

Jujur saja, Jiraya sangat tidak menyangka bahwa panas dari api itu sanggup menembus pertahanan miliknya. Padahal dia sudah menyerap energi alam untuk dijadikan pelindung, namun semua itu sia-sia.

'Khe... jangan harap hal seperti ini sudah cukup untuk menghentikanku'. Pikirnya tanpa menghentikan jalannya.

Setelah tiba ditengah lapangan, Jirayapun berhenti melangkah... seluruh tubuh Jiraya basah akibat keringat yang dihasilkan oleh terbakarnya metabolisme tubuhnya. Dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, juga mengalami pengelupasan kulit yang tentunya sangat menyakitlan.

Hal itu terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Jiraya yang berusaha menahan sakit dari kulitnya yang mengelupas.

Menggerakan kedua tanngannya perlahan, Jiraya lalu mengabil posisi menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Menutup mata, lalu dia menggumamkan sesuatu...

"Aku pinjam kekuatan kalian!"

Shingggg..

Dalam sekejap, energi alam dalam jumblah yang sangat besar masuk kedalam tubuh Jiraya. Lalu pada bagian wajah Jiraya muncul pola garis berwarna merah yang memenuhi bagian jidat hingga bawah matanya. (Mode sage Jiraya)..

Setelah merasa cukup, Jirayapun membuka matanya.

"Hyaaaa..." dan dengan teriakannya, dia menghentakan kedua telapak tangannya pada lantai.

Shinggggg...

Lalu dalam sekejap, seluruh lantai ruangan tersebut dipenuhi oleh lingkaran sihir dengan aksara yang terlihat begitu rumit.

Shingggg...

Lingkaran sihir itu bersinar terang hingga membuat semua orang yang ada disekitar lapangan menutup mata karena silaunya cahaya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya cahaya tersebut menghilang sehingga membuat semua orang dapat melihat apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"...!"

Terkejut adalah kata yang paling pas untuk menggambarkan ekspresi dari semua murid maupun guru yang melihat hal itu.

Bagaimana tidak...,... api yang bahkan dapat menguapkan puluhan liter air tanpa menyentuh lantai, sekarang telah hilang tidak tersisa saat Jiraya mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir tadi.

"Su-sugoi!"

"Di-dia memadamkan api yang bahkan dapat menguapkan puluhan liter air dalam sekejap!"

"Salah satu dari _**[Trhee Legendary Sennin]**_ memang hebat!"

Itulah reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh hampir semua murid maupun guru yang melihat hal tersebut. Namun dari semua itu, Naruto malah menyeringai kecil dari atas gedung Divisi Wizard.

Dirinya sedari tadi melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Jiraya. Dan dia harus mengakui, bahwa salah satu dari tiga legenda sennin memang hebat.

"Hohhhh... Jiraya sensei memang tidak bisa diremehkan!" Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, diapun berbalik hendak pergi dari atas gedung tersebut.

"Sudah mau pergi yah?"

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara lelaki yang datang dari salah satu sudut gedung. Tanpa melihat, Naruto sudah tau siapa gerangan yang menyapanya.

"Bukankah sudah tidak ada yang perlu diperhatikan?"

Pemuda yang ternyata Natsu itu tersenyum kecil dan menatap tertarik kearah Jiraya yang terlihat sedang kesakitan saat berhasil menghilangkan api tersebut. Namun tidak lama kemudian, seluruh luka yang dia alami secara perlahan beregenerasi dan kembali seperti semula.

"Tidak perlu aku jelaskan, kaupun sudah tau 'kan' apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan api itu!"

Naruto menutup mata dan menjawab...,...

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang ingin mereka lakukan dengan api itu.,... lagipula dari awal aku sudah memperhitungkan hal ini"

"Hohohohoho...,... seperti biasa, sifatmu itu sungguh menjengkelkan! Dan lagi, kau taukan resiko dari mengeluarkan tekhnik 'itu'!"

"Khee..." Naruto terkekeh pelan dan melanjutkan. "...,... seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu padamu!"

"Hahahahahah...,... gomen...,.. gomen! Walau bagaimanapun juga, aku pasti mati jika tidak menggunakan tekhnik andalanku untuk menangkis jurus mengerikanmu itu...,...,,.." Natsu berbalik juga hendak pergi dari atas gedung tersebut. "...,...,.. yahhh..,... walaupun pada akhirnya aku memang tidak bisa menangkis semuanya!"

Terlihat di belakang lengan kanan Natsu, terdapat luka bakar yang cukup serius. Dan tenyata bukan hanya dia saja, tapi Naruto juga mengalami luka bakar di telapak tangan kanannya walau tidak separah Natsu.

Itulah resiko yang dikatakan Natsu tadi. Jika Naruto terlalu sering menggunakan api biru tersebut, maka tangannya lah yang akan menjadi korbannya.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Sejak awal, kaulah yang memaksaku untuk menggunakan api itu. Dan lihatlah, karenamu aku tidak bisa makan dengan nyaman akibat luka merepotkan ini!"

"Huhhh..,... seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu.. lihatlah, lenganku menjadi korban dari api sialanmu itu. Dan yang paling menjengkelkan, aku sama skali tidak bisa merebut kemenangan darimu!"

Naruto tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Natsu.. diapun ikut berjalan beriringan dengan Natsu untuk pergi dari atas gedung tersebut.

"Jangan berbicara begitu...,.. seandainya kau tidak menahan diri, mungkin saja aku yang akan kalah!"

"Yare..,.. yare..,.. bukankah hal itu juga berlaku untukmu!"

"Hahahaha...,.." dan untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto dapat keluar dari sifat acuh tak acuhnya dan tertawa lepas bersama sahabat yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri itu.

.

.

Dhuakkkk

"Itai..." Jiraya meringis pelan saat sebuah jitakan maut dari Tsunade bertengger kears di kepalanya.

"BAKAAA! Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam otakmu itu hahhh!" Bentak Tsunade dengan aura yang super menyeramkan bagi Jiraya.

"A-ahahaha..,.. go-gome, gomen! Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya"

Dhuakkk

Kali ini bukan lagi jitakan yang dia dapat, melainkan bogem mentah yang tepat mengenai ulu hatinya.

"U-ughh... ka-kau jahat skali kepada suamimu ini" ucap Jiraya sambil berusaha menahan rasa mual akibat bogem mentah dari Tsunade.

"Urusai...,.. salahmu sendiri karena membahayakan nyawa hanya untuk memadamkan api itu!...,... " Ucap Tsunade dengan amarah yang mulai mereda. Dia berjalan pelan kearah kursi dan mendudukan pantat super montoknya di sana. "...,... astaga... sifat nekatmu itu sungguh membuatku jengkel. Bukankah lebih baik memanggil Itachi untuk mengurus api itu?! Seharusnya orang sepertimu tidak perlu turun tangan untuk melakukannya!"

Jiraya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Tsunade. Dia tau..,.. walau terkadang sifatnya seperti nenek lampir, tapi sebagai suami Jiraya tau bahwa yang dilakukan oleh Tsunade hanyalah cara untuk menyampaikan rasa kekhawatirannya.

Bangkit dari acara jatuhnya, Jirayapun mendekati Tsunade dan duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Yahhhh..,.. mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk mendapatkan jenis energi baru!"

"Ehh..?!"

Tsunade sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Jiraya.

"Energi baru? Apa maksudmu?!"

Ekspresi Jiraya tiba-tiba menjadi serius. Merogoh saku celananya, dia mengambil secarik kertas dengan adanya lingkaran sihir dipermukaannya dan menarunya di atas meja.

"Lihatlah ini...,..."

Shingggggg...

Slashhhh..

Mata Tsunade menyipit saat melihat kobaran api biru kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas kertas tersebut. Ekspresinya lalu berubah menjadi serius dan menatap Jiraya seakan meminta penjelasan darinya.

Mengerti akan maksud Tsunade, Jirayapun mulai berbicara.

"Seperti yang kau rasakan sendiri bukan, api ini bukalah hasil dari energi sihir [Mana]...,. Melainkan energi asing yang belum pernah ada dalam sejarah manusia! Karena itulah aku tidak memanggil Itachi untuk memadamkan api ini. Jika dia yang melakukannya, riset untuk menemukan jenis energi baru pasti akan hilang saat itu juga! tapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah, aku sama skali tidak tau siapa pilik dari api biru ini dan kenapa api ini malah muncul di kerajaan Konoha terlebih lagi dalam Training Ground Divisi Wizard!"

Tsunade terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh suaminya itu benar, maka penantian selama 10 tahun akan terbayarkan saat ini juga. Perlu diketahui bahwa sudah 10 tahun Kerajaan Konoha melakukan riset untuk menemukan jenis energi baru selain energi sihir [Mana], dan selama itu juga mereka sama skali tidak membuahkan hasil.

sebenarnya ada satu jenis energi yang sedikit berbeda dari [Mana], yaitu energi alam yang sebelumnya digunakan oleh Jiraya saat mencoba untuk memadamkan api biru itu. Namun dalam segi komponennya, energi alam masih dapat diakatgorikan sebagai jenis energi [Mana]. Hal itu dikarenakan inti dari energi alam masilah sama dengan energi [mana] hanya saja cara pengaplikasiaannya sedikit berbeda dari energi [mana] pada umumnya.

Jika energi [mana] pada umunya terletak pada diri Manusia itu sendiri dan dapat diaplikasikan sesuai dengan kemampuan yang mereka miliki, namun energi alam sedikit berbeda. Energi alam terbentuk dari perputaran inti energi yang ada pada lingkungan di sekitar kita. Misalnya udara, oksigen, tumbuhan, hingga berbagai jenis karbon pun memiliki energinya masing-masing, dan itulah yang dinamakan sebagai energi alam. Namun karena itu terletak diluar dari tubuh manusia, maka cara pengaplikasiannya sangatlah susah. Bahkan yang tercatat dalam sejarah hanya dua orang saja yang mampu menggunakan energi alam dengan sempurna dan hampir sempurna. Dan kedua orang itu adalah Senju Hasirama serta salah satu dari Jiraya.

Dan karena hal itulah sehingga para peneliti dari kerajaan Konoha melakukan penelitian selama bertahun tahun hanya untuk menemukan jenis energi lain yang berbeda dari ke dua energi tersebut yang mungkin saja dapat mengembangkan Ilmu pengetahuan serta memperkuat pasukan militer bagi kerajaan Konoha.

Dan setelah melakulan penelitian selama sepuluh tahun, mereka berdua sama kali tidak menyangka akan menemukannya di sini, di kerajaan Konoha terlebih lagi di area Divisi Wizard. Mungkin ini adalah keberuntungan terbesar bagi kerajaan Konoha.

"Jika memang benar ini adalah jenis energi baru yang kita cari selama ini, maka perekemban kemiliteran, politik, dan ekeonomi kerajaan Konoha akan menjadi begitu pesat!" Ucap Tsunade sambil mencoba mengambil kertas tersebut untuk melihatnya lebih dekat.

Jiraya yang melihat tindakan Tsunade tersentak dan mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

"Tidak, jangan sen~"

"Awww!"

Terlambat..,.. jari Tsunade yang sudah mencapai jarak 30 cm dari api tersebut, langsung terbakar dan sedikit mengelupas.

"Hahhhh...,... apakah kau tidak mendengar bahwa api itu bahkan dapat menguapkan puluhan liter air dalam sekejap bahkan sebelum menyentuh lantainya!"

"Ughhh." Tsunade meringis pelan merasakan sakit dari jarinya yang terbakar.

lingkaran sihir kecil muncul di jari Tsunade yang terluka dan mengeluarkan pendar energi tipis berwarna hijau, maka dalam sekejap luka tersebutpun hilang tanpa berbekas.

Itulah salah satu kemampuan dari Tsunade. _**[Healing God Magic],**_ yaitu jenis sihir penyembuh tingkat Dewa atau biasa di sebut sebagai _**[Healing Magic : Lv 8]**_ yang dapat menyembuhkan hampir segala macam luka separah apapun itu. Dia adalah manusia kedua setelah Hasirama Senju selaku pendiri desa Konoha sekaligus kakeknya yang dapat melakukan sihir tersebut.

"Aku memang sudah mendengarnya..,... tapi aku sama skali tidak menyangka bahkan hanya dengan api sekecil ini, panasnya masih sangat luar biasa!"

"Tentu saja..,... bahkan api ini dapat menembus atau bahkan merusak energi alam yang aku gunakan untuk melindungi tubuhku saat hendak mematikannya!"

Mata Tsunade sedikit membulat saat mendengar ucapan Jiraya.

"Tidak mungkin! Bahkan energi alam tidak bisa menahan panas dari api ini?!" Perlu diketahui bahwa energi alam adalah energi yang jauh lebih kuat dari energi sihir pada umumnya. Itu karena energi alam terletak diluar tubuh manusia sehingga potensi keberadaannya dapat menjadi maksimal tanpa gangguan motorik lainnya. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, energi alam itu tidaklah memiliki batas.

"Aku juga cukup kaget akan hal itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang begitulah kenyataannya!"

Jiraya memajukan tangan kananya ke arah kertas yang terdapat api biru disana. Menjaga jarak agar tidak terkena dampak dari panas api tersebut, Jiraya lalu memunculkan lingkaran sihir ditelapak tangannya.

 _ **[Fuin Magic]**_

Sgingggg..

Kertas tersebut sedikit bersinar terang lalu tidak lama kemudian api biru yang terdapat disana telah menghilang entah kemana.

Mengambil kertas tersebut, dan kembali menarunya di saku celana. Jiraya bersandar di kursi sambil menghela hafas lelah..

"Hahhh...,.. penemuan ini harus segara aku berikan kepada Orochimaru..,... ".

Tsunadepun ikut menyandarkan punggunya dan mulai ikut bicara.

"Kau benar..,..,. Namun yang menjadi kendalanya adalah, kita tidak tau siapa pemilik dari api biru itu!"

Jiraya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tsunade. "Kalau masalah itu, kau tenang saja..,... aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk menemukan si pemilik dari api itu!"

Tsnade sedikit tersentak dan langsung menatap Jiraya. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Jiraya semakin memperlebar senyumannya. "Yahhhh...,... lihat saja nanti!"

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **©©®® The Big Zero ®®©©**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **[One Moonst Later]**_

 _ **.**_

"Hoiii,,.. hoi...,. Apa kalian sudah mendengar beritanya?!"

"Aku dengar festifal tahunan Akademi akan diadakan lebih cepat dari biasanya!"

"Benarkah?"

"Wahhh... aku sudah tidak sabar menantikannya!"

Naruto tidak tau apa yang terjadi, namun sejak dirinya memasuki akademi ini, telinganya sudah mulai mendengar hampir semua murid membicarakan tentang Festival tahunan.

Tidak terasa sudah sekita satu bulan dirinya bersekolah di tempat ini, dan selama itu juga kesabarannya benar-benar harus diuji akibat adanya diskriminasi yang begitu kental dalam akademi ini.

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari diri Naruto selama sebulan ini. Mungkin hanya beberapa peningkatan fisik yang dia peroleh selama ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, selama sebulan ini dia hanya melakukan pelatihan fisik tanpa ikut melatih sihir maupun tehknik lainnya. Itu semua karena adanya peningkatan mana yang cukup menjengkelkan sehingga sedikit berbentrokan dengan energi lain yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Jadi selama sebulan ini, dia harus meningkatkan ketahanan fisiknya dan mengatur kembali aliran mana dan energi asing yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

"Yooo... pagi Naruto!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Naruto membalikan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

Matanya sedikit menyipit bingung saat melihat Natsu yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum lima jari yang sudah biasa dia perlihatkan. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto sedikit bingung, melainkan adanya seorang pria kekar dengan muka sedikit sangar berjalan beriringan dengan Natsu.

Dilihat dari pakaiannya, jelas bahwa pria itu juga merupakan murid akademi. Mungkin murid angkatan ke dua atau ke tiga jika dilihat dari postur tubuhnya.

"Yoooo..." seperti biasa, salam mereka dilengkapi dengan saling beradu kepalan tangan.

Setelah itu, fokus Naruto langsung terarah ke arah pria berbadan besar yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan sedikit senyuman di bibirnya. mata Naruto langsung menyipit saat merasakan tingkat kekuatan dari pria tersebut.

'Orang ini kuat!, Tidak..,.. tapi sangat kuat! Dari tingkat energinya saja, aku sudah tau bahwa dia adalah salah satu murid paling kuat yang perna aku temui!' Pikir Naruto.

Inilah salah satu dari kemampuan spesial Naruto. Dia dapat mengukur tingkat energi, kepadatan energi, pengontrolan energi, hingga jenis energi atau sihir yang di miliki oleh seseorang yang berada dalam jangkauannya.

"Mungkin ini pertemuan pertama kalian..,.. jadi, bukankah lebih baik kau saja yang memperkenalkan dirimu!" Ucap Natsu.

"Yosss... perkenalkan, namuku Senju Sairaorg,...,. Senang bertemu denganmu!" Ucap pria yang bernama Sairaorg tersebut sambil memajukan tangan kanannya hendak bersalaman.

'Senju?!..,... ' Naruto semakin menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar marga dari pria bernama Sairaorg itu. '...,...,.. kalau tidak salah Senju adalah salah satu dari lima bangsawan yang menguasai kerajaan ini! Kenapa dia bisa bersama Natsu?'.

"Uzumaki Naruto,...,.. salam kenal!" Balas Naruto dan menyambut jabatan tangan dari Sairaorg.

Setelah sesi pertanyaan selesai, merekapun kembali berjalan saling beriringan menuju gedung Divisi Wizard.

'Heyy... bukankh itu Sairaorg-sama?'

'Benarkah?! Dimana?'

'Astaga...,.. aku tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan salah satu _**Top Three**_ murid terkuat di akademi ini!'

'Jadi dia sudah kembali yah dari pelatihannya!'

'Tapi kenapa dia berjalan bersama kedua pecundang itu?'

'Sairaorg-sama...,.. menjauh dari pecundang itu. Nanti anda ketularan bodoh seperti mereka!'

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat saat mendengar ucapan dari beberapa siswa yang membicarakan Sairaorg.

'Hohh...,.. salah satu dari _**Top Three**_ murid terkuat di akademi ini yah?! Dia pasti sangat kuat!' Pikir Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau sangat terkenal di sini" ucap Naruto datar..

"Hahahaha... itu tidak benar...,.. walau bagaimanapun juga, aku hanyalah seorang murid yang menuntut ilmu di akademi ini. Mungkin mereka hanya sedikit berlebihan dalam menanggapi kehadiran keluarga bangsawan!" Ucap Sariaorg dengan tawa kikuknya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar cara bicara dari Sairaorg. Sepengetahuannya, semua keluarga bangsawan itu memiliki sifat arogan dan selalu memandang rendah mereka yang ada di bawahnya. Tapi sekarang, dia sama skali tidak melihat hal itu dari ucapan pria bernama Sairaorg ini.

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa si bodoh berambut banci ini bisa berjalan bersama bangsawan sepertimu?"

"Heyyy...,.. siapa yang kau sebut dengan 'si bodoh berambut banci' hahhh..?!" Ucap Natsu tidak terima.

"Tentu saja kau..,.. siapa lagi orang bodoh dengan rambut banci yang ada disini!"

"Grrrrr...,... dasar kepala duren!"

"Pinky banci"

"Kuning tai!"

"Lolycon!"

"Pedofil!"

"Kadal busuk"

"Garghhhhh..." Natsu menjambak rambutnya frustasi karena sudah tidak bisa membalas ejekan dari Naruto.

"Hahahahahaha..." Sairaorg tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat tingkah ke dua sahabat itu. "...,... kalian sungguh akrab ternyata!"

"TIDAK!"/"Tidak!" Jawab Natsu dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Hahahahaha..,... kalian bahkan menjawab secara bersamaan!"

"Grrrrr..." "..."

Terlihat ada percikan listrik persaingan antara dahi Naruto dan Natsu.

"Hahhhh..." tapi akhirnya, Natsupun menyerah dan menghela nafas panjang. "...,.. dia pernah menolongku saat aku masih kecil dulu! Dan sejak saat itu, aku tidak perna melihatnya lagi. Tapi hari ini, aku sama skali tidak menyangka dapat bertemu lagi dengannya!" Jelas Natsu.

"Tapi kenapa selama sebulan ini aku sama skali tidak perna melihat dia di akademi ini?!"

"Itu sih wajar saja...,.. mengingat dia adalah calon pewaris dari keluarga bangsawan Senju, jadwal pelatihan dan pembelajaran politik bangsawan sungguh sangat ketat. Tapi pada akhirnya diapun dapat menyelesaikannya dan ikut mendaftar di akademi ini beberapa hari yang lalu!"

"Souka...,.. jadi begi~" Naruto sedikit tersentak saat baru menyadari sesuatu. "..,... baru mendaftar? Jadi maksudmu dia ini. ,..?!"

"Yap..,... dia adalah murid angkatan pertama sama seperti kita!" Jawab Natsu.

Sebulir keringat langsung saja turun dengan lancarnya dari pelipis Naruto. Matanya bergulir dari bawa keatas untuk memastikan bahwa pandangannya itu tidak salah.

'Dilihat dari sisi manapun juga, tetap saja dia tidak terlihat seperti murid angkatan pertama' pikir Naruto.

"kalau benar seperti itu, lalu kenapa bisa Sairaorg-san sudah mendapat julukan sebagai salah satu dari Top Three murid terkuat di akademi ini?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"A-ahahaha...,." Sairaorg tertawa kaku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "...,... sebenarnya aku sudah perna mendaftar di akademi ini sejak dua tahun lalu! Tapi yahh...,.. seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Natsu tadi, aku sempat berhenti karena keperluan politik bagi keluarga bangsawan dan baru selesai beberapa hari ini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali bersekolah di akademi ini!"

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Tapi kenapa kau memilih untuk memulainya dari awal? Bukankah sebagai murid yang pernah bersekolah disini, kau seharusnya dapat menjadi murid angkatan ke dua!" Sekarang giliran Natsu yang bertanya.

"Itu semua adalah prosedur akademi yang harus diikuti oleh semua murid yang ada di akademi ini. Jadi jika ada murid yang memiliki masalah dan terpaksa harus berhenti sementara dengan batas waktu yang melewati angka satu tahun, maka dia akan dikenakan sangsi dan diharuskan memulainya dari awal!"

Sebulir keringat kembali meluncur dengan lancarnya dari pelipis Naruto dan Natsu.

'Peraturan macam apa itu?!' Pikir mereka.

"Yahhh..,.. aku rasa cukup sampai disini dulu!" Ucap Sairaorg.

Naruto dan Natsu terdiam dengan ekspresi bingung diwajahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah saat ini kita masih berada di depan gedung Divisi Wizard?!" Tanya Natsu.

"ada hal yang harus aku urus terlebih dahulu..,.. sampai jumpa!" ucap Sairaorg yang kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Natsu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..,... sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam kelas!" Ucap Natsu dan diberi anggukan oleh Naruto.

Merekapun kembali berjalan menuju kelas dengan ditemani berbagai macam ejekan yang dapat membuat telinga mereka berdua memanas.

.

 _ **[Skipe Time]**_

.

Teng..., Tong..,.. Teng...,. Tong

Bunyi bel dari jam raksasa yang berada dipuncak menara akademi berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajaran telah berakhir.

"Hahhh..,.. akhirnya selesai juga" gumam Naruto lelah.

Berdiri dari acara duduknya, dia mulai meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu kaku setelah dua jam lebih duduk dan mendengar mata pelajaran yang begitu merepotkan baginya.

'Apakah ada yang lebih merepotkan dari ini?' Pikir Naruto.

Brakkkk

Semua murid yang masih berada dalam ruangan itu tersentak kaget saat pintu masuk ruangan kelas didobrak dengan begitu kerasnya.

"SIAPA YANG BERNAMA UZUMAKI NARUTO DISINI?!"

Suara lantang menggema dengan diringi masuknya seorang murid berambut pirang panjang dengan tampang yang begitu memuakan.

"...?"

Semua murid terdiam saat melihat siapa yang telah mendobrak pintu kelas mereka. Mata dari pria itu menatap kesegala penjuru ruangan, Dan pandangannya langsung berhenti kearah sebuah objek yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

Melihat siapa gerangan yang sedang mencarinya itu, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah..,..

'Mendokusei!'

.

Di tempat lain

.

Sairaorg berjalan pelan disebuah koridor sempit yang hanya memiliki lilin sebagai penerangannya. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya diapun sampai di ujung koridor yang memiliki bentuk lebih luas dari pada yang tadi. Di hadapannya kini terdapat sebuah pintu besar yang sepertinya terbuat dari perunggu.

Berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut, Sairorg kemudian mendorong pelan pintu itu hingga mengahsilkan bunyi berdecit yang menandakan bahwa pintuk sedang terbuka.

Kreeeettt..

Setelah merasa cukup, Sairaorgpun memasuki pintu tersebut.

"Kau terlambat!" Ucap salah satu sosok yang seluruh tubuhnya disensor oleh bayangan hitam. Namun dari suaranya, dapat diketahui bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan.

"Tidak biasanya orang sepertimu telat dalam masalah waktu!" Ucap sosok lain yang juga memiliki tubuh yang disensor.

"Gomen,,.. gomen..,. Tadi ada sedikit kendala dalam perjalan menuju ke sini!" Balas Sairorg yang langsung menduduki salah satu kursi yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan itu memiliki diameter yang cukup luas dengan berbagai macam lilin sebagai alat penerangannya.

Di dalam ruangan itu juga terdapat meja bundar besar dengan adanya sepuluh kursi yang masing-masing kursinya telah di isi oleh sepuluh orang murid termasuk Sasuke, Menma, Arashi, Issei, dan Sairorg.

"Khe... bilang saja kau habis bersenang-senang dengan para wanita akademi ini!" Ucap Issei dengan senyuman Iblis yang tertampang jelas di bibirnya.

"Diamlah!..,... " Bentak Sasuke yang sepertinya memiliki kedudukan lebih tinggi dari beberapa orang yang di ruangan ini. "...,... beri hormat!"

"Ha'i...," mereka semua langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya kecuali Sairaorg yang hanya diam dalam posisi duduknya.

"Selamat datang kembali Taicho'u...,.." ucap mereka semua secara bersamaan disertai bungkukan hormat kepada Sairaorg.

Tersenyum kecil, Sairaorgpun mengangkat suaranya.

"Yoooo mina-san...,.. lama tidak bertemu!" Balas Sairaorg.

Setelah selesai dengan acara penghormatannya, merekapun kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Baiklah...,.. saya,.., Senju Sairaorg selaku ketua dari kelompok _**[Ten Commandments]..,...,**_ dengan ini menyatakan bahwa rapat mengenai festival tahunan Konoha akademi...,...,.. akan dibuka!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **[And Cut]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tidak banyak yang ingin aku sampaikan. Mungkin saya akan sedikit membahas pertanyaan dari para reader sekalian...**_

 _ **Rias yang tidak cocok memakai nama senju?**_

 _ **Rias adalah anak dari Tsunade, dan nenek dari tsunade adalah Uzimaki Mito. Anggap saja, gen dari rambut Rias itu adalah keturunan dari Uzumaki Mito. Dan di sini bangsawan Uzumaki telah dihapuskan karena suatu hal yang masih menjadi rahasia dan hanya menyisahkan Mito dan Khusina.**_

 _ **Bangsawan Namikaze terlalu bodoh karena mengumbar-umbar aib yang seharusnya tidak boleh di publikasikan?!**_

 _ **Pernyataan ini akan terjawab pada chapter depan.**_

 _ **Dan untuk pertanyaan lainnya, akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.**_

 _ **Saya ras itu saja...**_

 _ **Byyyyy...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dibuang, ditelantarkan, hingga dijadikan sebagai bahan eksperimen untuk adiknya sendiri...,... yap,... itulah dia,... Uzumaki Naruto,... sang anak buangan dari salah satu keluarga bangsawan terbesar di kerajaan ini, dan satu-satunya Manusia yang berhasil mendapat julukan sebagai...,... 'The Big Zero'!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto dan semua karakter [selain Ooc] bukanlah kepunyaan saya**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Gaje! Ooc, dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **Chap 3. ~Uzumaki vs Phoenix~**

 **.**

 _ **Namikaze**_...,... merupakan salah satu dari lima keluarga bangsawan yang menguasai kerajaan Konoha. Bangsawan Namikaze dipimpin oleh seorang Wizard kelas atas bernama Namikaze Minato yang berhasil menyandang gelar _**[Lord]**_ karena mampu mencapai tingkat _**[white Gold]**_ diusia yang sangat muda, yaitu 23 tahun...

Namukaze Minato adalah seorang pribadi yang dikenal dengan sikap ramah dan baik hatinya. Sebagai kepala bangsawan Namikaze sekaligus penasehat bagi pemimpin Negara api Hiruzen Saratobi, dia sudah banyak berjasa bagi Negara maupun rakyatnya.

Sekedar informasi, suatu keluarga bangsawan di Kerajaan ini memiliki struktur yang sama dengan sebuah klan. Jadi jangan heran jika sebuah keluarga bangsawan memiliki lebih dari 200 warga atau keluarga yang menyandang gelar bangsawan. Tapi tentu saja, yang lebih diutamakan adalah kepala bangsawan tersebut dan semua keturunannya. Sehingga garis keturunan yang sudah cukup jauh melenceng dari kepala bangsawan atau biasa disebut dengan keluarga cabang, maka status mereka dapat disetarakan dengan rakyat biasa yang hidup di kerajaan Konoha tersebut.

Seperti yang aku jelaskan tadi, bahwasanya Minato adalah pribadi yang ramah dan baik hati. Namun karena adanya suatu insiden yang begitu menyiksa batinnya, maka kepribadiannya pun ikut berubah menjadi dingin dan cukup kejam.

Sejak penculikan Istrinya dan kenyataan yang menyatakan bahwa Istrinya dihamili oleh orang lain padahal selang waktu pernikahan mereka hanya terpaut selama dua jam, sudah cukup membuat pria sebaik Minato menjadi dingin dan kurang peduli lagi kepada orang lain kecuali kelurganya sendiri.

Dia sudah melakukan berbagai macam cara agar stresnya itu bisa hilang. Dan salah satunya adalah, dengan menyingkirkan dalang dari semua stresnya itu. apa lagi kalau bukan bayi haram yang di kandung oleh Istrinya itu.

Dia sudah melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk menyingkirkan anak tersebut, namun semua usahanya sia-sia karena adanya hal aneh yang seakan selalu melindungi bayi tersebut. Dia takut jika anak yang lahir itu akan menjadi orang yang hebat dengan melihat semua kejadian tidak masuk akal yang telah menimpa hampir semua dokter yang mencoba untuk membunuhnya.

sempat dia berpikir untuk membuang anak itu sejauh mungkin agar dirinya bisa terbebas dari siksa neraka yang terus menghantuinya. Tapi lagi-lagi rencananya gagal saat Hiruzen yang merupakan pemimpin dari kerajaan Konoha sekaligus Negara api mengetahui kelakuannya. Akhirnya Hiruzen menyuruh beberapa anbu untuk mengawasi anak itu agar tidak lagi mengalami penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Dan dengan semua itu, ketakutan Minato semakin menjadj-jadi.

Tapi semua ketakutannya hilang saat anak tersebut mulai tumbuh dewasa... mulai dari fisik yang begitu lemah, pertimbuhan mana yang terbilang sangat lambat, hingga pemahaman yang terbilang cukup bodoh untuk anak usia 7 tahun.

Ditambah lagi dengan lahirnya anak pertama dari hasil pernikahan mereka berdua, semakin menambah kebahagiaan bagi diri Minato. Selain itu, anak mereka juga menjadi salah satu anak yang disebut-sebut sebegai generasi muda yang hanya muncul 100 tahun sekali. Anak jenius yang bahkan dapat menguasai rasengan di umur enam tahun, dan yahh itu adalah prestasi yang sungguh tidak masuk akal untuk dibayangkan.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengasingkan anak tersebut di gubuk yang terletak cukup jauh dari Istana Namikaze. Di gubuk itu anak tersebut hanya hidup sendiri dengan berbekal sepasang pakaian dan beberapa pakaian lainnya di lemari. Soal makanan, dia selalu diantarkan makanan sekali sehari dari para pelayan bangsawan Namikaze. Namun hidupnya tidak seenak itu. Makanan itu akan selalu diantarkan pada jam yang sama dan di letakan tepat di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Jadi jika anak itu sedang keluar dan terlambat pulang, maka dia harus rela makannya telah tersapu debu, dimakan oleh binatang yang kebetulan lewat, hingga terkena guyuran hujan.

Para anbu yang mengawasi anak tersebut tidak berani melakukan apa-apa. Itu semua karena ancaman dari Minato itu sendiri yang akan membunuh siapa saja jika ada yang berani mencampuri urusan kekuarganya. Tapi tetap saja, sebagai anbu yang menjalankan perintah langsung dari pemimpin Negara api, mereka harus memberikan informasi tersebut kepada Hiruzen. Dan setelah Hiruzen mendengar hal tersebut, tentu saja dia sangat marah... dia tidak perna menyangka pria sebaik Minato dapat melakukan hal sekeji itu.

Hiruzenpun akhirnya memutuskan, di umur sepulu tahun dia akan mengambil anak itu dengan pertimbangan yang cukup panjang. Walaupun dia adalah pemimpin tertinggi kerajaan dan Negara, tapi tetap saja Hiruzen tidak bisa seenaknya melakukan hal yang dia mau kepada keluarga bangsawan. Semua itu di atur oleh hukum yang telah ada sejak zaman Hasirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha, dan karena hukum itulah akhirnya Hiruzen menang dan dapat membawa anak bernama Naruto itu. Dan tentu saja semua itu dirahasiakan oleh warga mapun hampir semua keluarga bangsawan.

untuk Minato, dia memundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai penasehat Hiruzen karena kesal akan hal tersebut.

Pertama kali dia melihatnya, amarahnya benar-benar langsung naik hingga ketitik tertinggi. Bagaimana tidak...,.. anak berumur sepulu tahun yang seharusnya diperlakukan dengan baik, malah mengalami hal yang sebaliknya. Tubuh kurus yang hanya menyisahkan tulang dan kulit, pakaian robek compang camping yang bahkan tidak layak dipakai oleh pengemis sekalipun, hingga terdapat berbagai macam luka di seluruh tubuhnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat hati tua Hiruzan menangis dengan kondisi anak itu. Diapun bertekat untuk merawat anak tersebut dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raganya.

Setelah dua tahun dia merawat anak tersebut, sepertinya Minato tidak mau menyerah untuk menyudutkan anak malang tersebut. Itu terbukti dengan adanya rumor tidak mengenakan terdengar oleh telinga Hiruzen. Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak haram dari hasil hubungan seorang pela**r rakyat jelata yang sudah meninggal akibat sebuah penyakit dan mendapat simpati dari keluarga Namikaze untuk merawat anak tersebut.

Dan hal itu menyebar kesegala penjuru kerajaan dan menimbulkan tanggapan negative dimana mana. Keluarga Namukaze mendapat respon positiv karena kebaikannya dalam merawat anak tersebut, dan tanggapan negativ di arahkan kepada orang tua serta anak yang mereka lahirkan.

Bodoh memang jika melampiaskan kesalahan oratng tua kepada anaknya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah zaman dimana pola pemikiran manusia masilah sangat terbatas. Jadi jangan heran jika mereka semua dapat terpengaruh dengan kata-kata manis dari para bangsawan yang sudah mendapat citra baik di mata mereka semua.

Mendengar hal tersebut, lagi-lagi kesabaran Hiruzen semakin di uji. Dan untuk anak yang masih berumur 12 tahun itu, dia hanya dapat pasrah dan menerima segala macam cemohan yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

Hiruzen tidak dapat berbuat banyak akan hal tersebut. Walaupun itu semua adalah kebohongan, tapi Rumor itu sudah terlanjur tersebar keseluruh penjuru kerajaan dan telah dipastikan oleh kepala bangsawan Namikaze Minato.

Nasib buruk belum mau menjauhi anak bernama Naruto itu. Rumor itu terdengar sampai ke telinga istri Hiruzen. Dan karena tidak bisa menanggung malu yang lebih lama lagi, akhirnya istri Hiruzen juga mengusir anak tersebut dan tidak mau lagi merawatnya.

Hiruzen cukup dibuat frustasi dengan semua itu. Dia sempat berpikir, apakah hanya dirinya yang memiliki rasa empati terhadap anak ini?! Karena masalah pekerjaan yang masih sangat menumpuk, Hiruzen juga tidak bisa menjaga anak tersebut. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah apartemen sederhana kepada anak itu dengan harapan agar Naruto dapat memiliki tempat untuk tinggal. Tidak lupa pula dia terus mengirimkan uang dan berkujung setiap bulan untuk memenuhi dan melihat kehidupan Naruto.

Dia sadar..,.. Naruto adalah anak yang mendapat banyak skali cobaan dalam hidupnya. Mulai dari diskriminasi oleh hampir seluruh masyarakat kerajaan, hingga perkembangan yang terbilang parah untuk anak seusianya. Mulai dari perkembangan mana, fisik, hingga pengetahuannya sungguh berada cukup jauh di bawa kata standar untuk anak berumur 12 tahun.

selama beberapa tahun terakhir, Hiruzen sama skali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengunjungi Naruto. Dia hanya dapat mengirim uang karena masalah pekerjaan yang semakin bertambah banyak. Dia tidak tau bagaimana perkembangan Naruto, karena semua anbu yang dia punya sudah mendapat tugas untuk menjalankan misi masa panjang di luar kerajaan.

Namun setelah 5 tahun kemudian, dia cukup kaget saat melihat nama Uzumaki Naruto terpampang nyata diselembar kertas pendaftara akademi Konoha. Dia sama skali tidak menyangka bahwa anak itu nekat untuk masuk kedalam akademi tersebut. Tapi sebagai orang tua yang sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya sendiri, Hiruzen berharap bahwa anak itu sudah berkembang pesat sejak pertama kali dia melihatnya.

Namun semua harapannya pupus saat melihat hasil ujian dari Naruto. Mulai dari pengecekan mana yang hanya mencapai angka 50, ketahanan fisik yang terbilang lemah, ujian penguasaan sihir hanya sebatas **[Rank D]** , hingga tes tertulis yang hanya dapat dijawab setengah dari 100 soal yang ada. Yahhh...,.. bisa dibilang semuanya hampir berada di bawah standar.

Tapi Hiruzen tidak kecewa dengan semua itu. Setidaknya Naruto masih dapat memasuki akademi Konoha walaupun dia berada di kelas 'F' Divisi Wizard yang merupakan kelas terendah dalam Divisi tersebut.

Dan sekarang, dirinya harus kembali dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan dari salah satu anbu miliknya.

"Apakah semua yang kau katakan itu benar?" Tanya Hiruzen serius untuk memastikan.

Saat ini dirinya sedang berada di ruang kerja yang terletak di ujung Istana kerajaan Konoha dengan adanya seorang anbu berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Anbu itu tidak memakai topeng sehingga seluruh garis wajahnya dapat terlihat. Rambut perak jabrik, sepasang bola mata yang terlihat sangat malas, memakai masker yang menutupi hidung hingga mulutnya, dan seluruh tubuhnya terbalut jubah bertudung.

"Aku mengatakan sesuai dengan apa yang mataku lihat. Jadi yahhh,. ,.. aku bisa pastikan bahwa semua itu benar adanya!"

Hiruzen menutup matanya sejenak. Dia menopang dagu dengan kedua kepalan tangan yang disatukan, lalu tidak lama kemudian dia kembali membuka matanya.

"Kau boleh pergi!"

Mengangguk paham, anbu itupun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir teleportasi berwarna perak yang muncul di bawah kakinya.

Setelah kepergian sang anbu, Hiruzen Memutar kursinya dan menghadap kearah jendela yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Matanya menatap serius langit yang terlihat begitu cerah. Namun tidak lama, bibir tuanya menampilkan sebuah senyum yang mengisaratkan rasa bangga akan sesuatu.

'Api _**[Azure]**_ kah?!' Pikir Hiruzen.

"Hahahahahahaha...,..." Hiruzen tertawa keras saat memikirkan hal itu. "...,...,.. aku tidak menyangka anak yang disangkah sebuah kegagalan, ternyata menyimpan berlian di dalam dirinya!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, raut mukanya malah menjadi bingung.

'Tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikannya..,...,.. Naruto?!'

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **©©®®\\*** The Big Zero**/®®©©**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

'Heyy..heyy.. apa kalian dengar?'

'Katanya si nol besar akan melawan Riser-sama!'

'Benarkah?'

'Wahhh... si bodoh itu cari mati rupanya!'

Seisi gedung Divisi Wizard kembali dihebokan dengan adanya kabar bahwa si 'Nol besar' akan melawan Riser Phoenix yang merupakan salah satu murid angkatan ke dua paling berbakat di akademi tersebut. Bahkan dalam festival tahun lalu, dia dapat masuk di jajaran 15 besar sebagai _**Top Stronger in the Academic.**_

"Hey Rias, apa kau tau apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" Seorang wanita berambut biru tua dengan gaya ekor kuda bertanya kepada wanita berambut merah Crimson yang ada tepat di depannya.

"Aku juga tidak tau Akeno! Tapi sepertinya, kehebohan ini terjadi karena sesuatu yang ada di bawah sana" balas wanita yang bernama Rias sambil menatap keluar jendela untuk melihat dua orang pria yang sedang berhadapan satu sama lain di tengah lapangan luas yang ada tepat di depan air mancur raksasa tersebut.

"...?"

Karena penasaran, wanita bernama Akeno itupun juga ikut menatap keluar jendela. Matanya seketika menyipit saat melihat siapa gerangan yang sedang membuat heboh seisi gedung Divisi Wizard ini.

"Bukankah itu Riser Phoenix? Dan yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu kalau tidak salah Um...,.Uk..,.. Uz.., ahhhh..,. Uzumaki Naruto..,. Murid yang mendapat nilai terendah dalam ujian masuk dan sekaligus mendapat julukan sebagai _**The Big Zero!**_ Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Akeno.

"Entahlah..,.. "ucap Rias sambil menutup mata dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "...,... sepertinya mereka akan bertarung!"

"Benarkah?! khukhukhukhu..,.. malang skali nasib si rambut kuning itu. Dia pasti akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Riser, mengingat dia adalah salah satu yang terbaik di angkatan ke dua!" Ucap Akeno dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"Hahhh..,..,. Ucapan dan ekspresimu itu sama skali tidak sebanding kau tau! Yahhhh,.. tapi harus aku akui, kali ini kau memang benar...,..." Rias kembali membuka matanya dan kembali menatap datar kedua pria yang sedang berhadapan itu. "...,... murid terburuk melawan salah satu dari yang terbaik...,... ini akan berakhir cepat!" Ucap Rias bosan..

Senju Rias..,.. merupakan seorang bangsawan Senju yang menjadi murid angkatan pertama dan menyandang gelar sebagai _**Crimson Quin.**_ Gelar tersebut diberikan karena kekuatannya dalam mengendalikan Power of Dectraction sudah sangat baik di umurnya yang sekarng sehingga dia juga dianggap sebagai wanita Jenius.

Sedangkan yang menjadi teman pembicaraannya adalah Himajime Akeno..,..,.. seorang murid dari bangsawan kecil Himajime yang juga mendapat julukan sebagai _**Electric Quin**_ karena kekuatannya dalam mengendalikan petir suci sangatlah mengagumkan. Walaupun dia berasal dari bangsawan kecil, tapi dedikasinya dalam ujian masuk akademi membuat para petinggi terkagum dengan kemampuan yang dia miliki. Dan akhirnya, diapun dimasukan dalam daftar sebagai salah satu dari lima wanita jenius di akademi Konoha.

.

Line Break

.

Seluruh pinggiran lapangan telah dipenuhi oleh para murid yang ingin menyaksikan pertarungan antara Naruto dan Riser.

'Jadi benar Riser-sama akan bertarung melawan pecundang itu?'

'Aku berani bertaruh, satu menitpun pecundang itu tidak akan bertahan!'

'Ya... aku setuju denganmu'

Itulah pendapat para penonton yang ada disitu.

Sedangkan untuk Riser dan Naruto, mereka hanya saling menatap datar satu sama lain tanpa ada niatan untuk bergerak.

"Jadi..,. Ada urusan apa Senpai memanggilku ke tempat ini?" Tanya Naruto datar.

Riser menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Bukankah sudah jelas..,.. aku memanggilmu kesini karena perbuatanmu yang membuat anak buahku harus rela kehilangan salah satu tangan dan kakinya!"

"..?!"

Semua murid yang mendengar hal itu membulatkan matanya shok, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar saat. Ini.

'Oi..,oi..,oi... jangan bercanda!'

'Kehilangan salah satu kaki dan tangan?'

'Tidak mungkin!'

'Kalupun itu benar, pasti dia menggunakan trik kotor untuk melakukannya!'

'Yaa... itu benar!'

'Dasar pecundang menjijikan!'

'Hajar dia Riser-sama... buat dia menyesali perbuatannya!'

'Yaaaa...!'

Seluruh murid yang ada disitu kembali heboh dan semakin menyudutkan Naruto. Sedangkan untuk Naruto sendiri, dia hanya mengkore kore telinganya gatal tanpa memperdulikan semua hinaan yang dilontarkan kearahnya.

"Maaf...,.., aku lupa!" Jawab Naruto santai yang masih mencoba mengeluarkan kotoran dari telinganya.

Tatapan Riser berubah menjadi tajam penuh akan amarah.

Slashhhh

Kobar api seketika membarah dari sekujur tubuhnya. Seakan tidak merasakan panasnya api tersebut, Riser masih menatap tajam Naruto.

"Aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau meminta maaf dan bersujud padaku.,.., tapi sayang..,..."

Merentangkan tangan kannya kedepan, sebuah lingkaran sihir cukup besar muncul didepan telapak tangan Riser.

"...,..,. Kau malah menaruh minyak diatas api yang membara!"

Bostdhhh

Sebuah tembakan bola api raksasa yang menyamai besarnya sebuah mini buss, langsung mengarah ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu, hanya diam tanpa berniat menghindar ataupun menangkisnya. Namun seringai keji seketika muncul di sudut bibirnya.

Blarrrrrr

Ledakan cukup besar mengguncang seluruh arena pertarungan. Debu beterbangan dimana mana sehingga menghalangi para murid untuk melihat keadaan Naruto yang terkena serangan tersebut. Perlu kita ketahui bahwa seluruh lapangan ini telah dilapisi oleh barier penghalang. Jadi dampak dari pertarungan mereka tidak akan melukai para murid ataupun merusak properti yang ada di akademi tersebut.

'Su-sugoi!'

'Jadi ini kekuatan dari api suci milik Riser-sama yang masuk dalam jejeran 15 besar **Top Stronger in The Academic!** '

'Rasakan! pecundang itu pasti sudah sekarat dengan serangan sebesar itu!'

Itulah komentar yang di ajukan oleh para penonton. Namun semua itu berbeda bagi Riser Phoenix. Entah kenapa, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari pemuda yang sedang menjadi lawannya ini.

'Perasaan apa ini?' Pikir Riser bingung.

"Menyerang murid tanpa membuat perjanjian terlebih dahulu..,...,... "

"...!?"

Semua murid terkejut saat mendengar sebuah suara yang muncul dari balik kepulan asap yang dihasilkan oleh serangan Riser tadi.

Wushhhh

Angin bertiup cukup kencang sehingga menghilangkan semua asap dan menampakan apa yang ada di balik kepulan asap tersebut.

"..,...,.. bukankah itu melanggar peraturan?"

Lagi dan lagi semua murid termasuk Riser harus dibuat terkejut dengan keadaan Naruto yang terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa adanya luka maupun goresan yang ada pada baju ataupun kulitnya.

'Di-dia tidak terluka!'

'Ba-bagaimana bisa?'

Semua keterkejutan itu juga berlaku bagi ke dua orang wanita yang juga sedang memperhatikan jalannya pertarungan dari ruangan kelas yang terletak jauh di tingkat atas yang ada di gedung Divisi Wizard.

"Dia...,.. tidak terluka?!" Gumam Rias tidak percaya.

"Khukhukhukhu..,..., sepertinya dia tidak selemah yang aku kira!" Ucap Akeno walaupun dia juga masih merasa cukup terkejut dengan semua itu.

Rias menatap intens kearah Naruto yang terlihat sedang membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor.

'Uzumaki Naruto..,..,.. siapa kau sebenarnya?!'. Pikirnya.

.

Sedangkan di atas tingkat tertinggi gedung Divisi Wizard, terdapat dua orang Pria yang juga sedang memperhatikan pertarungan antara Naruto dan Riser.

"Apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam kepada pria berbadan kekar yang diketahui bernama Senju Sairaorg.

"Yaa...,.." Sairaorg menatap tajam kearah Naruto. "...,... dia memakan serangan api milik Riser!" Lanjut Sairaorg.

Pria berambut pantat ayam yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke, juga ikut menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

" _ **The Big Zero**_ kah?! Aku rasa dia tidak selemah itu..,..,.. bagaimana menurutmu..,...,.. Menma!" Ucap Sasuke sambil melirik ke belakang.

Seorang pria berambut merah jabrik agak panjang terlihat sedang bersandar di dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menutup matanya.

"Hn..,.." gumam pria yang ternyata adalah Menma Namikaze, Anak ajaib dari bangsawan Namikaze yang masuk dalam jejeran _**[Top Five Stronger In The Academic].**_

Membuka matanya secara perlahan, maka terlihatlah sepasang mata biru sedalam samudra yang menatap datar lurus kedepan.

'Uzumaki Naruto!'

"Khee...,,.." dia terkekeh pelan dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari kedua temannya itu. "..,...,. Seorang pecundang akan tetap menjadi pecundang!..,...,.. "

Matanya lalu berkilat tajam sebelum dia menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

"...,..,.. dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu!"

.

Kembali kepertarungan!

.

Setelah merasa pakaiannya sudah bersih, Naruto lalu memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana dan menatap datar Riser yang juga ikut menatapnya tajam masih dengan kobaran api yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya.

"Lumayan untuk sarapan!" Ucap datar Naruto.

"Ckk!" Riser mengertakan giginya kesal dengan tingkah laku Naruto yang terkesan meremehkannya.

'Aku yakin serangan tadi berhasil mengenainya! Tapi kenapa?...,.,. Kenapa serangan sebesar itu sama skali tidak berefek padanya?..,..,..,' Riser semakin meningkatkan itensitas mananya hingga membuat tanah mulai memerah akibat panasnya kobaran api yang kian membesar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

'...,..,.. benarkah dia hanyalah seorang pecundang yang dijuluki sebagai si nol besar? Tidak..,.. tidak...! Aku yakin tidak merasakan energi sihir apapun dari tubuhnya untuk melindungi diri dari seranganku. Jadi pasti tadi hanyalah kesalahanku atau keberuntungan yang menyelamatkannya!'

Mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung, Riser siap melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

'Aku pastikan kali ini pasti akan kena!'

Whushhh

Dengan kecepatan tinggi yang tidak dapat ditangkap oleh mata orang biasa, Riser meluncur cepat kearah Naruto.

Semua penonton menatap takjub dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki oleh Riser.

'Ce-cepat skali!' Itulah yang dipikiran mereka semua.

Setelah merasa jaraknya sudah cukup, sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di kepalan tangan kanan Riser dan membuat kepalan tinju miliknya di penuhi oleh api membara.

Riser tersenyum Melihat Naruto yang hanya diam tanpa ada niatan untuk menghindar. Atau mungkin dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menghindari serangan secepat itu?

Dan saat jarak Riser dan Naruto sudah sangat menipis..,...,

Shinggggg

Riser malah kembali menghilang dan muncul di belakang Naruto. Rupanya serangan pertama hanyalah pengecoh agar menghilangkan fokus dari Naruto.

'Selesai sudah!...'

Blarrrrrr...

Ledakan yang lebih besar dari yang tadi kembali mengguncang seluruh lapangan pertarungan.

Wushhhh

Terlihat Riser yang melompat mundur dari dalam kepulan asap hasil ledakan yang dia timbulkan.

Tap tap

Mendarat sempurna di tempatnya tadi, matanya menatap datar kepulan asap yang masih memenuhi seluruh area pijakan Naruto. Dan setelah kepulan asap mulai meredah, maka terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang terbaring tengkurap di tengah kawah yang cukup lebar hasil dari serangan Riser tadi.

Beberapa pakaian miliknya mulai dari lengan, belakang, hingga dadanya sudah robek karena terkena serangan milik Riser.

"Be-berhasil!"

"Woooo..,.. Riser-sama berhasil mengalahkan pecundang itu!"

"Tentu saja..,.. tidak mungkin pecundang seperti dia sanggup melawan Riser-sama!"

Sorak sorai kemenangan ditunjukan kepada Riser oleh para murid yang menonton pertarungan tersebut.

Rias dan Akaeno yang melihat itu sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum mereka berdua mengjela nafas panjang.

"Hahhhh..,..,. Sudah berakhir yah?" Ucap Akeno.

"Sepertinya yang tadi itu hanya kebetulan!" Ucap Rias.

"Huhhh.. padahal aku sudah berharap menemukan hal yang menarik dari murid itu. Tapi ternyata aku salah" gumam Akeno kecewa.

.

Melihat lawannya sudah terkapar ditanah, Riserpun menghilangkan api sucinya dan sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit kaku.

"Sudah kuduga...,,,,.. yang tadi itu hanyalah keberuntunganmu!..,... " Riser menatap datar tubuh Naruto yang masih setia terbaring di sana. "..,..,.. seandainya kau mau bersujut dan meminta maaf, mungkin kau tidak perlu merasakan hal ini!" Lanjutnya.

Diapun membalikan badannya dan mulai berjalan pelan hendak meninggalkan arena pertarungan.

"Mau kemana kau!...,..."

Degg...

Semua murid termasuk Riser terdiam saat mendengar suara yang berasal dari tempat Naruto terbaring.

Membalikan badannya, kedua bola mata Riser membulat sempurna saat melihat Naruto yang sedang berusaha untuk bangkit dari acara terbaringnya. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus dari Riser, melainkan hilangnya semua luka yang ada pada tubuh Naruto dan hanya menyisahkan baju yang masih dalam keadaan robek.

'Ti-tidak mungkin!'

'Se-semua lukanya menghilang!'

Setelah berhasil menegakan badannya, maka terlihatlah tubuh atletis Naruto yang penuh dengan bekas luka kecil maupun besar. Dan bekas luka lobang yang ada di punggungnya, membuat semua murid yang melihat hal tersebut merasa ngeri dan takut.

.

.

"Se-semua lukanya menghilang!" Ucap Rias tidak percaya.

"Ara..ara..ara..,.. lihatlah tubuh sexi yang penuh bekas luka itu..,.. " ucap Akeno walau sebenarnya dia juga sangat terkejut dengan semua itu. "...,... khukhukhukhu..,... aku ralat perkataanlu tadi! Pria itu benar-benar menarik perhatianku!" Lanjutnya dengan senyum nakal yang tertampang jelas di bibirnya.

.

Mata biru gelap Naruto berkilat tajam dan memandang Riser dengan penuh hawa membunuh.

"Pertarungan ini belum selesai bukan!" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum Iblis terpanpang jelas di bibirnya. "..,...,.. aku harus memujimu karena sempat membuatku terkejut dengan serangan dadakanmu tadi. Aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai kecepatan seperti itu dan mampu melancarkan serangan fisik dengan bantuan sihir api!...,.. tapi sekarang semua itu tidak berarti lagi!"

Membulatkan matanya lebar, Riser langsung menciptakan lingkaran sihir di kedua punggungnya dan memunculkan sayap api disana. Setelah itu, diapun langsung melompat terbang ke udara dengan sayap apinya saat instingnya merasakan adanya bahaya dari tempatnya dia berpijak...

Slashhhhhhhsss

Dan benar saja...,.. tidak lama setelah Riser terbang, sebuah kobaran api seketika keluar dan memenuhi seluruh area pijakan lapangan pertarungan. Dan jelas hal itu kembali membuat semua orang yang melihatnya dibuat takjub dan super duper terkejut.

Krakkkkk krakkkk krakkkkk...

Seluruh permukaan tanah yang menjadi jangkauan api tersebut, retak tidak karuan karena panasnya yang begitu membara.

"A-aku yang salah lihat, atau memang dia mengeluarkan api sebesar itu tanpa lingkaran sihir?!"

"Ti-tidak salah lagi! Dia bahkan tidak melakukan gerakan apapun untuk mengeluarkan api sebesar itu!" Ucap semua murid yang ada disitu.

.

"Ta-tanpa lingkaran sihir?...,...,." Tanya Rias tidak percaya. "...,...,.. hey Akeno! apakah benar kalau pemuda itu adalah The Big Zero seperti yang dibicarakan?!" Lanjutnya.

"Entahlah..,.., setelah semua ini, aku sama tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang pecundang!...,..." jawab Akeno. "...,...,. Astagaaa..,.. oke, cukup!, aku benar-tertarik dengan murid itu!" Lanjut Akeno yang tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Rias.

.

Sedangkan untuk Riser sendiri, dia masih tidak bisa menghentikan ekspresi shoknya saat melihat hal tersebut.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" Ucapnya tidak percaya.

Tidak memperdulikan semua tanggapan dari para murid, Naruto kembali membuat gerakan dimana tangan kanannya dia arahkan kesamping.

Slashhhhh

Secara perlahan, api mulai berkumpul ditangannya dan secara perlahan pula kontraksinya mulai memadat dan hendak membentuk sesuatu. tidak lama kemudian, sebuah tombak api sepanjang 5 meter telah tercipta digenggaman tangan Naruto.

Semua murid kembali terdiam tanpa bisa berkata apa apa lagi. Otak mereka masih tidak bisa mencerna semua hal tidak masuk akal yang sedang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Tidak memperdulikan semua itu, Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang dan langsung melempar tombak tersebut tepat kearah Riser.

"Lenyaplah dalam lautan api!" Gumam Naruto dingin.

Salshhhh wushhhhh

Udara terbelah akibat laju tombak yang bahkan kecepatannya melebihi kecepatan suara.

Melihat serangan tersebut, Riser hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi shok yang tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya. Jika dia tidak menghindar, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa nama Riser Phoenix hanya akan tinggal kenangan saat itu juga.

Dan dalam waktu kurang dari 1 detik..,...,..

Blarrrrrrrrrrr!

Ledakan api luar biasa dahsyat mengguncang seluruh area lapangan hingga ke seluruh daratan akademi. Bahkan penghalang yang melingkupi seluruh lapangan tersebut, juga ikut retak dan hendak hancur jika saja tidak ada energi cadangan yang mengantisipasinya.

Semua murid menjadi panik karena guncangan yang terjadi di seluruh kawasan akademi. Tidak sedikit murid yang berhamburan keluar karena takut jika gempa itu merobohkan bangunan akademi.

Sedangkan dalam kerumunan murid yang sedang menonton pertarungan tersebut, terdapat seorang pria berambit pink yang kita ketahui bersama sebagai Natsu yang terdiam sambil menatap malas kejadian yang sedang menghebohkan seluruh akademi itu.

"Huhhh..,.. dasar tukang pamer!" Ucapnya sambil berbalik dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

.

Kepulan asap mengepul hebat di udara tempat Riser berada. Dan setelah cukup lama, akhirnya kepulan asap itupun menghilang dan memperlihatkan udara kosong tanpa ada objek apapun di sana.

"Su-sugoi...!"

"O-oi...,. Be-benarkan dia adalah murid terburuk yang ada di akademi?!"

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

"Di-dia membunuh Riser-sama!"

"Riser-sama kalah oleh pecundang itu?!"

"Lihatlah..,.." ucap salah satu murid sambil menunjuk kearah penghalang yang melingkupi lapangan tersebut.

"Penghalangnya..,..,. Retak!" Ucap mereka tidak percaya.

Seharusnya penghalang itu bahkan bisa menahan serangan tingkat A. Tapi semua itu tidak berpengaruh pada serangan Naruto barusan.

Semua murid tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini. Riser yang merupakan salah satu murid paling berbakat di angkatan ke dua, dapat dikalahkan oleh pecundang itu.

Tidak hanya itu. Tehknik dan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, sudah cukup membuat semua murid terdiam dan ketakutan jika saja Naruto ingin membalas dendam atas penghinaan yang mereka lontarkan padanya.

Untuk Naruto sendiri, dia hanya menatap datar keatas tempat Riser berada tadi.

Shinggggg

Dalam situasi seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di udara kosong tepat 10 meter dari samping kanan Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah lobang dimensi tercipta disana dan memuntahkan seorang pria bermasker dengan jubah yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya, serta seorang pria yang dapat dikonformasi sebagai Riser Phoenix yang juga keluar dari dalam lubang dimensi tersebut.

Melihat hal itu, semua murid yang menyangka bahwa Riser telah mati, akhirnya dapat bernafas legah saat melihat Riser ternyata masih hidup.

Membuka matanya perlahan, Riser tersentak saat melihat sekelilingnya. Kepalanya sedikit sakit dan kurang bisa mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

Degg

Namun secara tiba-tiba kedua bola matanya membulat saat dia dapat mengingat hal yang hampir saja merenggut hidupnya beberapa waktu lalu. diapun meraba-raba tubuhnya untuk memastikan bahwa angota tubuhnya tidak ada yang hilang.

"A-aku masih hidup?!" Ucapnya tidak percaya.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto hanya diam tanpa mau berkomentar apa-apa tentang Riser yang masih bisa selamat setelah terkena serangannya tadi.

Tapi mata tajamnya lebih terfokus kearah Pria bermasker yang juga ikut keluar dari lobang dimensi bersama Riser tadi. Lebih tepatnya, Naruto menatap kearah mata kiri pria tersebut yang terlihat memiliki bekas luka dan juga adanya pola aneh dengan dasar merah mirip shuriken yang ada pada pupil matannya.

'Mata itu?!' Pikir Naruto seperti perna melihat pola mata yang seperti itu entah dimana.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, para murid yang melihat pria itu juga bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan pria bermasker yang muncul bersama Riser itu.

Pria bermasker itu melirik kearah penghalang dan seluruh area lapangan yang benar hancur tidak karuan.

'aku tidak menyangka dampaknya akan separah ini!...' matanya langsung menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. '...,.. siapa sebenarnya anak yang kau besarkan ini Hiruzen-sama?'. Pikirnya.

"Hentikan pertarungan ini!..,.. pertarungan tanpa adanya perjanjian dapat dianggap sebagai pelanggaran serius...,..." pria bermasker itu lalu menatap tajam Naruto. "..,...,. Dan untukmu, Uzumaki Naruto! Kau ditangkap karena perbuatan yang membuat dua orang murid sekarat dan tindakan yang hampir saja membunuh salah satu bangsawan di kerajaan ini!" Ucap tegas pria bermasker itu.

Naruto terdiam akan hal tersebut. Dia sudah tau cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan terjadi.

'Huhhhh..,... Mendokusei!'

.

.

.

"Khukhukhukhu..,..,. Baru kali ini ada pria yang dapat membuatku sangat tertarik!" Ucap Akeno setelah melihat semua kejadian itu.

Untuk Rias, dia hanya menutup mata untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Dan setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia pikirkan, diapun berbicara.

"Sudah kuputuskan..,..,." Bibirnya tersenyum kecil dan menatap tertarik kearah Naruto. "..,..,.. dia akan menjadi budaku!" Ucap Rias penuh akan ambisi.

"Ara..,.ara..,.ara..,.. tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" Balas Akeno dengan seringai persaingan yang begitu kental.

"Huhh..,.. kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang lebih dulu mendapatkan pemuda itu!"

Mereka berduapun kembali menatap Naruto dan kembali memikirkan suatu ambisi yang sama persis.

'Uzumaki Naruto..,..,.., kau akan menjadi miliku!' Pikir mereka berdua.

.

.

Sedangkan jauh diatas gedung akademi, Sairaorg dan Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang sepertinya hendak ditangkap akibat perbuatan yaang hampir saja merenggut nyawa seorang bangsawan.

"Sasuke..,..,. Aku ingin kau mencari semua data tentang murid bernama Naruto itu dan segera Serahkan padaku!" Ucap tegas Sairaorg.

"Hn..!" Mengagguk paham, Sasukepun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir dan hanya menyisahkan Sairaorg yang masih asik manyaksikan proses penangkapan Naruto.

'Uzumaki Naruto...,.. ' Sairaorg sedikit tersenyum dan ikut menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi di bawah kakinya.

.

.

'...,..sungguh menarik!'

.

.

.

.

And Cut

.

.

.

Yoooo Mina-san... kembali lagi dengan saya dalam chap 3 ini..,.

Bagaimana? Baguskah ? Jelekah? Silahkan review jika ada yg ingin di tanyakan.

Sampai jumpa minggu depan..

By...


	4. Chapter 4

**[7 tahun yang lalu-Hutan terlarang Kerajaan Konoha]**

 **.**

 **malam (Waktu Dunia Sihir)**

 **.**

 **Dhuarrr**

 **Blarrrr**

 **Shutttt**

 **Blarrrrr**

Ledakan-ledakan besar menghiasi gelapnya malam di hutan terlarang kerajaan Konoha.

"Masih Belum!"

Terlihat seorang bocah berumur 13 tahun berambut merah dengan tubuh terbalut oleh kobaran api merah, menyiapkan serangan berupa sebuah tinju api yang langsung dia arahkan kepada seekor makhluk yang dapat kita ketahui adalah seekor naga merah.

Melihat serangan tinju api yang mengarah tepat kearahnya, dengan cepat sang naga melindungi tubuhnya dengan kedua sayapnya

 **Blarrrrr**

"Ckkk!" Bocah itu mendecih kesal saat serangannya berhasil ditangkis oleh naga tersbut.

Dengan cepat, dia langsung menciptakan boster api di kedua kakinya dan terbang tinggi kelangit saat sang naga membuka kuat sayapnya hingga menimbulkan hempasan api yang dapat membakar apa saja dalam radius 50 meter. Untungnya tempat mereka bertarung terletak di tengah hutan yang mana terdapat ladang rumput luas yang menjadi arena pertarungnya.

Menatap tajam keatas, sang naga mendengus kesal saat melihat bocah yang menjadi lawannya sedang terbang tinggi di udara.

 **"Grrr... sudah kubilang, dalam pelatihan ini terbang tidak diperbolehkan!"** Sang naga berbicara keras dengan suara beratnya.

 **Cetak**

"Grr.. DASAR NAGA SIALAN...,, seranganmu itu bisa saja membunuhku jika aku tidak terbang kau tau!"

Anak itu membalas dengan teriakan dan perempatan urat yang tercipta di dahinya.

 **"Grrrrr.. dasar bocah penakut! Tentu saja aku sudah mengurangi dampak kekuatannya!"**

 **Cetak! cetak!**

Perempatan urat kembali tercipta di dahi anak itu.

"'Mengurangi' katamu?!" Dengan penuh amarah, bocah itu menunjuk kebelakang tepat dimana tanah dan segala rumput yang ada telah meleleh bagaikan plastik yang terbakar.

"APANYA YANG MENGURANGI DENGAN DAMPAK SEPERTI ITU! DASAR KADAL MERAH SIALAN!"

CETAk

Kali ini sang naga yang mendapat perempatan urat di dahinya...

"Grrrrr...,... bocah tengik, Berhenti memanggilku 'kadal merah'! Asal kau tau, aku adalah _**Agni**_... Naga matahari yang mendapat predikat De-"

"Ya...ya...ya... aku sudah tau semua itu, jadi kau tidak perlu mengatakannya!..." setelah mengatakan hal itu, matanya melirik kerah semak-semak yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempat pertarungan. "...,... lebih dari itu, kau juga merasakannya bukan!"

Naga yang ternyata bernama Agni itu, terdiam dan langsung ikut menatap ke arah semak-sema.

 **"Kau benar, ada yang memperhatikan kita sejak tadi!"**

 **'Tapi siapa gerangan yang bisa memasuki area ini? Padahal aku sudah memasang penghalang yang bahkan seorang Raja sihirpun tidak bisa untuk mendeteksi apalagi memasukinya?!'**

"Keluarlah,! kami tau kau mengawasi pertarungan ini sejak tadi!"

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban. Namun kemudian, semak-semak itu bergerak dan keluarlah sosok yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dan memperhatikan pertarungan mereka.

'Anak kecil?!' Pikir mereka berdua saat mengetahui bahwa anak kecilah yang telah mengawasi mereka. Anak itu memiliki postur cukup tegap dengan umur kisaran 10 tahunan dengan gara rambut jabrik berwarna guning.

Menghilangkan sayap apinya, anak berambut pink mendarat dengan sempurna dan menatap heran bocah tersebut.

 **"Grrrrr... siapa kau bocah, dan kenapa kau bisa memasuki tempat ini?!"** Tanya Agni dengan nada waspada. Walau bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap harus berhati-hati saat ada manusia yang berhasilmenembus penghalangnya, meskipun itu adalah seorang anak kecil.

"Hey kadal sialan,... Bisakah kau berbicara sedikit lebih sopan? Kau bisa menakutinya!" Ucap bocah berambut pink sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Agni.

 **"Grrrr... diamlah bocah! Lagi pula, dia tidak terlihat sedang ketakutan!"**

"Ck.. apa maksud-"

Bocah berambut pink terdiam saat dirinya menyadari bahwa anak kecil itu hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah yang begitu dingin dan kosong tanpa terlihat ketakutan sama skali.

'Ekspresi macam apa itu?' Pikir anak berambut pink.

Tidak hanya dia, Agnipun menyipitkan matanya saat melihat ekspresi dari anak tersebut. Terlihat begitu kosong dan kelam. Seakan-akan dia telah mengalami kejadian yang begitu menyiksa batinnya.

 **'Anak ini?! Apa yang telah dia lalui hingga mempunyai tatapan seperti itu?!'**

 **"Apa yang kau lakukan disini nak? Tidak seharusnya anak kecil sepertimu berada di tempat seperti ini, apa lagi hari sudah begitu larut!"**

Anak itu masih terdiam sambil terus menatap kosong kearah Agni. Lalu tidak lama, dia mulai melangkah pelan mendekati sang naga tanpa rasa takut sesikitpun seakan tidak peduli dengan adanya monster setinggi 20 kaki yang saat ini sedang berdiri tapat dihadapannya.

Setelah cukup dekat, diapun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertatapan dengan Agni.

"Bisakah...,... kau melatihku?!"

"..?"

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama saat mendengar permintaan dari anak itu. Lalu kemudian, Agni angkat bicara...

 **"Apa maksumu nak? Kau ingin menjadi muridku?!"**

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, jadi aku tidak perlu mengulangi ucapanku"

Kening Agni mengkerut saat mendengar balasan bocah berambut kuning itu. Apalagi dengan ekspresi dan tatapan super duper dingin, membuat sang naga ingin skali mengunyahnya.

 **"Aku memuji keberanianmu karena telah berani datang kemari dan berbicara seperti itu di hadapanku... tapi untuk menjadi muridku, tidak mungkin nak!'**

Anak itu terdiam. Wajahnya menunduk kebawah hingga ekspresinya tidak dapat terlihat karena terhalang oleh rambut yang terlalu panjang.

"Begitu yah!" Ucapnya sendu.

Lalu tanpa berkata-kata, dia langsung berbalik dan berjalan menjauh masih dengan wajah menunduk. Melihat hal itu, anak berambut pink langsung menatap tajam sang Naga.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu! Kau sama skali tidak terlihat keren!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, diapun berlari dan berhenti tepat di hadapan anak tersebut. Menyadari ada yang menghalangi jalannya, sang anak mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang telah menghalanginya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya datar anak tersebut.

Dengan senyuman lebar, si anak berambut pink pun menjawab.

"Jangan sinis begitu. Kau sudah datang ke sini, setidaknya perkenalkanlah namamu...,,,.."

Sambil menyodorkan tangannya hendak bersalaman, diapun melanjutkan.

"...,.. namaku Natsu, Uchiha Natsu... dan si Kadal merah besar itu. ..." sambil menunjuk Agni. "...,,, adalah Ayahku... Dan kau?"

Anak itu terdiam. Matanya melirik kebelakang untuk melihat Agni yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Setelah cukup, dia kembali melihat kedepan dan menatap datar uluran tangan Natsu.

"Naruto..., .. Uzumaki Naruto" ucap anak tersebut tanpa menjabat uluran tangan Natsu. "Sekarang...,.. apakah aku boleh pergi?" Lanjutnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalannya melewati Natsu.

Natsu langsung menatap tajam Agni yang hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Ckkk..." mendecih kesal karena sang ayah masih tidak mau berbicara, akhirnya Natsu memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ucapan Natsu. Sedikit menengok, Naruto lalu bebicara...

"Ada apa?"

"Hahh..." menghela nafas kecil, diapun melanjutkan. "...,... kau diterima.., mulai sekarang ayah akan mengajarimu!"

Agni tersentak kaget saat mendengar ucapan anaknya itu.

 **"Hey... apa yang ka-"** Agni menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Naruto yang kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon walau ekspresinya masih bertahan dalam keadaan datar.

 **"Hahhhh..."** Dan akhirnya Agni menyerah dengan helaan nafas panjang.

 **"Grrrr... baiklah, aku akan menerimamu sebagai muridku!"**

Kedua mata Naruto sedikit membulat terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Agni. Natsupun ikut tersenyum senang. Namun...

 **"Tapi dengan satu syarat...,,.."**

Naruto kembali terdiam dan menatap kosong Agni.

 **"...,... kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku"** lanjutnya **.**

Berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Naruto setuju dan mengangguk paham. Ekpresi Agni tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

 **"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau mendapat kekuatan?!"**

".."

Natsu mapun Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Agni. Terkhusus untuk Naruto, dia masih berpikir untuk menemukan jawabannya.

 **"Jawabanmu yang akan menentukan apakah kau berhak menjadi muridku, atau tidak sama skali!"**

Naruto masih terus berpikir. Dan tidak lama kemudian, diapun menjawab.

"Aku tidak ingin melalukan apa-apa!..."

"..."

Untuk sesat, jawaban Naruto membuat kening Natsu dan Agni mengkerut. Namun mereka tidak mau berbicara karena tau kalau Naruto belum selesai dengan jawabanya.

"...,. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku sama skali tidak tau untuk apakah kekuatan itu. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa kekuatan ada untuk melindungi hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, dan Sebahagian lainnya mengatakan bahwa kekuatan itu untuk menjadi yang terkuat, membalas dendam, mendamaikan dunia, hingga menguasai dunia...,... namun jujur, aku masih tidak mengerti untuk apa semua hal itu dilakukan?!...

Melindungi hal yang paling berharga? Bagiku itu hanyalah kenaifan yang berujung pada kesengsaraan. Semua orang tau bahwa setiap yang bernyawa pasti akan mati pada waktunya. Jadi Jika mereka berusaha untuk melindungi sesuatu dengan harapan agar tidak kehilangan apa yang mereka cintai, maka mereka semua hanyalah para pemimpi!..."

Agni dan Natsu hanya mampu terdiam sambil terus mendengarkan jawaban Naruto.

"...,.. Membalas dendam? Itu sedikit masuk akal. Namun tidak menghasilkan apa-apa kecuali kedamaian yang diselimuti oleh kebencian! Mendamaikan dunia? Mimpi yang terlalu naif dan omong kosong! Menguasai Dunia? Ambisi yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan! Menjadi yang terkuat? Aku rasa itu adalah hal yang paling masuk akal dari semua alasan yang aku sebut tadi. Tapi tetap saja, hanya kebosananlah yang bertahan di akhir... Lalu dari semua itu, akupun berpikir...,... apa gunanya menjadi kuat? Aku terus berpikir dan berpikir, tapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukan jawabannya...,,.."

Menjeda ucapannya sejenak, Naruto kemudian mendongak keatas dan kembali melanjutkan jawabanya.

"...,... namun akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu! Saat melihat seekor burung terbang bebas di langit luas, akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku hanya ingin bebas tanpa terikat oleh segala jenis ikatan apapun. Tidak perlu merasakan kasih sayang yang pada akhinya hanya menjadi kebencian, tidak perlu mencintai seseorang yang pada akhirnya hanya menjadi kesakitan, dan tidak perlu terkekang oleh para manusia yang selalu menindas orang yang lemah. Aku hanya ingin bebas! Mengikuti alur kehidupanku tanpa perlu merasakan semua itu. Aku tidak perlu tujuan, karena hal itu hanya akan mengikatku. Aku tidak perlu impian karena itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Aku tidak perlu menjadi baik maupun jahat karena takdirlah yang akan menuntunku...,..."

Menurunkan pandanganya, Naruto menatap kedua telapak tangannya dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya langsung melompat pada kilasan-kilasan masa lalu yang benar-benar telah berhasil membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"...,... jadi jawabanku adalah, aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku berdasarkan takdir yang akan kutempuh nanti. Entah itu menjadi jahat maupun baik, menghancurkan dunia atau menyelamatkanya, aku tidak peduli...,..." matanya langsung berkilat tajam saat mengatakan hal teraebut. "...,... yang terpenting, aku tidak ingin terikat oleh apapun dan memilih untuk hidup bebas tanpa tertindas oleh siapapun!"

"..."

Agni dan Natsu sedikit melotot saat mendengar semua penjelasan Naruto. Merekapun berpikir...,

'Apakah benar makhluk ini masih berumur 12 tahun?!' Pikir mereka tidak percaya.

"Hahahahahahaha...,..." Tawa keras yang menggetarkan seluruh daratan dikeluarkan oleh Agni. "...,... sepanjang hidupku, aku tidak perna mendengar jawaban seperti itu keluar dari mulut manusia manapun, apa lagi dari seorang anak kecil sepertimu!" Ucapnya.

"Kau tidak hanya membuatku kagum,...,.. namun kau juga berhasil merubah semua pola pikirku dengan semua kata-katamu itu!..,.. baiklah, aku menerimamu sebagai muridku"

Kedua bola mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat mendengar perkataan Agni, yahhh walau hanya sesaat dan ekspresinya kembali menjadi datar. Natsupun ikut tersenyum riang saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan mendapat saudara seperguruan.

"Hehh... kau dengar itu..." ucap Natsu sambil merangkul leher Naruto. "...,.. mulai sekarang kau dan aku akan menjadi saudara seperguruan!" Lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih...,... sensei" Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak...tidak..,.. kau tidak boleh memangilku seperti itu! Karna sekarang kau adalah muridku, maka secara otomatis kau juga sudah menjadi keluargaku. Dan tentu saja kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan...,.. Ayah!"

Naruto kembali terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan. Berbeda dengannya, Natsu malah semakin memperlebar senyumnya.

"Tidak perlu memasang ekspresi seperti itu...,.. " melepas rangkulannya dan kembali berbicara. "...,... mulai saat ini, kita semua adalah keluarga yang akan selalu bersama. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk mengatakan segala hal yang membuatmu seperti ini!"

Saat ini ekapresi Naruto sama skali tidak terlihat akibat poni yang menutup wajahnya. Namun ada satu hal yang pasti..,... aliran air mata terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya. Naruto tidak mengerti. Perasaan ini, seperti sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dan akhirnya kembali. Diapun tidak menyadari bahwa air matanya telah mengalir dengan lancarnya. Dia menyentuh pipinya dan sedikit tersentak saat mendapati pipinya sudah basah.

"Te-terimakasih...,,. , .. Tou-san!"

Dia tau bahwa keinginannya menjadi kuat adalah tidak mau terikat oleh ikatan apapun. Tapi untuk kali ini saja...,... untuk kali ini saja, dia ingin merasakan kehangatan keluarga walau hanya sebentar. Karna walau nagaimanapun, dia hanyalah seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc bukanlah kepunyaan saya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Ooc... gaje... abal-abal... dan sebagainya**

 **Pair : ... xx (Maybe Not)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua pasang mata saling menatap dengan pandangan datar. Yang satu berwarna biru gelap, dan yang satunya lagi berwarna hitam dengan beberapa keriput yang menghiasi pinggiran matanya. Entah berapa lama mereka saling menatap seperti itu. Bahkan seorang pria bermasker dengan rambut putih jabrik, hanya bisa menatap bosan dengan sebulir keringat di pelipisnya.

Karena terlalu lama saling menatap, akhirnya si pemilik mata biru yaitu Naruto menghela nafas dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Apakah bisa kita mulai persidangannya. Mataku bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama menatap wajah tua bangkamu itu!"

"Pftt!" Tanpa sadar pria bermasker yang kita ketahui bernama kakasi menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Cetak

Perempatan urat langsung tercetak di dahi si tua bangka bernama Hiruzen.

"Tatapan datar dan omongan manismu itu, masih belum berubah ternyata sejak lima tahun terakhir aku mengenalmu!"

"Yahh... setidaknya aku tidak bertambah tua sepertimu"

"Hahhhhhhh..." menghela nafas sejenak, Hiruzenpun tersenyum kecil. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengan anak yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sangat megah. Bisa diketahui bahwa ini adalah ruangan kepala Akademi yang terletak di puncak gedung tertinggi tepat di ujung Akademi.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu!...,..." menjeda ucapannya sejenak, Hiruzenpun melanjutkan. "...,... aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan mendaftar dalam akademi ini. Jadi, bisakah kau sedikit menceritakan bagaimana kehidupanmu selama ini?!"

Naruto diam tak menjawab. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk dan diapun berbicara.

"Lima tahun yah? Hahhhh...,...,.." menghela nafas pelan, diapun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap datar Hiruzen. Namun Hiruzen tau kalau dalam tatapan itu, tersimpan sedikit kerinduan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun selain dirinya. "...,... kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hidup dengan baik dan bisa tumbuh hingga seperti yang kau lihat sekarang!"

Walau mendengar hal itu, Hiruzen malah menunduk sedih saat mengingat dirinya tidak bisa mendapingi Naruto saat dirinya masih membutuhkan banyak kasih sayang.

"Maafkan kakekmu ini yang te-"

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sebagai kakek tua yang memimpin sebuah Negara dan Desa, aku mengerti semua kesibukanmu itu.. jadi jangan menjadi lemah hanya karena hal sepeleh seperti itu"

Hiruzen tersenyum miris mendengar tutur kata cucunya itu. Walau bagaimanapun, dia tetap saja salah karena meninggalkan Naruto sendiri disebuah apartemen sederhana. Melihat sang kakek yang terlihat masih merasa bersalah, akhirnya Naruto mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Apakah kau memanggilku kesini hanya untuk membahas soal masa lalu yang membosankan itu? Kalau benar, lebih baik aku pergi!" Membalikan badan, Narutopun berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hiruzen terkejut.

"Tunggu!"

Berhenti melangkah, diapun kembali berbalik.

"Apa lagi!"

"Hahhhhhh...,..." entah sudah berapa kali Hiruzen menghela nafas untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah itu, diapun kembali berbicara. "...,... baiklah, baiklah... kita akan langsung ke intinya!" Saat mengatakan hal itu, ekpresi keduanyapun berubah menjadi serius.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa kau melakukan semua tindakan itu?"

Naruto sedikit menaikan alisnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Mengambil sebuah kertas dan mulai membacanya.

"Membuat dua orang murid berbakat kehilangan tangannya, dan dua orang lainnya harus kehilangan salah satu kakinya. Selain itu, kau juga hendak menghilangkan nyawa dari seorang anak banhsawan dalam pertarungan Ilegal...,." Menaruh kembali kertas tersebut, dia lalu kembali menatap serius Naruto. "...,... semua perbuatan ini adalah pelanggaran terberat yang seharusnya langsung mendapat hukuman mati. Namun karena hukum yang ada dalam akademi ini, semua itu tergantung dari pembelaanmu. Jadi bisakah kau jelaskan, apa alasanmu hingga melakukan semua ini?!"

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto hanya diam. Namun diapun mulai menjelaskan maksud dari perbuatannya.

"Jujur saja, aku sama skali tidak tau hukum apa yang ada dalam akademi ini. Namun jika semua ini tergantung dari jawabanku, maka aku akan menjelaskannya...,... " memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku, Naruto lalu melanjutkan. "...,.. aku hanya bisa mengatakan... jika aku tidak memotong salah satu dari lengan mereka, maka kedua lenganku yang akan terpotong. Jika aku tidak memotong salah satu dari kaki mereka, maka kedua kakikulah yang akan terpotong. Dan jika aku tidak tau kalau sirambut perak itu mau menolong Riser Phoenix, maka aku tidak akan menggunakan semua jurus itu...,.. lagipula, dialah yang pertama menyerangku tanpa membuat perjanjian resmi. Jadi untuk mempertahankan diri, akupun ikut melawan!"

BRAKK

Bertepatan dengan ucapan terakhirnya, pintu ruangan tiba-tiba saja didobrak oleh seseorang dengan kerasnya.

"Dimana Naruto?!" Seorang pria dengan umur kisaran 30 tahunan dan pakaian yang terbilang cukup mewah, berbicara dengan nada yang cukup keras sambil menatap kesegala penjuru ruangan. Tidak lama, matanya berhenti saat melihat Naruto yang sedang membelakanginya.

'Berambut kuning!?' Mengingat sesuatu, diapun berjalan mendekati Naruto dan langsung menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anaku hahhh!?" Dengan bentakan, dia bertanya pada Naruto. Namun emosinya semakin melonjak saat melihat Naruto yang hanya diam dan menatapnya datar.

"KAU! Tidak akan ku-"

Brakkkk

"Hentikan!"

Semua orang tersentak kecuali Naruto saat Hiruzen memukul meja dengan kerasnya. Menyadari kesalahannya, pria itu melepaskan cengkrannya dari baju Naruto dan langsung menunduk hormat kepada Hiruzen.

"Ma-maafkan atas kelancangan hamba Hiruzen-sama" ucapnya dengan sedikit terbata.

Naruto yang melihat semua itu, nampak tidak peduli dan kembali memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"Jadi..,.. ada apa hingga bangsawan sepertimu mau datang ketempat ini?" Tanya Hiruzen.

Mengangkat wajahnya, pria itupun berbicara. "Tidak Hiruzen-sama. bisa datang ketempat ini, adalah suatu kehormatan besar bagiku"

Jika Naruto mempunyai selera humor, maka saat ini dia akan tertawa keras saat mendengar ucapan dari pria yang ternyata seorang bangsawan itu. Sungguh drama yang bagus. Semua orang dalam ruangan inipun tau kalau pria ini hanyalah seorang penjilat. Semua itu bisa terlihat dari perilaku dan cara bicaranya. Ayolah..,... mana mungkin seorang bangsawan terhormat dengan harga diri tinggi, akan mengucapkan kalimat selebay itu. Untuk menghormati, itu sih wajar saja. Tapi jika sampai bersikap seperti itu, maka jelas ada maksud lain di dalamnya. Ada dua jenis bangsawan di dunia ini yang pertama adalah bangsawan besar dengan harga diri setinggi langit, dan yang kedua adalah bangsawan kecil dengan mulut penjilat. Dan tentu saja pria ini adalah ciri bangsawan yang ke dua. Bahkan saking menjijikannya, Author sekalipun malas untuk mencari nama untuknya. Yang jelas dia adalah ayah dari salah satu murid yang terkena sial karena berani melawan Naruto.

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, cepat katangan kenapa kau datang kemari bahkan sampai tidak mengetuk pintu?" Ucap Hiruzen.

"Sekali lagi maafkam hamba Hiruzen-sama..,.. hanya saja semua ini karna dia!" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. "Tolong berikan hukuman mati padanya karena telah berani mencelakai keluarga bangsawan bahkan hampir membunuh salah satu dari keluarga yang cukup berpengaruh dalam kerajaan ini!" Lanjutnya dengan senyum sinis yang tertempel di bibirnya.

"Sayangnya semua itu tidak bisa dilakukan!"

Pria itu tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Hiruzen.

"Ta-tapi kenapa Hiruzen-sama? Bukankah dengan semua tindakan kejahatan itu, mamang sudah seharusnya dia mendapatkan hukuman mati?!" Sanggahnya tidak terima.

"Semua yang kau katakan itu memang benar. Tapi dari segi hukum yang berlaku dalam akademi ini, kita harus lebih dulu mendengarkan pembelaan dari pelaku kejadian lalu kemudian menetapkan hukuman sesuai dengan pembelaan yang dia lontarkan." Jelas Hiruzen.

"Ckk" pria itu mendecih kesal dan melirik tajam Naruto. "Tapi Hiruzen-sama...,.. bisa saja semua yang akan dia katakan itu tidaklah benar bukan?! Dia pasti akan mengarang cerita agar dirinya terbebas dari hukuman mati. Terlebih lagi, tidak mungkin seorang pecundang besar seperti dia bisa melakukan semua itu tanpa menggunakan trik kotor. Dia pasti menggunakan sesuatu untuk mencelakai para murid bangsawan. Tapi jika memang semua ini tergantung dari penjelasannya, maka dia juga harus memberikan bukti pendukung dan tidak hanya sekedar kata-kata!"

Mendengar semua itu, mau tidak mau Hiruzen harus dibuat berpikir dua kali. Dan karena tidak menemukan kesalahan dari ucapan pria itu, akhirnya Hiruzen setuju dengan usulan sang pria.

"Baiklah kalau begitu...,.." dengan hati yang sangat berat, Hiruzen melanjutkan. "...,.. kau akan terbebas dari hukuman mati jika kau memiliki pendukung dari semua penjelasanmu itu. Dan jika tidak...,,.. sesuai dengan hukum yang berlaku, maka hukuman mati akan tetap di jalankan!"

Senyuman pria tersebut semakin melebar takala mendengar ucapan Hiruzen. Dirinya sangat yakin kalau anak ini akan dikenakan hukuman mati. Walau bagaimanapun juga, sangatlah tidak mungkin untuk membuktikan sesuatu tanpa seorang saksi maupun rekaman kejadian. Dan juga saat mengetahui bahwa anak ini adalah seorang aib sekaligus pecundang dari keluarga sahabatnya, sudah cukup membuat emosinya meledak sehingga membuatnya sangat ingin melenyapkan Naruto.

Sedangkan Hiruzen, dia hanya bisa menunduk sedih karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Walaupun dia adalah seorang pemimpin dari sebuah Negara dan Desa, tapi tetap saja semua hal itu dilakukan berdasarkan hukum yang berlaku sejak Zaman pemimpin peratama Hasirama Senju. Dan tentu saja sangat tidak mungkin jika dia merubah atau mengganti semua hukum tersebut.

'Maafkan aku Naruto! Jiji memang tidak berguna!'

Namun...,...

"Aku bisa membuktikannya"

Terkejut adalah hal yang bisa terlihat dari mereka semua yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut. Hanya kakasi saja yang masih setia dian dan berdiri santai di samping kanan Hiruzen dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didada. Nampaknya dia tidak tertarik dengan semua pembicaran ini.

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin kau bisa membuktikannya!" Ucap pria tersebut tidak percaya.

Tidak menghiraukan orang tua yang ada disampingnya, Naruto lebih memilih menatap datar Hiruzen.

"Hey pak tua...,.. berhentilah merasa bersalah dan ingat kesehatanmu! Aku bisa menyelesaikan apa yang sudah aku perbuat sendiri, Jadi hentikan ekpresi menjijikanmu itu karena aku tidak butuh belas kasihan darimu!"

Mereka semua terdiam dengan ucapan Naruto. Mendapati tidak ada yang berbicara, Narutopun melanjutkan sambil menatap kakasi.

"Hey pria bermasker.. bukankah kau mempunyai sihir untuk melihat masa lalu?!"

Mereka semua terdiam dengan tanda tanya sambil melihat Kakasi. Untuk Kakasi sendiri, dia hanya menaikan alianya bingung.

"Apa makaudmu? Sihir seperti itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh bangsawan Yamanaka. Dan tentu saja aku bukanlah keluarga dari bangsawan itu!" Ucapnya.

Plak.

Naruto menepuk wajahnya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

"Sebagai manusia yang memiliki mata itu, kau cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui potensi dari matamu!"

Dahi Kakashi mengkerut saat mendengar hal itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya serius.

"Awalnya aku merasa familiar dengan matamu itu. Namun akhirnya aku menyadari apa jenis mata yang kau miliki...,.. Sharinggan..,.. adalah salah satu dari tiga jenis mata terkuat yang ada di dunia ini. selain dapat menajamkan penglihatan dan memprediksi lebih cepat tiga detik dari sebuah serangan, mata itu juga dapat membuat Ilusi terkuat yang bahkan tidak bisa dilakulan oleh _**Wizard illution level 8.**_ Namun dari semua itu, ada satu lagi sihir yang hanya diketahui oleh beberapa petinggi dari bangsawan Uciha. Yaitu sihir untuk mengolah ingatan seseorang dan menjadikannya suatu hologram nyata yang bisa disaksikan oleh semua orang dengan media transfer mana!"

"...!"

Fakta itu berhasil mengejutkan mereka semua.

"Kau membual!...,. Mana ada hal yang seperti itu!" Sanggah si pria tersebut.

Berbeda dengan dirinya, Hiruzen dan kakashi malah menatap serius Naruto.

'Dari mana dia mengetahui semua itu? Seharusnya ini adalah salah satu rahasia kemilitiran bangsawan Uchiha. Bahkan yang mengetahui hal ini hanyalah para petinggi keluarga bangsawan dan pemimpin Negara!' Pikir Hiruzen.

"Kalau tidak percaya, kalian bisa tanya langsung kepada kakek tua ini..., ... " sambil menunjuk Hiruzen. "...,... sebagai pemimpin Negara dan Desa, dia pasti tau tentang semua sihir kemiliteran paling rahasia yang ada dalam seluruh keluarga bangsawan yang ada di kerajaan ini"

Kakashi dan pria tersebut menoleh kearah Hiruzen. Seakan mengerti maksud mereka, diapun berbicara.

"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto, memang benar adanya"

Lagi-lagi hal itu membuat Kakashi dan pria tersebut harus terkejut.

"Tapi tetap saja, Hal itu hanya bisa dilakukan jika seorang Uchiha mendapat pelatihan khusus dari pusat kemiliteran bangsawan Uciha. Bahkan itupun dapat memakan waktu hingga beberapa tahun. Jadi, hal itu sungguh mustahil dilakukan oleh Kakashi mengingat dia tidaklah mendapatkan pelatihan tersebut. Bahkan dari garis keturunanpun, Kakashi bukanlah seorang bangsawan Uciha. Terlebih lagi dia hanya memiliki satu mata sharingan sehingga menambah kemustahilan di dalam masalah ini!"

Sempat merasa terkejut, akhirnya pria tersebut dapat kembali tersenyun senang saat mendengar ucapan Hiruzen. Sekarng dia yakin, hukuman mati pasti a-...

"Aku bisa mengatasinya!" Naruto berjalan pelan kearah meja Hiruzen Tanpa memperdulikan semua pasang mata yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Berhenti tepat di hadapan kakek tua itu, Naruto lalu mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam sakunya dan meletakannya di atas meja.

Kebingungan kembali melanda mereka semua saat melihat tindakan Naruto. Namun kebingungan itu langsung saja tergantikan dengan wajah super terkejut saat melihat apa isi dari kertas tersebut.

"I-ini?! I-ini tidak mungkin!" Ucap pria tersebut tidak percaya.

"Tidak salah lagi..,... _ **Absolute Power**_ _ **Crystal**_!" Gumam Kakashi terkejut.

"Cepat katakan Naruto, dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?!" Tanya Hiruzen dengan nada tajam. Walaupun yang ada di depannya saat ini adalah anak yang sudah dianggap sebagai cucunya sendiri, namun dia sama skali tidak bisa menyepelekan semua ini. Apa lagi saat dirinya melihat sebuah Crystal sihir kuno yang tertera di atas kertas lusuh tersebut. Crystal atau batu sihir itu berwarna merah darah dengan bentuk menyerupai pecahan Crystal kecil. Di seluruh permukannya juga terdapat simbol menyerupai urat darah dengan bintik kecil ditengahnya sebagai titik pusat. Eichhh, Jangan salah...,.. Crystal sihir ini bukanlah simbol belaka. Seperti namanya, _**Absolute power Crystal**_ memiliki kekuatan utama untuk membuka batasan tertinggi dari seorang penyihir.

Biar mudah, aku akan menjelaskannya secara sederhana. Bayangkan saja ada seorang penyihir yang sejak lahir tidak memiliki bakat. Dia sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk berlatih tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menjadi kuat. Namun saat dirinya menggunakan batu ini, maka batasan yang ada pada dirinya akan terlepas dan membuatnya menjadi kuat.. bahkan cukup kuat untuk mengimbangi seorang Raja sihir. Jadi bayangkan saja... jika penyihir yang tidak berbakatpun bisa menjadi seperti itu, apa lagi dengan penyihir yang memiliki bakat sejak lahir?! Bisa dipastikan bahkan Dewa sekalipun dapat dia taklukan. Tapi tetap saja, konsekuensinya pastilah ada. Dan tentu saja hal itu adalah..,.. kematian!

Melepas batasan seseorang dan mengisinya dengan sesuatu yang jauh melebihi kapasitas tubuhnya sendiri, sudah pasti sangatlah buruk. Dan hal itu dapat menyebabkan tubuh dari si pengguna sihir, akan meledak jika menggunakannya dalam waktu lebih dari 5 menit. Tapi jika dia menggunakannya kurang dari 5 menit, maka kelumpuhanlah yang dia dapat. Mengerikan bukan?! Yahhh, namanya juga sesuatu yang instan... jelas memiliki potensi keburukan. Apa lagi dengan tingkat setinggi itu, sudah pasti akan sangat buruk bagi para penyihir yang nekat untuk menggunakannya. Karena itulah, batu sihir ini telah dihapuskan sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu. Dan menurut sejarah, terakhir kali terlihat pada perang akbar yang menggemparkan dunia pada 5000 tahun yang lalu saat para leluhur perperang melawan golongan Iblis yang sekarang hanya menjadi mitos belaka.

Dan sekarang, mereka malah melihat sendiri salah satu dari batu sihir kuno paling kuat dalam sejarah yang saat ini berada tepat di hadapan mereka semua. Lalu bagaimana mereka tau kalau itu adalah batu sihir kuno tersebut? Walaupun batu sihir itu telah dihapuskan, namun peninggalan-peninggalan yang berhasil ditemukan menunjukan bagaimanakah bentuk dan ciri-ciri dari batu tersebut. Hingga pihak kerajaan mengabadikannya dalam buku-buku sejarah untuk dipelajari oleh generasi muda.

Melihat semua mata terarah padanya, Narutopum berbicara.

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Jangan bercanda!" Bentak si pria. "...,... Tentu saja kau harus menjawabnya.. ini adalah batu kuno paling langkah dari semua batu sihir yang ada. Bahkan kekuatannya dianggap sebagai yang terkuat sekaligus terlarang dalam dunia sihir! Dan bagaimana bisa benda seperti ini ada pada pecundang sepertimu?!" Lanjutnya tidak terima.

"Aku rasa semua itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui"

Wajah pria itu mengeras menahan emosi saat mendengat ucapan naruto.

"APA KA-"

"TENANGLAH!" Pria itu bungkam saat Hiruzen bersuara. Tapi dia sama skali tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi jengkelnya sambil melirik tajam Naruto.

Menutup matanya sejenak, Hiruzen kembali menatap intens Naruto.

"Naruto...,... kau tau sendiri kalau benda ini adalah benda yang sangat berbahaya jika jatuh ketangan yang salah. Selain itu, ini juga adalah salah satu crystal sihir paling langkah dan kuat dari semua batu sihir yang ada. karena itulah keberadaannya sangat dicari oleh seluruh penyihir diseluruh dunia. Dan jika kemunculannya mendadak seperti ini dan mengetahui pemiliknya adalah seorang anak berumur 17 tahun, maka jelas akan menimbulkan kehebohan yang bahkan dapat memicu peperangan!" Jelas Hiruzen.

"Karena itulah, aku hanya memperlihatlan hal ini kepadamu...,.. setidaknya,... " melirik pria yang berada di sampingnya dan Kakashi, diapun melanjutkan. "...,.. kau dapat kupercaya untuk menyembunyian rahasia ini. Terkecuali kepada dua orang ini!"

"Apa katamu hahhh?!" Bentak si pria.

Tidak menghiraukannya, Naruto malah dengam cepat menghentakan telapak tangan kanannya ke lantai.

TAP! SHINGGGHHH!

Ke tiga orang itu sangat terkejut saat sebuah aksara lingkaran sihir yang begitu rumit muncul secara tiba-tiba di seluruh permukaan lantai ruangan tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat, Lingkaram sihir itu bercahaya terang sebelum menghilang tanpa jejak. Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Naruto kembali berdiri.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya si pria.

"Itu adalah jaminan agar kalian tidak bisa membocorkan semua hal yang kalian dengar dalam ruangan ini"

"A-apa katamu? Beraninya kau me-"

Slashhhhhh...

"..?!"

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja suhu ruangan langsung melonjak naik hingga membuat aura merah menyala di seluruh ruangan.

'A-apa lagi sekarang?' Pikir Kakashi dengan nafas sedikit berat saat merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Tidak hanya Kakashi, Pria yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk menyudutkan Narutopun ikut merasakannya. Hanya Naruto dan Hiruzen saja yang tidak merasakan hal tersebut.

Melihat semua kejadian aneh itu, Hiruzen hanya bisa menatap bingung Kakashi dan si pria yang terlihat sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Tanya Hiruzen entah kepada siapa.

"Asal kalian tau...,.. " semua kembali tertuju kepada Naruto. "...,... aku bisa saja membunuh kalian sekarang tanpa beranjak dari tempatku!"

Slashhhhh

Setelah itu, kobaran api semerah darah langsung saja menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut menimbulkan kepanikan kepada Hiruzen karena takut kantornya akan terbakar.

"Hentikan Naruto! Kau bisa membakar habis gedung ini!" Ucap panik Hiruzen.

"Tenanglah kakek tua..,,.. api ini tidak akan membakar dirimu ataupun gedung kesayanganmu ini. Tapi...,... " menghilangkan kobaran api di tubuhnya menjeda sejenak sambil menutup mata, diapun melanjutkan. "...,... tidak untuk mereka berdua!"

"Ti-tidak~"

Brukk

Si pria tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya dan langsung tersengkur dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Kakashi sendiripun masih terdiam sambil memikirkan cara agar keluar dari situasi ini.

'Si-sial.. bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan hal ini tanpa berdampak pada ruangan dan juga Hiruzen-sama?!...,... ' pikir Kakashi. "..,...,.. selain itu, aku sama skali tidak melihatnya membuat lingkaran sihir maupun merapalkan mantra..,.. sebenarnya siapa pemuda ini?!'

Namun tidak lama Kakashi baru menyadari kalau tubuhnya sama skali tidak bisa digerakan. Dan hal itu menambah kepanikan bagi dirinya.

'A-apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku?' Pikirrnya bingung.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan Naruto?!" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Mudah saja...,... aku hanya menyebarkan suhu panas yang hanya terkontrasi kepada mereka berdua dan tidak mengganggu hal lain di sekitarnya".

"Lalu, kenapa mereka berdua terlihat kesusahan untuk bergerak?"

"Bukan kesusahan... melainkan mereka memang tidak bisa bergerak! Asal kalian tau, suhu panas ini tidak menyerang objek yang berada di luar tubuh. Akan tetapi, dia membakar semua organ dan sel tubuh hingga jaringan otak tidak dapat sejalan dengan anggota tubuh, dan hal itulah yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak! Tapi tenang saja..,.. suhu ini sudah aku atur agar tidak langsung melukai organg dan sel tubuh mereka. Namun panas dari terpanggangnya organ dan sel tubuh, sudah cukup membuat manusia atau penyihir biasa akan terkena trauma mental yang cukup parah"

Sungguh... pernyataan itu adalah serangan telak bagi mereka. Kakashi maupun pria tersebut hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati akan ketidak berdayaan mereka dalam menghadapi serangan Naruto. Selain itu mereka masih tidak bisa mempercayai semua perkatan Naruto. Ayolah...,.. membut suhu panas sestabil dan dapat dikontrol semudah itu tanpa lingkaran maupun mantra sihir, adalah sesuatu yang sangat mustahil bahkan untuk seorang Raja sihir. Tapi sayang, itu adalah kenyataan yang membungkam kata kemustahilan.

"Aku mengerti! Tapi bisakah kau menghentikannya sekarang? Mereka terlihat begitu menderita" ucap Hiruzen.

Sedikit mengangguk, Narutopun berhenti mengeluarkan sihirnya.

Brukkk

"Hahh..hah..hahh!" Kakashi dan pria tersebut kembali tersungkur dan mengatur nafas saat Naruto menghilangkan sihirnya.

"Hanya sebagai peringatan, segel yang aku tanamkan pada kalian akan langsung merusak jaringan sel tubuh jika kalian membocrokan semua yang kalian dengar dalam ruangan ini kepada orang lain! Dan akan aku pastikan, hal itu bahkan lebih buruk dari kematian!" Ucap tajam Naruto

Gluk

Sang pria meneguk ludah kasar saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya mengangguk paham dan kembali berdiri.

"Baiklah...,.. karena semua sudah mengerti, saatnya membuktikan ucapanku tadi"

Inilah saat yang di tunggu-tunggu, dimana mereka akan menyaksikan secara langsung kekuatan dari batu sihir paling kuat di dunia.

"Tapi Naruto,... bukankah menggunakan batu sihir ini memiliki resiko yang sangat tinggi?!" Tanya Hiruzen. Bagaimanapun juga dia tau seberapa besarkah resiko dari menggunakan batu ini.

"Kau tenang saja pak tua...,.. aku sudah menyegel sebahagian besar kekuatan dari batu ini hingga hanya menyisahlan 10 persen dari kekuatan aslinya. Selain itu, aku juga sudah membuat barier penghalang agar semua yang terjadi dalam rungan ini berdampak pada dunia luar!"

Entah kenapa mereka sudah tidak bisa terkejut lagi. Mungkin karena hari ini mereka sudah terlalu banyak menerima kejutan dari orang yang sama dan di waktu yang sama pula.

"Kalau benar seperti itu, bisakah kau memberitahuku cara menggunakan sihir tersebut?!" Tanya Kakashi.

"Gampang saja..,.. kau tinggal memegang batu sihir itu dengan tanganmu"

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Kakashipun maju dan mengambil batu tersebut.

Shinggggg

Matanya langsung melotot saat merasakan kekuatan luar biasa masuk kedalam dirinya. Tidak hanya dia yang merasakan, Hiruzen dan pria itupun merasakan dengan jelas perkembangan mana dari tubuh Kakashi yang meningkat drastis...

'Apa tadi dia bilang hanya 10 persen? A-ahahaha... aku sama skali tidak bisa membayangkan jika kekuatannya tidak tersegel' pikir Hiruzen.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya proses itu selesai. Tidak ada perubahan yang signifilan pada tubuh Kakashi. Hanya saja otot tubuhnya terlihat lebih besar dan kokoh dibandingkan dengan yang tadi.

"Ke-kekuatan ini?! Aku tidak percaya kalau ini hanyalah 10 persen dari semua kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh batu ini!" Gumam Kakashi masih dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Ya..ya..ya... bisakah kalian hentikan ekspresi mainstream itu? Melihatnya berkali-kali sudah cukup membuat mataku sakit" ucap Naruto malas.

"Lalu setelah ini aku harus melakulan apa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kau pasti mengerti dengan tingkatan selanjutnya dari mata itu kan?!"

Karena sudah bosan untuk terkejut, akhirnya Kakashi hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kau tinggal memusatkan energi sihir kearah mati kirimu dan berkosentrasilah"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kakashi langsung memusatkan sihirnya ke mata kiri. Dan tidak lama, mata kirinya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sama dengan mata Mangekyou Sharingan Obito. Untuk pertama kalinya melihat Mangekyou Sharingan, tentu saja menimbulkan rasa takjub kepada ke tiga orang yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut termasuk Hiruzen dan Naruto.

'Hmmm.. jadi itu Mangekyou Sharingan?! Harus kuakui, pancaran kekuatannya sungguh mengerikan bahkan dalam jarak sejauh ini' pikir Naruto.

"Baiklah..,.. sekarang tatap matamu dan cobalah untuk masuk kedalam pikiranku"

Mengikuti instruksi, Kakashipun menatap mata Naruto. Dan selanjutnya..,...,...

.

 **[Alam bawah sadar Naruto]**

.

Tes.. tes... tes

Membuka mata secara perlahan, ekpresi Kakashi langsung berubah menjadi sangat terkejut saat melihat tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Tempat macam apa ini?!"

Terlihat dengan jelas oleh matanya, sebuah benda besar berbentuk otak Manusia tertampang dengan jelas di hadapannya. Tidak hanya itu...,.. ratusan hingga ribuan rak buku juga mengisi ruangan yang bahkan luasnyapun tidak dapat terlihat oleh matanya.

"Apa ini isi pikiran dari Naruto?!" Gumam Kakashi.

Merasa cukup dengan keterkejutannya, diapun berjalan mendekati otak tersebut. Melihat sekeliling, dia sedikit penasaran dengan semua rak buku yang melingkar rapi mengelilingi otak tersebut.

"Begitu banyak rak buku. Untuk apa semua rak buku ini?" Gumam bingung.

Setelah jarak satu meter dari otak raksasa itu, diapun berhenti dan melihat keatas.

"Dari dekat malah terlihat lebih menjijikan dan besar...,.. Baiklah, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" Tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

 _ **"Apa kau lihat benda berlendir besar itu?"**_

Tapi tiba-tiba dirinya dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang menggemah di seluruh ruangan tersebut. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara dari Naruto.

"Dengan ukuran sebesar dan bentuk seperti ini, hanya orang buta yang tidak bisa melihatnya!" Jawab Kakashi.

 _ **"Baiklah... sekarang kau tinggal menyentuhnya dengan kedua telapak tanganmu"**_

Sempat merasa enggan karena akan menyentuh otak hidup yang dipenuhi oleh lendir, namun dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya.

 _ **"Setelah itu tutup matamu dan masuklah kedalam ingatan yang ada dalam otaku. Agar lebih muda, aku akan menuntunmu agar tidak tersesat saat mencari ingatan yang menjadi permasalahan di sini"**_. Setelah mengatakan itu, perjalanan ingatan Narutopun di mulai.

Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Kakashi adalah ingatan dimana Naruto masih kecil. Lalu di detik berikutnya kembali berganti dan terus berganti hingga fokusnya sedikit teralihkan saat dirinya melihat adanya sesosok makhluk besar berwarna merah dengan sepasang sayap lebar di punggungnya yang terlihat sedang bertarung melawan dua orang anak yang salah satunya berambut pirang dan sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

'Makhluk apa itu?' Pikirnya. Namun sayang, tidak lama ingatan itu kembali berganti hingga berhenti di sebuah jalan sunyi dengan beberapa orang yang sedang menghalang jalan Naruto.

 _ **"Ini dia! Sekarang tangkap ingatan ini dan bawalah kedunia nyata. Setelah itu, masukan kedua orang tua yang ada di luar sana kedalam genjutsumu"**_

Sedikit bingung, tapi akhirnya Kakashi berhasil melakukannya dengan instruksi dari Naruto.

.

 **[Dunia Nyata]**

.

"Karena semua sudah sekesai, saatnya memperlihatkan ingatan itu kepada kedua orang tua ini" ucap Naruto.

Tanpa basa basi, Kakashi langsung melakukannya. Dan dalam sekejab, mereka berempat berpindah tempat kesebuah jalan kecil dengan adanya empat orang yang menghadang Naruto. Melihat semua ini, Hiruzen, Kakashi, dan pria tersebut hanya bisa menatap kagum dengan semua penampakan ini.

'Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya!' Pikir si pria.

'Bahkan sihir dari bangsawan Yamanaka harus menggunakan mesin untuk melihat ingatan orang lain. Tapi sihir ini berbeda! Tanpa menggunakan mesin dan hanya mengandalkan satu mata Sharingan, sudah dapat menjelajahi ingatan orang lain hingga menunjukannya kepada orang lain pula' pikir Kakashi takjub.

'Walaupun aku tau sihir seperti ini memang ada, tapi tetap saja untuk melihatnya secara langsung adalah suatu keajaiban! Tingkatan ini sangat jauh berbeda dari sihir khas bangsawan Yamanaka" pikir Hireuzen.

Entah ini kekuatan dari mata Sharingan ataupun kekuatan dari batu sihir itu, mereka bertiga tidak tau. Yang pasti, ini adalah sihir yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Huhhhh... sekarang bukan saatnya untuk terkagum..,..." mereka bertiga tersadar saat Naruto berbicara. "..,.. lihatlah itu!" Lanjutnya.

Akhirnya mereka berempatpun menyaksikan bagaimana saat Naruto di hadang oleh empat orang murid. Lalu dua orang murid memegang kedua tangan Naruto, dan dua lainnya hendak memotong kedua tangan dan kaki Naruto dengan sihir khusus yang mereka miliki. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, keempat murid itu lebih dulu kehilangan salah satu tangan dan kaki mereka saat sebuah energi api tipis memotongnya. Setelah beberapa menit, sihir itupun berhenti dan membuat mereka kembali ke gedung kepala sekolah.

Brukkk...

"Hahh..hahhh ..ha"

Kakashi kembali tersungkur saat merasakan rasa sakit kepada mata dan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kakashi?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Itu adalah efek samping dari mengunakan batu itu. Mungkin untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, kau harus berlibur karena aliran mana milikmu sedang kacau sehingga kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan sihir apapun itu" ucap Naruto.

Dengan berusaha, akhirnya Kakashi dapat berdiri kembali walau nafasnya masih terdengar berat.

"Lebih dari itu, bagaimana dengan ingatan yang kalian lihat tadi? Apakah aku akan tetap di hukum mati?" Lanjutnya.

Hiruzen dan pria tersebut diam, Mereka bingung mau berbicara apa.

"Tetap saja.,... melukai keluarga bangsawan adalah suatu pelanggaran besar, Dan tetap harus dikenai hukuman" ucap pria tersebut tetap tidak mau kalah.

Hiruzen berpikir sejenak... dan akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah ide yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil hingga tidak dapat dilihat oleh siapapun.. kecuali Naruto tentunya. Dia mengangkat satu alisnya bingung saat melihat senyum tipis Hiruzen.

'Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk' pikir Naruto.

"Berdasarlan apa yang kita semua saksikan, dapat dipastikan bahwa Naruto melakukan semua tindakan itu hanya untuk melindungi dirinya semata. Namun berdasarkan hukum yang ada, mencelakai keluarga bangsawan adalah suatu pelanggaran berat. Jadi sebagai kepala akademi, saya memutuskan bahwa Naruto akan dikeluarkan dari akademi ini!"

Pernyataan itu sungguh membuat pria tersebut tersenyum senang.

"Tapi...,.. hukuman itu akan dihapuskan jika Naruto bisa menyekesaikan 1 syarat!"

Senyumannya hilang saat mendengar ucapan lanjutan dari Hieuzen.

"Syarat apa itu Hiruzen-sama?" Tanya si pria.

Dengan senyum, Hiruzenpun berkata.

"Menjadi juara dalam Festival tahunan Akademi!"

Hening seketika melanda ruangan tersebut.

'Hahhh... sudah kuduga, hal ini pasti terjadi. Dasar kakek tua sialan!' Pikir Naruto kesal.

"Bagaimana, apakah kau setuju Naruto?" Tanya Hiruzen masih dengan senyumannya.

Seandainya Naruto itu adalah orang yang penuh emosi, mungkin saat ini bibir Hiruzen sudah tersenyum hingga ke telinga. Sungguh, ingin skali dia menghajar kakek tua bangka ini.

"Hahhhh... terserah apa katamu!" Senyuman Hiruzen malah bertambah saat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Dan kau, apakah setuju dengan usulanku ini?"

Dengan sedikit berat pria itupun mengangguk setuju. Tapi tidak lama dia kembali tersenyum.

'Biarlah... setidaknya aku yakin tidak mungkin dia bisa menjadi juara dalam ajang Festival tahunan akademi. Khukhukhu... ' pikirnya.

Tapi walau seperti itu, tetap saja si pria tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa Naruto berhasil membuat dirinya dan Seorang Anbu elite tidak berdaya. Namun semua itu karena tidak adanya persiapan dari mereka berdua untuk menerima serangan. Seandainya mereka sedikit lebih waspada, tidak mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi (Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh si bodoh ini). Terlebih lagi, ajang Festifal tahunan meruapakan ajang dimana tempat berkumpulnya para monster Akademi. Dengan banyaknya murid berbakat yang ada dalam Akademi ini, mustahil bagi Naruto untuk menang. Apa lagi dia harus berhadapan dengan 10 perintah tuhan, hal itu benar-akan menjadi hiburan untuk dirinya saat melihat Naruto disiksa dan dikeluarkan dari Akademi ini.

"aku setuju!" Jawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Baik... karena kalian sudah setuju, aku anggap masalah ini telah selesai! Dan sekarang, kau boleh pergi" ucap Hiruzen.

Menganguk paham, si priapun berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Membuka pintu, diapun telah keluar dari ruangan teraebut. Namun sebelum keluar, dia lebih dulu melirik tajam Naruto dan berpikir.

'Akan kubalas perbuatanmu tadi hingga ratusan kali lebih menyakitkan. Kupastikan kau akan menderita hingga memohon ampun padaku saat turnamen Nanti. Bersiapla Uzumaku Naruto!' Pikirnya.

"Jadi, apakah aku boleh pergi sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran rupanya. Apa kau tidak rindu de~"

Belum selesai berbicara, Naruto telah lebih dulu berbalik dan hendak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi.. jane!" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pinru keluar.

"Tunggu!"

Menghentikan langkahnya, dia sedikit melirik ke belakang.

"Ada apa?"

Menatap intens Naruto, Hiruzen lalu berbicara.

"Aku bingung... Kenapa hanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini kau harus sampai mengeluarkan batu sihir itu dan menggunakan sihir rahasia dari keluarga bangsawan Uchiha? Bukanlah jauh lebih baik dan cepat jika aku memanggilkan bangsawan Yamanaka untuk melihat ingatanmu?!" Ujar Hiruzen.

Apa yang dikatakan Hiruzen memang masuk akal. Memanggil bangsawan Yamanaka untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini adalah usulan terbaik dan Naruto tidak perlu menunjukan kekuatannya yang selama ini dia sembunyikan. Dia juga tidak perlu mengeluarkan batu yang menjadi incaran seluruh menyihir di dunia dan membocorkan sihir istimewa dari bangsawan Uchiha yang malah membuat semuanya semakin repot.

"Aku malas!"

"..."

"Hahhhhh...?" Beo Hiruzen.

"Aku malas berurusan dengan mereka" setelah itu, dia kembali berjalan dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Huhhh... dasar anak itu!" Kesal Hiruzen. Tapi dari semua perasaan itu, hanya perasaan bahagialah yang memenuhi hatinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan tubuh secepat ini"

"Hiruzen-sama..." Hiruzen melirik Kakashi.

"Kenapa anda terlihat begitu tenang? Bukankah hal ini akan sangat menggemparkan jika sampai dunia tau ada manusia seperti dirinya?!" Lanjut Kakashi.

Menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, Hiruzen manatap langit-langit dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau benar...,... anak dengan kemampuan pengontrolan sihir seperti itu, adalah hal yang sangat jarang bagi penyihir manapun. Ditambah dengan pengetahuan yang luar biasa, dia benar-benar menjadi berlian berharga untuk Konoha".

Kakashi sedikit menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Anda tau sendiri bahwa semua itu bukanlah point utama dalam masalahnya. Dia mungkin bisa membodohi pria tadi dengan energi yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Namun tidak untuk kau dan aku! tidak ada satupun jenis energi yang bisa disembunyikan dari mata ini. Dan sangat jelas bahwa yang dia keluarkan tadi bukanlah jenis energi sihir [Mana] ataupun Senjutsu! Walaupun aku tidak tau bagaimana dia bisa menyamarkan auranya hingga menyerupai Mana"

Menutup mata tuanya, kakek yang dijuluki profesor itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"Tidak hanya itu..,.. memiliki batu sihir paling langkah dan kuat, dapat membuat sihir tanpa merapal mantra dan lingkaran sihir, menyegel kekuatan dari batu sihir, hingga mengetahui rahasia yang seharusnya hanya para bangsawan saja yang mengetahuinya! Dengan semua hal gila itu, apakah benar dia hanyalah pecundang yang mendapat julukan sebagai The Big Zero?!" Lanjut Kakashi tidak percaya.

Mendengar semua itu, Hiruzen malah tersenyum senang. Berbeda dengan Kakashi, dia meeasa janggal dengan pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Tapi saat merasakan ada sesuatu ditangannya, diapun melihatnya. Matanya sedikit melebar saat dia menyadari bahwa batu sihir terkuat itu masih ada dalam genggamannya.

"I-ini!... dia lupa mengambil kembali batu miliknya" ucap Kakashi.

"Tenang saja~" mengambil kertas yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto tadi dan menunjukannya kepada Kakashi. "~Dia sudah menulisnya di sini"

Menyipitkan matanya, Kakashipun mulai membaca. Dan setelah selesai, diapun mengerti. Ternyata Pemuda bernama Naruto itu, benar-benar sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Bagaimana tidak.. lihatlah apa yang dia tulis~

 _ **'Kalian tau...,.. aku sempat ingin membuang benda kotor ini ke laut karena tidak suka dengan warna menjijikannya. Tapi karena aku mengingat kakek tua bangka sepertimu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberikannya padamu. Ayolah,... Mendapat kekuatan dari orang lain maupun batu sampah seperti ini bukanlah gayaku. Jadi gunakanlah batu itu sesuka kalian!'**_

"Hahahahahaha... anak itu benar-benar membuatku bangga!~" Ucap Hiruzen sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan senyumannya. "~ entah apa yang telah dia lalui sehingga dapat menjadi seorang Wizard penuh kejutan seperti itu. Tapi yang jelas... Festival tahunan kali ini pasti akan menjadi jauh lebih menarik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya!" Lanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skipe Time [One Week Later]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TONGGG TONGGGG TONGGG

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh murid akademi Konoha. Terlihat saat ini seluruh kawasan akademi dipenuhi oleh banyaknya Siswa yang sedang menjajakan makanan hingga pentas seni. Inilah perayan terbesar diseluruh kerajaan Konoha, Festival tahunan Akademi Konoha.

Dalam Festival ini, para murid di tugaskan untuk berkreasi seunik mungkin untuk memeriahkan acara tersebut. Karena itulah panggung hiburan hingga jajanan tradisional memenuhi hampir seluruh kawasan Akademi. Tidak hanya orang-orang Konoha saja yang dapat menikmati Frstival ini, tapi para turispun banyak yang berdatangan untuk menyaksikan Festival besar ini. Seperti yang terlihat saat ini, para wizard maupun Knight dari Negara dan Desa lain sedang mengantri untuk memasuki Festival tersebut. Antrian dibagi atas beberapa tempat sesuai dengan Negara dan Kerajaan mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi ini Festival terbesar yang ada di Kerajaan Konoha? Hmmm...,.. tidak buruk!" Ucap datar seorang pemuda berambut putih demgan senyum aneh tertampang jelas di bibirnya.

"Ucapan dan ekspresimu itu tidaklah sejalan kau tau...,.. setidaknya perlihatkanlah obsesimu terhadap perayaan besar ini..,.. Esterossa!" Ucap Seorang anak berambut kuning yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan pemuda bernama Esterossa itu. Hanya saja ekspresinya jauh lebih bersahabat dibandingkan dengan Esterossa.

"Baiklah Aniki" jawab Pemuda bernama Esterosa masih dengan senyuman anehnya.

Esterossa dan kakaknya saat ini sedang melakukan registrasi untuk bisa masuk kedalam Festival tersebut. Setelah pemeriksaan tubuh dan kartu identitas, akhirnya mereka diperbolehkan untuk masuk kedalam.

"Bersih...! Maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya Meliodas-dono, Esterossa-dono! Berdasarkan peraturan Akademi, siapapun tidak boleh membawa pasukan ataupun pengawal lebih dari dua dalam Festival ini. Jadi sekali lagi kami meminta maaf!" Ucap seorang pemeriksa dengan nada hormat.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu. Ini adalah Kerajaan kalian dan kami hanya tamu disini, jadi bersikaplah biasa! Lagi pula masih ada Esterossa yang bertugas untuk mengawalku, jadi kau tenang saja!" ucap anak berambut kuning yang diketahui bernama Meliodas.

"Maafkan saya Meliodas-dono... tapi sebagai pangeran dari salah satu Negara terbesar di benua ini, sudah seharusnya saya menghormati anda!"

"Yahhh... terseralah!" Setelah mengatakan itu, mereka berduapun masuk ke dalam Akademi dengan Meliodas sebagai pemimpinnya.

Meliodas dan Esterossa memiliki penampilan yang sama persis seperti di Nanatsu No Tai Zai saat mereka masih anggota 10 perintah tuhan. Hanya saja penampilan Esterossa saya ubah sedikit menjadi pemuda berumur 17 tahun sedangkan Meliodas masih sama tapi umurnya saya ubah jadi 18 tahun. Dan dalam cerita ini, mereka berdua menjadi perwakilan dari kerajaan _**Kiri**_.

"Hohhh... lihatlah Esterossa, semua makanan ini terlihat begitu menggiurkan!" Ucap Semangat Meliodas dengan mata berbinar-binar saat melihat begitu banyak makanan tradisional di sekeliling jalan Festival.

Esterossa hanya tersenyum aneh saat melihat tingkah Meliodas yang terlihat begitu antusias terhadap Festival ini. Mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, dia dapat melihat pusat Kerajaan yang terletak cukup tinggi dari tanah mereka berdiri saat ini. Gedung besar dengan ornamen indah menghiasinya, sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan bahkan untuk seorang pangeran seperti dirinya. (Sekedar informasi. Walaupun ini adalah Fetival tahunan Akademi, tapi perayannya berlaku untuk seluruh kerajaan dan pusatnya adalah Akademi itu sendiri. Jadi jangan heran jika keramayan memenuhi seluruh kerajaan!)

'Kerajaan yang indah! Aku harap isinya bisa seindah Kerajaannya!' Pikirnya dengan senyum misterius tertampang di bibirnya.

Lupakan dulu kedua pangeran itu, kita beralih kembali ke tempat registrasi para turis. Saat ini terlihat antrian masih memenuhi ke empat basis registrasi para turis dari ke empat Kerajaan. Di tempat Kerajaan Suna, terdapat 3 orang sebagai perwakilan Kerajaan yang diketahui sebagai pangeran dari kerajaan Suna sendiri. Pemimpinnya seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan sebuah gentong pasir di punggunya (Gara), dan dua orang lainnya membawa kipas dan benda berbalut perban di punggungnya (Temari dan Kangkuro). Dan untuk perwakilan ke tiga kerajaan lainnya, itu masih rahasia.

.

~Change Scene~

.

Dalam Festival ini terdapat begitu banyak hal yang bisa diekspos. Namun dari semua hal itu, ada satu pertunjukan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh rakyat Kerajaan. Apa lagi kalau bukan Turnamen antar Divisi.., lihat saja, bangku stadiun yang hampir menyamai besarnya stadiun sepak bola sudah terisi penuh oleh para penonton. Bangku penonton dibagi berdasarkan kedudukannya, mulai dari bangku untuk para bangsawan, pangeran dari Negara lain, peserta, 10 perintah Tuhan, murid akademi, hingga rakyat biasa. Semuanya dibagi dalam beberapa tempat berbeda.

Stadiun ini terletak di tengah Akademi dengan arena pertarungan yang berada tepat di tengahnya. Terlihat seorang pria berjalan pelan menuju ke tengah lapangan. Setelah sampai, tiba-tiba sebuah bola sihir mencul dihadapannya.

[Selamat datang semuanya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih karena telah datang dalam turnamen yang diadakan oleh Akademi ini. Saya Yakushi Kabuto yang akan menjadi wasit dalam turnamen kali ini...~]

PROKK PROKK PROKK

Suara tepuk tangan langsung menggemah diseluruh stadiun turnamen itu.

[Dalam kesampatan kali ini, kita kedatangan tamu paling penting dalam Kerajaan ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Raja sihir..,... Hiruzen Saratobi-sama~]

UUWWOOOO

teriakan langsung memenuhi seluruh Stadiun. Melihat semua itu, Hiruzen hanya tersenyum dan melambai pelan dari kursi kebangsawanannya

[~ selain itu kita juga kedatangan tamu istimewa dari empat kerajaan besar lainnya.. inilah dia.. para pangeran~]

UUUWOOOOOO

-di tempat 10 perintah Tuhan-

"Aku tidak menyangka para pangeran akan datang dalam Festival ini" ucap Issei.

"Kau benar... padahal pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya mereka enggan untuk datang ke Kerajaan ini" Ucap wanita berambut merah Crimson yang kita ketahu bernama Rias Gremory yang duduk disampingnya.

"Heyy Menma...,.. aku yang salah lihat atau memang 'Dia' juga berada di tempat ini" tanya Arashi kepada sepupunya itu.

Belum menjawab, Menma masih terfokus kepada salah satu pangeran yang sedang duduk santai di kursi miliknya sambil memakan berbagai macam masakan yang disediakan oleh pengawalnya.

"Meliodas...,.. menurut rumor, dia adalah satu-satunya Wizard berumur di bawah 20 tahun yang mampu bertahan melawan _**Kage**_ dalam mode serius. Dia juga mendapat julukan sebagai [The Nomber One Prince] Karena berhasil mengalahkan ke tiga pangeran tanpa terluka sedikitpun!" Ucap Menma dengan Nada tajam.

"Hahahahahaha...,.. tentu saja! Dia bahkan berhasil mengalahkanku walaupun aku sudah menggunakan senjata suci miliku" ucap Sairaorg dengan tawa kerasnya.

"...!"

Kenyataan itu membuat semua anggota 10 perintah Tuhan terdiam dalam ekpresi tidak percaya.

"Ti-tidak dapat dipercaya! Bahkan Taicho'u pun tidak bisa mengalahkannya?!" Ucap Arashi tidak percaya.

"begitulah! Tapi setidaknya, aku bisa memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan semua kekuatan yang dia miliki. Yahhh,.. walaupun pada akhirnya aku harus menyesali perbuatanku itu" ujar Sairaorg.

"Menyesal? Menyesal untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku memang bisa melukainya..~" menjeda ucapannya, Sairaorg mulai memngangkat bajunya hingga dibatas dada. "..~ tapi untuk sebuah goresan dipipi, tidaklah sebanding dengan luka sialan ini!"

Dan dengan itu, mereka semua melotot saat melihat bekas luka menganga di dada bidang Sairaor hingga tembus kebelakang.

"Padahal aku sudah memakai mode pertahanan terkuatku, tapi dia benar-benar merusaknya seperti merusak sebuah mainan bayi" bersamaan dengan itu, percakapan mereka berhenti dalam keheningan.

[...~ sebelum memulai pertandingan, saya akan sedikit menjelaskan bagaimana proses pertandingan ini berjalan~]

Kabuto menoleh kedepan untuk melihat sebuah layar besar yang terdapat di sisi lain arena. Tidak lama layar itu menyala dan menunjukan beberapa deretan nama yang telah di bagi dalam beberapa groub.

[~ seperti yang kalian semua lihat, seluruh peserta di bagi dalam beberapa Grup. Dalam satu Grup, terdapat 10 peserta yang akan saling bertarung, Dan yang akan bertanding hari ini berasal dari Grup 'A']

Grup lain yang tidak disebutkan, secara perlahan mulai hilang dalam layar dan hanya menyisahkan Grup 'A' yang langsung mengacak nama peserta yang akan bertanding hari ini. Lalu kemudian dua nama yang akan bertarungpun muncul dalam layar tersebut.

Melihat hal itu, para penonton mulai berbisik-bisik.

[Uzumaki Naruto dan Yutou Kiba...,.. kedua nama yang disebutkan segera naik ke atas arena]

Stadiun ini memiliki dua pintu peserta dan satu pintu keluar. Dan dari kedua pintu peserta, Naruto dan Kiba berjalan pelan menuju Arena.

KYAAAAAA KYAAAA KYAAAA

UUWWWOOOOO

Para penonton wanita berteriak antusias sambil menerikan nama Yutou Kiba. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendapat sorakan ketidak sukaan dari para penonton.

Setelah sampai, kedua mata mereka saling menatap datar satu sama lain dengan Kabuto sebagai penengah.

[Dalam pertarungan ini tidak boleh ada kecurangan dalam jenis apapun. Kemenangan ditentukan jika salah satu dari kalian pingsan atapun menyerah. Membunuh tidak diperbolehkan dan kalian harus menuruti semua perkataanku. Apa kalian mengerti?~]

Hanya anggukan yang mereka tunjukan.

[Baiklah...,.. Pertarungan pertama, Uzumaki Naruto melawan Yutou Kiba...,...]

[...,... Dimulai!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And Cut**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Halooo mina-san... howwww... sudah lama saya tidak mengupdate fic ini. Entah kenapa saya sedikit kekurang ide untuk melanjutkannya. Tapi saat saya melihat begitu banyaknya review yang meminta fic ini Update, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mengupdatenya.**_

 _ **Bagaimana dengan chap kali ini? Apakah sesuai ekspetasi kalian?**_

 _ **Hohoho ... aku sudah munculkan salah satu dari musuh penting dalam fic ini. Selain itu saya juga membuat Naruto bertarung di urutan pertama. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Saksikan minggu depan.**_

 _ **Ohhh... dan satu lagi! Baca juga yahhh fanfic Monsta Part One... itu saja.**_

 _ **Byyyy...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**[Uchiha Natsu Pov]**_

.

Yoooo Mina-san,,, Uchiha Natsu disini! Kalian pasti sudah mengenalku bukan, jadi untuk sesi perkenalan aku rasa itu tidak perlu lagi. Oke,... saat ini aku sedang berada disebuah Stadiun turnamen yang di adakan untuk merayakan Festival tahunan Akademi Konoha.

Menatap sekeliling, aku dapat melihat semua kursi dari berbagai Divisi sudah dipenuhi oleh para penonton. Ohh... sekedar informasi aku sekarang berada di bangku penonton murid biasa. Yahhh, semua itu karena aku tidak mau mengikuti turnamen membosankan ini. alasannya? yahh... tentu saja karena semua ini terasa membosankan bagiku!

 _[Selamat datang semuanya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih karena telah datang dalam turnamen yang diadakan oleh Akademi ini. Saya Yakushi Kabuto yang akan menjadi wasit dalam turnamen kali ini...~]_

 _PROKK PROKK PROKK_

Hohhh... sudah dimulai rupanya. Suara tepuk tangan langsung menggemah diseluruh stadiun turnamen ini.

 _[Dalam kesampatan kali ini, kita kedatangan tamu paling penting dalam Kerajaan ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Kaisar sihir kita..,... Hiruzen Saratobi-sama~]_

UUWWOOOO

Hiruzen Saratobi... kakek tua berumur 68 tahunan yang menjadi Kaisar sihir dari kerajaan Konoha dan mendapat julukan sebagai _**The Profesor**_ karena kejeniusannya dalam menciptakan dan mengusai berbagai macam sihir. Dia juga adalah satu-satunya Kaisar sihir di zaman ini yang mampu mencapai tingkat _**[Diamond-2]**_ dari ke empat Kaisar sihir lainnya yang hanya bisa mencapai tingkat _**[With-Gold]**_. Hmmm... tapi dengan umur seperti itu, apakah kekuatannya masih sama dengan zaman keemasannya dulu? Entalah...

 _[~ selain itu kita juga kedatangan tamu istimewa dari empat kerajaan besar lainnya.. inilah dia.. para pangeran~]_

UUUWOOOOOO

Hohohoho... tidak kusangka mereka juga akan menghadiri Festival Akademi Konoha ini. Terlebih lagi si _**Nomber One Prince Meliodas**_ , aku sangat tidak menyangka dia berada di tempat ini sekarang. Sebagai Wizard yang dipercaya akan menjadi Kaisar sihir terkuat di masa depan nanti, sudah cukup membuat namanya melambung tinggi.

Yahhh... itu sih wajar saja mengingat dia bisa bertahan dan menyudutkan seorang Kaisar sihir dengan umur semuda itu. Ditambah lagi dia mengalahkan ke tiga pangeran sekaligus tanpa terluka sedikitpun. harus kuakui, dia benar-benar Monster sejati.

aku penasaran siapa yang akan menang jika ke dua Monster ini saling berhadapan... heheheheheh...,,.. memikirkannya saja sudah membuat darahku mendidih!

 _[sebelum memulai pertandingan, saya akan sedikit menjelaskan bagaimana proses pertandingan ini berjalan. seperti yang kalian semua lihat, seluruh peserta di bagi dalam beberapa Grup. Dalam satu Grup, terdapat 10 peserta yang akan saling bertarung, Dan yang akan bertanding hari ini berasal dari Grup 'A']_

Grup lain yang tidak disebutkan, secara perlahan mulai hilang dalam layar dan hanya menyisahkan Grup 'A' yang langsung mengacak nama peserta yang akan bertanding hari ini. Hohhhh... aku penasaran nama siapa yang akan muncul. Dan saat kedua nama itu berhenti, aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris. para penonton mulai berbisik-bisik saat melihat nama siapa yang muncul.

 _[Uzumaki Naruto dan Yutou Kiba...,.. kedua nama yang disebutkan segera naik ke atas arena]_

Dapat kulihat Naruto dan Kiba berjalan pelan menuju Arena dari dua pintu berbeda.

KYAAAAAA KYAAAA KYAAAA

UUWWWOOOOO

Para penonton wanita berteriak antusias sambil menerikan nama Yutou Kiba. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendapat sorakan ketidak sukaan dari para penonton.

Hahahaha... aku tidak menyangka namanya yang akan muncul pertama. Jujur saja, aku sama akali tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau mengikuti Turnamen membosankan ini. Dan lawannya, hmmmm...,..Yutou Kiba yah! Merupakan murid angkatan kedua dari _**Divisi Knight**_.

Menurut rumor sih dia memiliki kemampuan yang aneh dimana dia bisa menciptakan pedang dari ketidak adaan sehingga dia dijuluki sebagai pengguna pedang terkuat dalam Akademi ini. Selain itu dia juga satu-satunya murid yang bisa mencapai tingkat _**[Silver-7]**_ di _**Divisi Knight**_ dengan umur semudah itu. Ditambah dengan penguasaan pedang yang dikatakan hampir sempurna, aku rasa lawannya kali ini akan sedikit merepotkan. Yahhh... itupun kalau dia bisa bertahan dari rasa sakit 'itu'. Sudalah... sebaiknya kita saksikan saja pertarungannya.

.

 _ **Normal Pov**_

.

Atmosfir mulai terasa berat saat kedua murid itu saling bertatapan. Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya dan Kiba dengan senyuman manisnya.

[Baiklah...,.. Pertarungan pertama, Uzumaki Naruto melawan Yutou Kiba...,...]

[...,... Dimulai!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¥¥¥~~The Big Zero~~¥¥¥**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wushhhhhh

Walau wasit sudah memulai pertandingan, namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin melakukan pergerakan, hanya diam dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Uzumaki Naruto...,..." sekian lama dalam keheningan, akhirnya Kiba membuka percakapan.

"...,... seorang murid yang dijuluki sebagai _**The Big Zero**_ karena memiliki kapasitas mana terkecil dalam sejarah Akademi ini. Selain itu kau juga mendapat nilai terburuk saat ujian masuk Akademi. dan dari semua hal itu... aku cukup terkejut saat mendengar kau berhasil mengalahkan Riser Phoenix" ucap Kiba masih dengan senyumannya.

"Tapi aku harap kau tidak berbangga diri akan hal tersebut. Aku berbeda dengan si Phoenix itu, bagiku dia hanyalah murid biasa yang mendapat keberuntungan karena bisa masuk kedalam jejeran 15 besar dari _**Top Stronger in the Academic.**_ Dan kalau aku mau..." menjeda ucapannya sejenak dan merentangkan tangan kannya kesamping. "...,... aku bisa saja menggeser posisinya hanya dengan sebelah tanganku"

Shinggggg

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah _Long Sword_ muncul di genggaman tangan kanan Kiba. tanpa mantra maupun lingkaran sihir, hanya sebuah sinar berwarna biru dan munculah sebuah pedang. Melihat hal tersebut, tentu saja membuat semua penonton berdecak kagum apa lagi bagi orang yang pertama kali melihatnya. Dan hal itu juga barlaku kepada para pangeran.

(Di tempat para pangeran)

"Hohhh... aku tidak menyangka kalau anak itu memiliki salah satu dari Karunia Dewa!" Ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang sebahu dengan bentuk tubuh yang terbilang hot untuk anak seusianya.

"Kheee... dibandingkan dengan karunia miliku, itu hanyalah sampah yang bahkan tidak termasuk dalam 12 Karunia Pembunuh Dewa!" Ucap angkuh Seorang Pria berambut silver

"Huhhh... dan jika dibandingkan denganku, Karuniamu hanyalah sebuah mainan bayi" ejek datar seorang pemuda berambut merah.

Mendengar hal tersebut, mata pemuda berambut silver mendelik tajam kerahnya.

"Hohhh... akan aku tegaskan sekali lagi padamu bahwa 'mainan bayi' ini sudah puluhan kali menutup omong kosongmu itu!" Balas si rambut silver dengan senyum sinisnya.

Dan sepertinya si rambut merah terpancing emosinya. Itu terbukti dengan banyaknya partikel pasir yang mulai melayang keluar dari dalam gentong yang berada di genggaman seorang wanita berkipas raksasa tepat di belakangnya.

"Apakah kau perna melihat seorang pecundang di kubur hidup-hidup kedalam puluhan ton pasir?!" Delik tajam si rambut merah.

"Khe..." seakan tidak mau kalah, aura berwarna putih kebiruan mulai mengeluar dari tubuh si rambut silver. "... dan apakah kau perna melihat seekor rakun menjadi mainan seekor naga?!"

Suasana mulai memanas saat kedua pangeran itu saling melempar aura intimidasi dengan tekanan energi yang mulai meningkat. Tatapan tajam saling mereka lemparkan, si rambut merah dengan partikel pasir yang melayang di seluruh tubuhnya dan si rambut silver dengan energi putih kebiruan disekujur tubuhnya. hal ini tenti bisa saja menimbulkan kepanikan jika saja~..,...

"Hahhhh... tidak bisakah aku mendapat ketenangan!"

Wushhhh

Sebuah suara beserta energi kegelapan yang menyebar keseluruh stadiun seketika membuat dua orang pangeran itu terdiam dengan energi maupun partiker pasir yang sudah menghilang kembali keasalnya.

Terlihat dengan jelas Keringat mulai mengalir dari kekedua pelipis mereka. Tidak hanya mereka berdua, melainkan hampir semua orang yang ada di stadiun ini juga ikut merasakan hal yang sama. Semua mata langsung tertuju kearah seorang pemuda yang masih asik memakan sebuah apel di jejeran bangku para pangeran.

Menyadari dirinya sedang menjadi pusat perhatian, pemuda itupun menyimpan apelnya ke atas meja yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

Menutup mata sejenak dan menghela nafas pelan, diapun berbicara.

"Atas nama para pangeran, aku meminta maaf karena gangguan yang disebabkan oleh dua orang bodoh ini. Aku berjanji hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi!" Ucapnya dengan senyuman secerah mentari di bibirnya.

Tapi sayangnya senyuman cerah itu malah terlihat begitu mengerikan bagi seluruh penonton yang ada di situ, seakan-akan dia menjanjikan rasa sakit tidak ada akhir bagi siapa saja yang berani membantahnya, bahkan untuk ke sepuluh perintah Tuhan yang juga merasakan hal tersebut.

(Di tempat 10 perintah Tuhan)

"Heyy Sasuke... apa kau merasakannya?" Tanya Issei dengan mata yang terus menatap ke satu objek.

Sasuke yang ditanya seperti itu hanya diam sambil ikut menatap objek yang menjadi perhatian Issei.

Keningnya mengkerut saat melihat pemuda yang sedang menjadi bahan tatapan oleh seluruh penonton yang ada malah kembali memakan apelnya dengan santai.

'aku tidak mengerti...,. dari mana dia mendapatkan kekuatan seperti itu?! ' Pikir Sasuke.

"Hey... jangan mengabaikanku!"

Teguran Issei menyadarkan dirinya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya datar.

"Cihhh... aku tadi bertanya, apakah kau juga merasakannya?!" Ucap Issei kesal.

"Hn... tentu saja aku merasakannya..." menjeda sebentar, fokusnya lalu kembali ke arah Meliodas. "... tekanan energi yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa mempercayainya!" Jawaban itu menjadi akhir dari pembicaraan mereka.

(di tempat Hiruzen)

"apa kau tau dimana Jiraya dan tsunade?" tanya Hiruzen kepada anbu yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"saat ini mereka sedang berada di pusat penelitian kerajaan Konoha untuk meneliti sesuatu Hiruzen-sama"

"meneliti? apa yang mereka teliti?"

"saya juga tidak tau Hiruzen-sama!"

mengangguk paham, Hiruzenpun kembali menatap kearah arena pertarungan untuk menyaksikan pertarungan yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

(Kembali ke arena)

Terlihat saat ini Naruto dan Kiba masih setia melihat kearah Meliodas dengan pandangan terkejut.

' _ **[Nomber One Prince]**_ memang mengerikan!' Pikir Kiba.

Berbeda dengan lawannya, Naruto malah tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Meliodas.

'Pangeran dari kerajaan Kiri Meliodas... sesuai dengan rumornya, dia benar-benar mengejutkan' pikir Naruto sambil terus menatapnya. Akan tetapi...

Wushhhh

Slashhhhhh

Seandainya Naruto tidak memiliki reflek yang bagus, mungkin saat ini perutnya akan tertebas saat Kiba tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya dengan sangat cepat.

Tap tap

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna saat dirinya melompot mundur untuk menghindari serangan dadakan dari Kiba. Menoleh kebawah, dapat dia lihat baju kesayanganya telah robek di bagian perut hingga membuat luka gores kecil di perutnya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pandangan dari musuh yang ada di hadapanmu" ucap Kiba masih dengan senyuman ramahnya sambil meletakan pedangnya di bahu kanan.

Uwoooooo

Serangan dadakan dengan kecepatan melebih manusia biasa sepertinya berhasil membuat para penonton terpukau.

Tatapan Naruto kembali mendingin saat mendengar ucapan Kiba... melihat Naruto yang hanya diam, Kiba kembali menurunkan pedangnya dan memasang kuda-kuda sederhana.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja sebelum aku mempermalukanmu di hadapan seluruh menonton yang ada" ucap Kiba.

Tapi tetap saja, Naruto hanya diam tanpa mengubris ucapan Kiba. Bahkan posisinya masih dalam keadaan sangat terbuka seakan mengundang Kiba untuk memberikan beberapa tebasan disana.

"Hahhh..." Kiba menghela nafas panjang karena Cukup jengkel dengan sikap Naruto yang hanya diam dan menatapnya datar.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu...,.." menjeda ucapannya sejenak dan menguatkam kuda-kudanya, Kibapun melanjutkan. "...,... jadi jangan salahkan aku jika tubuhmu memiliki bekas luka yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan!"

Wushhhhh

Dengan kecepatan di luar nalar, Kiba melesat maju kearah Naruto yang masih setia dengan kediamannya. Dan hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik...,..

 _ **Deg**_

slashhh slashhh slashhhh

berhenti dengan posisi membelakangi Naruto dan pedang yang terhunus kedepan...

crashhhh crashhhh crasssshhh

...,... tiga sampai empat tebasan langsung berhasil membuat dada Naruto tersayat-sayat hingga darah menyembur keluar dari luka tersebut.

"ughhh.. couggh!"

brukkk

dengan luka separah itu, Naruto langsung ambruk dengan darah yang terus keluar dari dada dan mulutnya.

"..."

keheningan sempat melanda para penonton karena tidak mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. namun tidak lama..,...

Uwooooooo

penonton kembali bersorak saat serangan spektakuler dari Kiba berhasil menumbangkan Naruto. Kiba menghentakan pedangnya untuk menghilangkan darah yang menempel di sana. melirik kebelakang, bibirnya tersenyum simpul saat melihat Naruto telah terbaring dengan darah yang cukup banyak dari hasil tebasannya.

"itulah balasan untuk orang keras kepala sepertimu" ucapnya masih dengan senyum manis yang menempel di bibirnya.

(di tempat 10 perintah Tuhan)

"belum sepuluh menit sudah tumbang... khee... dasar pecundang!" ucap Issei.

"woww...,.. melancarkan beberapa tebasan beruntun hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 2 detik..,.. kau benar-benar memiliki anggota yang mengejutkan Rias!" ucap Sairaorg cukup terkejut dengan kecepatan serangan Kiba.

"huhh... tentu saja, Kiba adalah anggotaku yang memiliki kecepatan yang bahkan melebihi _Knight_ tingkat _**Gold**_. ditambah dengan penguasaan pedang yang hampir sempurna, sudah cukup baginya untuk menjadi salah satu yang terbaik di angkatannya. akan tetapi...,..." menjeda ucapannya dan menatap bingung kearah Naruto yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesadaran, diapun melanjutkan. "...,... aku sama skali tidak menyangka kalau dia akan tumbang secepat ini!"

mengetahui maksud Rias, Sairaorg juga ikut bingung dan mengambil pose berpikir dengan meletakan jarinya di dagu.

"hmmmm... benar juga yah! padahal dia terlihat sangat kuat saat melawan Riser dalam pertarungan sebelumnya" ucapnya.

"khe... pecundang itu menang karena si Phoenix itu saja yang terlalu lemah!" ejek Issei.

Sairaorg dan Rias hanya diam saat mendengar ucapan Issei. walau bagaimanapun juga, mereka bukanlah orang yang memiliki otak udang seperti si Hyodou Issei itu. karena dari sisi manapun juga saat Naruto melawan Riser Phoenix, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Naruto itu memiliki kemampuan yang sangat tinggi dalam pengendalian api. apa lagi saat dia mengeluarkan kemampaunnya tanpa menggunakan lingkaran sihir dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah senjata yang seharusnya sangat mustahil untuk elemen seperti api. selain itu mereka juga mengetahui bahwa Naruto memiliki tingkat regenerasi yang cukup tinggi saat terkena serangan Riser dalam pertarungan sebelumnya. dan dari semua itu, akan sangat bodoh jika masih mengatakan Naruto itu adalah orang yang lemah. yahhh berdasarkan semua kemampuan yang dia miliki, setidaknya Naruto setara dengan _Wizard_ tingkat _**[Silver]**_ atau bahkan _ **[Gold]**_. tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya, kenapa sekarang semua kemampuan itu seperti menghilang dan tidak pernah ada?!

(ditempat para pangeran)

"hahhhh... membosankan sekali! untuk apa murid selemah itu ikut dalam ajang pertarungan sebesar ini?" ucap kesal pria berambut Silver.

"kau benar! sepertinya Konoha sudah kehilangan masa kejayaannya" balas satu-satunya wanita yang ada di deretan kursi tersebut.

(di tempat para bangsawan)

Hiruzen membulatkan matanya lebar saat melihat cucu kesayangannya sudah ambruk dengan banyaknya darah yang menggenangi tubuhnya. tangannya terkepal erat dan rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah.

"Kakashi... cepat hentikan pertarungan ini dan segera bawa Naruto ke rumah sakit sekarang!" ucap Hiruzen.

seorang anbu bertopeng serigala yang sedari tadi berdiri tepat di samping hiruzen, hannya mengangguk paham dan langsung menghilang dari tempatnya.

berbeda dengan dirinya, Minato yang sedari tadi juga ikut menonton pertandingan tersebut dari deretan kursi para bangsawan kelas atas malah tersenyum senang saat melihat Naruto terkena tebasan serangan kiba dan ambruk seketika. bagi dirinya, tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain melihat objek yang menjadi pemicu kehancuran hidupnya dibuat sekarat seperti itu.

'bagus...,.. rasakanlah penderitaan hingga kau merasakan apa itu penyesalan karena telah dilahirkan di dunia ini!' pikir Minato dengan senyum Iblis yang terpampang di bibirnya.

sejak awal Minato sudah sangat berharap agar anak haram itu mendapat siksaan dari pertandingan ini, karena itulah dia membuat semua rancanngan ini untuk mempermalukan Naruto di hadapan banyak penonton. rancangan? benar! urutan nama pertama dalam pertandingan hingga melawan salah satu dari murid terbaik diangkatan ke dua, semua itu adalah hasil rancangan dari Minato. dan sepertinya rencananya itu berhasil dengan begitu mudahnya.

selain dia, ada salah satu bangsawan tingkat menengah yang juga ikut merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. yapp... siapa lagi kalau bukan si penjilat besar pria yang sempat menuntut Naruto di ruang kepala sekolan seminggu yang lalu. lihat saja, senyum dibibirnya bahkan hampir mencapai telinganya, sungguh manusia yang begitu menjijikan!

(di tempat Natsu)

melihat hal tersebut, Natsu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"hahhhh...,.. sudah kuduga hal ini pasti akan terjadi!" gumamnya pelan sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

 _ **Flashback (5 hari sebelum Fest**_ _ **i**_ _ **val)**_

 _ **.**_

Dhuak dhuak dhuakk

terlihat saat ini Naruto dan Natsu sedang melakukan sparing ringan di salah satu arena latihan di area _**Divisi Wizard**_. sinar bulan purnama yang menerangi mereka, menandakan bahwa hari sudah mulai larut.

dhuakkkk srettttt

menahan tinjuan Naruto dengan tangan yang disilangkan kewajah, takala membuat Natsu terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang.

"huhhhh... seperti biasa, kekuatan fisikmu sungguh mengerikan!" ucap Natsu sambil kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"khe..." terkekeh pelan, Narutopun juga ikut memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. "...,.. kau saja yang terlalu le~"

 _ **Deg**_

"Agrggggg!"

entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengerang kesakitan sambil meremas kuat dadanya.

brukkkkk

tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit tersebut, Naruto akhirnya terduduk dengan kedua lututnya.

"Naruto!"

dengan panik Natsu segera menghampiri Naruto dan mengecek keadaannya.

"apa yang terjadi? apa kau tidakk apa-apa?"

bukannya menjawab Naruto malah kembali ambruk dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Narutooo!"

"Naruto!"

"Naru~"

"Na~"

.

[Alam bawah sadar Naruto]

.

tesss tess tess

'a-apa yang terjadi?!'

membuka matanya perlahan, Naruto cukup terkejut saat mendapati dirinya sudah berada di sebuah lorong mirip pembuangan air dengan banyaknya pipa yang menghiasi dinding lorong tersebut.

mnatap kebawah, dia dapat melihat bayangan dirinya dari genangan air yang menjadi tempat berpijaknya.

'bukankah ini~'

TENGGGG

bunyi nyaring dari dentuman besi mengalihkan fokus Naruto. penasaran dengan bunyi tersebut, diapun berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong yang anehnya masih terlihat jelas tanpa satupun penerengan yang menghiasinya.

TENGGG TENGGGG TENGGG

suara itu terdengar lagi dan membuat Naruto mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencari asal dari bunyi tersebut. cukup lama mencari, akhirnya Naruto berhenti disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan adanya pintu jeruji besi yang sangat besar berdiri kokoh di hadapaannya.

di tengan pintu tersebut terdapat sebuah kertas besar dengan simbol aneh yang sepertinya merupakan simbol dari aksara sihir tertentu.

 **"grrrrrrrr! akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!"**

sebuah suara berat layaknya seekor monster menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

TRANGGGGG BOSHHHHH

 **"GROARRRR!"**

Untuk manusia bermental lemah, mungkin saat ini mereka akan lari terbirit-birit saat melihat adanya seeokor monster raksasa sedang mendobrak jeruji besi tersebut dengan raungan keras hingga memunculkan gelombang yang membuat semua genangan air terhempas kuat kesegala arah. tapi tentu saja tidak bagi Naruto!

bukannya takut atau apa, dia malah berdiri tenang dan menatap datar monster tersebut. dari segi wujut, monter ini memiliki bentuk yang hampir tidak tertata karena seluruh tubuhnya seperti terbuat dari energi berwarna hitam pekat yang menyatu menjadi satu. tapi kita masih dapat melihat dengan jelas adanya sepasang mata berwarna putih terang tanpa pupil, gigi tajam berjejer rapih, dan sepasang lengan dengan cakar raksasa yang sedang menggengam kuat jeruji tersebut. selebihnya hanyalah energi hitam yang membentuk tubuh tidak jelas dengan banyaknya efek jilatan api diseluruh bagiannya.

"ohh, aku ingat sekarang... ternyata itu kau!" ucap datar Naruto.

 **"grrrrrr... berhentilah memasang ekspresi menyebalkan itu!"** gram monster tersebut karena kesal dengan tingkah Naruto.

"tidak usah berbasa basi... cepat katakan apa maumu sampai kau berani menariku kedalam tempat menjijikan ini!"

 **"ckkk... bisakah kau mengeluarkanku dari tempat ini agar ki~"**

"sadar dirilah!...,... " suara dingin dan menusuk dari Naruto, berhasil membuat ucapan monster itu harus rela terpotong.

"..,.. kau itu tidak lebih dari proyeksi imajinasi yang aku ciptakan dari energi yang kusegel agar tidak membuaktu terlihat overpower...,.." menjeda sejenak dan berbalik kebelakang, Naruto melirik sedikit ke arah monster itu. "..,... jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau itu makhluk hidup!" lanjutnya sambil berjalan menjauh meninggalkan makhluk tersebut yang hanya bisa menggeram marah dan berterik...,...

 **"NARUTOOOOO!"**

 **.**

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

setelah kejadian itu, Naruto tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari penuh dan tentu saja membuat Natsu khawatir. saat Naruto sadar Natsupun bertanya apa yang terjadi? Namun Naruto hanya menjawab bahwa dirinya sedang kelelahan. tentu saja jawaban itu sama skali tidak membuat Natsu puas.

sejak hari itu, akhirnya Natsupun sadar bahwa Naruto sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. dan sepertinya hal itu benar sadanya ketika melihat Naruto yang saat ini sedang terbaring dengan banyaknya darah yang menggenangi seluruh tubuhnya. bahkan regenerasi tingkat tingginya sama skali tidak berkerja untuk menutup luka sayatan itu.

'apa sebenarnya yang kau sembunyikan Naruto?' pikir Natsu khawatir.

.

(kembali kearena)

.

shingggg

secara tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul di samping Kabuto yang masih terdiam dengan kejadian mengejutkan barusan.

"segerabhentikan pertarungann ini dan umumkan siapa pemenanngnya!"

ucapan Kakashi langsung menyadarkan Kabuto dari lamunannya. berjalan pelan menuju arena dan berhenti tepat di samping Naruto untuk mengecek keadaannya. setelah memastikan bahwa Naruto sudah tidak sadarkan diri, diapun hendak mengumumkan siapa pemenangnya.

[karena peserta Naruto Uzumaki tidakk dapat bertarung lagi, maka pemenangnya adalah...,... Yutou Ki~]

SHUTTTTTTTT

KARKKKK KRAKKKK

BLARRRRRRR

secara mengejutkan Seisi stadiun dibuat gempar saat tiba-tiba sebuah objek misterius yang jatuh dari langit menghantam keras arena pertarungan dan membuat ledakan besar di sana.

"Argggghhhgh!"

Dhuarrr

Kiba, Kabuto dan Kakashi yang tidak siap akan serangan tersebut, terpaksa harus terlempar jauh hingga berhenti saat menabrak dinding beton stadiun dan membuat kawab kecil di sana.

KRAKKK KRAKKK KRAKKK..

UWAAAAAAAA

penonton berteriak panik saat Retakan besar menjalar hingga ke bangku penonton dan membuat mereka hendak menyelamatkan diri. namum sebelum semua itu terjadi...

slarrrrr grebbb

... ribuan sulur yang terbuat dari tumbuhan langsung melilit mereka semua termasuk para bangsawan, 10 perintahh Tuhan dan para pangeran.

"sial! a-apa ini?" ucap Issei kesal saat sebuah sulur tanaman berhasil mengunci pergerakannya.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke entah kepada siapa.

"sepertinya kita sedang diserang" balas Sairaorg dengan tampang serius yang sangat jarang dia keluarkan.

sedangkan di tempat para pangeran, mereka juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"u-ughh... benda menjijikan apa ini?" gumam wanita berambut pirang sebahu.

"tidak hanya mengunci pergerakan...,.. aku dapat merasakan kalau tumbuhan ini juga sedang menyerap energi miliku!" ucap kesal pemuda berambut Silver.

"hohhh... ada pertunjukan apa lagi ini?" bukannya panik atau kesal, Meliodas malah menatap kagum tumbuhan yang sedang melilit mereka semua itu.

"hey Ni-san... bukankah ekspresimu itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang!" tegur Esterossa yang sedang mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari lilitan tumbuhan tersebut. namun semakin dia mencoba, tumbuhan itu malah semakin kuat melilit dirinya dan menyerap begitu banyak energinya.

'hmmm... sepertinya percuma untuk melepaskan diri' pikirnya menyerah. namun wajahnya masih tetap tenang seakan semua ini tidaklah mengejutkan baginya.

untuk para bangsawan, terlihat hanya para keluarga _elite_ yang masih terlihat tenang walau mereka juga masih terikat dalam tumbuhan tersebut.

"hmmm... aku tidak menyangka ada yang berani menyerang kerajaan ini secara terang-terangan!" ujar seorang pria berumur kisaran 30 tahunan dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam dan mata putih tanpa pupil. (Hiashi)

"kau benar... sepertinya mereka itu sudah bosan hidup" balas seorang pria bermata hitam kelam yang duduk di sampingnya. (Fugaku)

"yare..yare... untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan kalian" ucap Minato yang juga terlihat begitu santai dalam situasi seperti ini.

shinggggg

namun tiba-tiba beberapa sosok bertudung yang tidak dikenal muncul tepat dihadapan mereka semua.

"halooo bangsawan-san... maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya!" ucap girang salah satu dari mereka.

"hohh... ternyata yang berani menyerang kerajaan ini hannyalah sekumpulan bocah pengecut yang bahkan tidak ingin identitasnya ketahuan" ejek datar Hiashi.

dan sepeertinya ucapannya itu berhasil memancing emosi salah satu dari mereka.

"apa kau bilang!"

"hentikan... kita datang kesini bukan untuk berhadapan dengan para bangsawan _elite_. walau bagaimanapun juga, kekuatan kita saat ini masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan mereka" ucap sosok bertudung lainnya yang sepertinya seorang perempuan.

"ckk!" mendengar hal itu si pria bertudung hanya bisa mendecih tidak suka.

"hmmm... aku suka orang yang mengetahui dimana batasannya" ujar Fugaku.

"khekhekhekhe... bicaralah sesukamu. sebentar lagi kami akan membungkam omong kosongmu itu!" balas pria bertudung lainnya.

"hohoho... dan aku penasaran bagaimana kalian akan melakukannya!" balas Minato dengan senyuman mengejek.

beralih ke tempat Hiruzen, saat ini dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pria berumur kisaran 50 tahunan dengan cambang berwarna pirang pucat yang membingkai hampir seluruh bagian bawah wajahnya dan rambut panjang dengan warna yang senada dengan cambangnya itu. untuk pakaian dia memakai baju dan celana putih polos mirip dengan pakaian rumah sakit.

"hohh... suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Kaisar sihir terkuat saat ini. maafkan atas penyambutan yang tidak mengenakan ini" ucapnya sopan sambil menundukan badan.

melihat hal itu Hiruzen hanya menatap datar si pria dengan tenang.

"siapa kau?" tanya Hiruzen.

"maafkan aku, tapi kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan apapun itu karena aku tidaklah mempunyai nama seperti kalian para makhluk berjiwa!"

Hiruzen menyipitkan patanya mendengar ucapan pira tersebut.

"kalau begitu, aku ubah pertanyaannya? makhluk apakah kau ini?"

berpikir sejenak, pria itupun berbicara.

"bisa di bilang aku ini makhluk tanpa jiwa, tidak berbentuk, tidak bernama, tidak perna di lahirkan, dan tidak pernah melahirkan. mungkin kalau bisa dipikirkan, aku ini sama halnya dengan konsep keTuhanan yang selama ini kalian percayai dan sembah itu" jelasnya.

dan tentu saja pernyataan itu semakin membuat Hiruzen kebingungan.

"jangan ber~"

"maafkan aku... tapi kita harus pergi dari tempat ini!"

cetak

lalu dengan jentikan jari, Hiruzen beserta semua pemimpin keluarga bangsawan _elite,_ hilang tanpa jejak diikuti oleh semua sosok bertudung dan pria berambut pirang pucat tadi.

(kembali ke arana)

asap masih mengepul dengan cukup lebatnya. dan saat semua itu mulai menghilang, maka terlihatlah sesosok pria 40 tahunan dengan sebelah mata yang tertutup oleh penutup mata bajak laut. untuk pakaian dia memakai seragam khas anggota jendral kemiliteran abat pertengahan dengan adanya sebuah pedang runcing panjang di genggaman tangan kanannya.

dia menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan datar seperti hendak mencari sesuatu. tidak lama kemudian, pandanngannya tertujuh kearah seonggak tubuh yang terlihat sedang tidak sadarkan diri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Tuan muda berhasil ditemukan" ucapnya sambil berjalan pelan menuju Naruto.

shurrrrr blarrrrr

namun langkahnya berhenti saat tiba-tiba sesuatu meluncur dan mendarat keras tepat di hadapan Naruto hingga membuat arena kembali bergetar dan retakan kembali tercipta di sana.

"yare... yare... sepertinya ini akan menyenagkan!"

pria bermata satu itu menyipitkan matanya saat melihat seorang anak kecil berambut pirang cukup panjang tengah berdiri tegak tepat di depan tubuh Naruto.

anak yang ternyata Meliodas itu tersenyum lebar dan sedikit membersihkan debu yang ada di bajunya.

"bagaimana bisa kau melepaskan diri dari sihir belenggu itu?" tanya si pria.

"ohhh... maksudmu tumbuhan yang ada disana itu?..." tanya Meliodas sambil menunjuk kearah kursi yang tadi sempat menjadi tempatnya duduk.

mengikuti telunjuk Meliodas, si pria sedikit membulatkan matanya saat melihat tumbuhan yang seharusnya mengikat anak ini, malah layu dan berubah warna menjadi hitam.

tidak hanya dia yang terkejut, melainkan semua orang yang ada di stadiun tersebut juga sama terkejutnya.

"a-ada apa dengan sulur itu? dan bagaimana bisa dia bisa terbebas dari lilitannya?!" ucap Arashi tidak percaya.

masih dengan senyumannya, Meliodas kembali menatap Si pria bermata satu.

"...,.. aku hanya berbaik hati memberikannya energi sihir miliku. tapi ehhhh... dia malah menjadi layu dan berubah warna seperti itu!" lanjutnya.

ekspresi si mata satu langsung berubah menjadi serius saat mendengar hal tersebut.

'apa-apan bocah ini. bahkan Wizard tingkat _**[Gold-5]**_ tidak akan bisa terbebas dari belengguh sihir itu. tapi lihatlah... dengan mudahnya dia bisa melepaskan diri dari sihir tersebut?! sebenarnya siapa anak ini?' pikir si mata satu.

"siapa kau sebenarnya? manusia biasa tidak mungkin bisa terlepas dari sihir itu!" ucapnya.

"heyy... bukankah tidak sopan menannyakan nama orang lain sedangkan kau sendiri belum memperkenalkan diri!"

sempat enggan untuk memperkenalkan diri, tapi akhirnya diapun melakukannya.

"aku tidak memiliki nama spesial, tapi kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan... _**Homonculus"**_ ucap si pria memperkenalkan dirinya.

tersenyum senang, Meliodas merentangkan tangan kanannya kesamping. lalu setelah itu, secara perlahan sebuah energi hitam padat mulai membentuk sebuah pedang pendek dengan kedua sisi yang meliuk-liuk bagaikan ular.

"pangeran dari Kerajaan Kiri, Meliodas Alfehim... ingatlah nama itu karena...,.." menjeda ucapannya, sebuah pancaran energi hitam mulai keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. tidak lama kemudian, sesuatu seperti tato jilatan api berwarna hitam juga mulai menyelimuti bagian sisi kanan wajah dan badannya.

melihat hal tersebut, pria bermata satu yang mengaku sebagai Homonculus semakin meninggikan kewaspadaannya.

'energi ini..,.. bagaimana mungkin bocah seperti dirinya memiliki energi sebesar ini?!' pikir Homonculus.

Blarrrrr

krakkk krakkkk

wushhhhh

Homonculus dan semua orang yang ada di stadiun itu, melebarkan matanya saat merasakan hempasan energi yang membuat ledakan kecil dan retakan besar di pijakaan Meliodas.

'apa-apaan ini?!' pikir mereka semua shok.

mlebarkan senyumannya, Meliodas lalu membuat kuda-kuda dengan membungkukan sedikit padannya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

.

.

.

.

 **"...,... itulah nama terakhir yang akan kau dengar"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And Cut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **haloooo mina-san... sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena lama updatenya. bagaimana? apakah chapter ini sesuai dengan harapan kalian?**

 **saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang mau membaca dan mereview Fic ini. yakinlah, saya selalu membaca semua review kalian semua. dan untuk pertanyaannya, semua itu akan terjawab pada chapter yang akan datang.**

 **saya rasa itu saja.. jangan sungkan untuk review yahhh...**

 **byyyy**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc bukanlah kepunyaan saya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Ooc... gaje... abal-abal... dan sebagainya**

 **Pair : ... xx (Maybe Not)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **tranggg tranggg trannnnggg**_

 _ **shuttttt shuttttt shuttt**_

 _ **dhuarrrr dhuarrrr dhuarrrr**_

stadiun yang awalnya tertata rapi dengan berbagai macam ornamen kemewahan, sekarang telah menjadi ladang ledakan yang membuat hampir seluruh area arena hancur tidak karuan dengan banyaknya kawah berukuran kecil maupun besar. dan semua itu terjadi hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit.

 _ **tranggggg**_

saling beradu pedang dengan tatapan tajam, Meliodas maupun Homonculus terlihat tidak mau mengalah dan terus mencoba untuk mendominasi.

"wowww... aku tidak menyangka orang tua sepertimu bisa bertahan hingga selama ini" ucap Meliodas masih dengan senyumannya.

"khe... justru aku yang harus berkata begitu! tidak kusangkah bocah sepertimu memiliki kemampuan yang terlampau mengerikan seperti ini" balas Homonculus dengan kekehannya.

 _ **trangggg**_

"ughh!"

dengan keras Meliodas menghentakan pedangnya hingga membuat pedang Homonculus terhempas kesamping. lalu dengan cepat, dia meletakan telapak tangan kanannya ke perut si mata satu dan dari sana munculah lingkaran sihir sebesar bola tenes.

"dadah..."

 _ **bowshhhhh**_

"Argghhhhh"

Homonculus berteriak kencang saat beam penghancur yang keluar dari telapak tangan Meliodas meledak dan membuatnya terlempar jauh ke belekang.

tidak ingin memberi kesempatan kepada musuhnya, Meliodas langsung melesat cepat kearah Homonculus yang masih berada di udara.

"hay... " masih sempat menyapa saat masih di udara, Meliodas lalu memutar badannya dan melakukan tendangan di perut Homonculus.

 _ **dhuakkkk**_

"ughhhh!"

 _ **syunggggg blarrrrr**_

kawan besar tercipta saat tubuh si mata satu menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya.

"coughh!" darang langsung dia muntahkan saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari punggungnya.

semua penonton yang masih sadar dan menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut, hanya bisa terpukau dengan mulut menganga lebar. dan itu juga berlaku bagi ke 10 perintah tuhan. (sekedar info... semua penonton selain 10 perintah Tuhan, para pangeran dan Esterossa sudah pingsan akibat kehabisan cakra karena diserap oleh tumbuhan itu)

"pe-pertarungan macam apa ini?!" gumam Akeno shok.

"hoi..hoii.. bukankah ini sudah tidak bisa lagi dikatakan sebagai pertarungan antar manusia!" ucap Issei dengan senyum kikuk di bibirnya.

sedangkan yang lain sama skali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dengan semua kejadian itu.

kembali ke arena

terlihat saat ini Meliodas yang setengah badannya sedang diselimuti oleh energi berwarna hitam, masih melayang diudara dan menatap senang Homonculus yang berada cukup jauh di bawahnya.

"ada apa? apakah sudah selesai?!" tanyanya dengan nada kecewa yang terdengar di buat-buat.

mendengar hal itu, Homonculus hanya bisa terdiam dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. keadaannya saat ini terlihat cukup memperhatikan. dengan baju yang sudah hilang entah kepana, luka sayatan maupun lebam di sekujur tubuhnya, hingga darah yang terus mengeluar dari mulutnya menandakan bahwa saat ini dia sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

'u-ughh... sial!' pikir Homomculus kesal.

 _ **slashhhh**_

mata Meliodas menyipit tajam saat melihat luka yang tadi sempat membingkai hampir seluruh badan Homonculus, secara perlahan mulai beregenerasi. dan tidak lama kemudian, semua luka dan lebam itupun hilang tanpa bekas menyisahkan badan kokoh berotot lengkap dengan tato naga yang ada di dada kanannnya.

setelah merasa cukup, diapun kembali bangkit dan sedikit membersihkan debu yang menempel di wajah dan badannya.

"hohh..?!" senyum Meliodas semakin mengembang saat melihat hal tersebut.

menoleh keatas, si mata satu menatap datar Meliodas yang berada cukup jauh di atasnya yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan bahagia seakan dirinya telah mendapatkan Jecpot miliaran dolar.

"kau benar-benar anak yang sangat kurang ajar karena tega membuat orang tua sepertiku menjadi seperti ini!" ucap Homonculus.

"hehh... dan kau adalah orang tua pengecut yang beraninya sama anak kecil sepertiku!" balas Meliodas.

"hohhh..." sedikit membungkukan badannya dan menatap tajam keatas. "...,.. manusia sepertimu sudah tidak bisa dianggap sebagai anak kecil!"

 _ **krakkkk**_

 _ **bwoshhhh**_

dengan sekali hentakan, Homonculus langsung melompat dan melesat cepat kearah Meliodas yang hanya tersenyum senang.

"datanglah!" ucap Meliodas antusias.

namun tiba-tiba insting tajam Meliodas merasakan sesuatu yang teramat berbahaya datang dari arah lain, diapun langsung terbang menjauh dari tempatnya berada. tapi sayang, Homonculus yang masih fokus terhadap Meliodas, tidak menyadari akan hal itu dan akhirnya...

 _ **Shuttttt blarrrrrr**_ r

ledakan bulatan api membumi hanguskan tempat peluncuran Homonculus. melihat serangan tiba-tiba tersebut, tentu saja Meliodas dan semua orang yang ada di situ membulatkan mata lebar karena terkejut.

mencari siapa dalang dari penyerangan tersebut, namun hanya rasa tidak percaya yang menghampiri mereka semua.

"ti-tidak mungkin!"

"bu-buknkah dia sudah?!..."

sedikit berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Meliodas malah kembali tersenyum lebar saat melihat murid yang sempat di kira sudah kalah dalam pertandingan sebelumnya, sekarang malah berdiri tegak dengan tangan kanan yang teracung kedepan. yap... pelaku serangan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah...,... Naruto Uzumaki!

setelah ledakan meredup, terlihat seonggak tubuh yang telah gosong sepenuhnya jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berhenti saat menemui daratan.

"Arghhhh!" Homonculus meringis keras saat merasakan tubuhnya serasa ada di neraka.

'a-apa-apaan panas ini!' pikirnya karena merasakan panas di tubuhnya tidak mau hilang.

melirik sedikit kesamping, matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok yang dia kira telah tumbang malah berjalan santai kearahnya dengan pandanngan datar yang begitu menusuk. luka dan darah yang sempat memenuhi dadanya juga telah hilang entah kemana menyisahkan beberapa robekan di pakaiannya.

"ba-bagaimana kau...?"

berhenti melangkah tepat satu meter dari hadapan si mata satu, Naruto kembali merentangkan tangan kanannnya ke arah Homonculus.

"aku tidak mengerti... kenapa rasa sakit yang kualami sejak beberapa hari yang lalu begitu terasa familiar. sebelumnya aku mengira bahwa rasa sakit ini karena adanya penolakan dari dua energi yang ada dalam tubuhku. tapi aku tidak menyangka..., ternyata yang menjadi penyebabnya adalah adanya reaksi frekuensi yang mengganggu inti energi yang sudah susah payah aku segel dulu..." memegang leher dan sedikit meregangkannya, Narutopun kembali melanjutkan. "...,.. lalu aku menyadari bahwa energi itu sedang terganggu oleh sesuatu dan memaksaku untuk melepaskannya, tapi tentu saja aku tidak melepaskannya... akupun menyelidikinya dan walahh.. ternyata ada penyusup yang berani memasuki kerajaan Konoha ini"

"ckkk!" Homonculus menndecih tidak suka saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. "tapi bagaimana mungkin kau mengetahui adanya penyusup yang datang kemari. dan juga, gangguan frekuensi sebesar itu dan ditambah dengan serangan tebasan tadi, seharusnya sudah cukup membuatmu tidak sadarkan diri!" lanjutnya.

"hohh..." Naruto menaikam satu alisnya. "... sepertinya kalian terlalu meremehkanku! asal kalian tau, semua ini adalah rencana dadakan miliku. aku memiliki kemampuan untuk mendeteksi energi yang ada dalam jarak satu kilometer, tapi karena kalian menyembunyikannya dengan begitu baik, jadi aku hanya bisa merasakaannya saat berada dalam jarak tertentu. sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka bahwa rasa sakit itu akan kembali muncul saat berhadapan dengan Kiba, dan enehnya malah menjadi jauh lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya. namun aku menyadari bahwa hal itu disebabkan oleh mendekatnya sumber gangguan yang memicu energi miliku bereaksi kuat padanya. dan walah... sepertinya tebasan dari si pangeran cantik yang kalian kira dapat melumpuhkanku malah berhasil melepaskanku dari gangguan frekuensimu itu dan membuat kalian semua keluar!" jelas Naruto.

Homonculus hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendenngar semua penjelasan dari Naruto. dia benar-benar tidak menyangka anak ini dapat mengetahui semua itu hanya dengan berbekal firasat dan informasi yang begitu minim.

"tu-tuan muda benar-benar luar biasa! ti-tidak salah ayah ingin mengangkatmu sebagai penerusnya"

".."

tatapan Naruto berubah menjadi begitu tajam saat mendengar kata 'Ayah' terucap dari bibir Homonculus.

"ada satu hal yang aku tidak mengerti dan ingin aku tanyakan...,.."

 _ **shingggg**_

sebuah kobaran api membara muncul di telapak tangan Naruto yang terarah kepada si mata satu. lalu diapun melanjutkan...

"...,.. kenapa kalian mengincarku dan siapa pemiliki energi yang sama persis dengan miliku itu?!"

sebuah pertanyaan yang diikuti dengan membaranya api dari telapak tangan Naruto membuat Homonculus malah memperlebar senyumannya.

"mengeluarkan sihir tanpa menggunakan lingkaran sihir,... a-ahahaha... tuan muda sungguh lu~"

 _ **blashhhhh**_

sayang ucapan Homonculus tidak bisa dilanjutkan saat semburan api seketika menghantam seluruh tubuhnya.

"tidak menjawab artinya mati!" ucap dingin Naruto.

"Arggghhhh..."

menyadari lawannya masih sanggup bertahan dari kobaran api miliknya, Narutopun menambah itensitas apinya hingga menimbulkan suara bising yang memekakan telinga.

 _ **shingggggggg**_

"Arghhhhhhh"

bahkan dengan semburan api yang sama dengan kandalpot milik sebuah jet, masih belum bisa membunuh Homonculus.

"hohh... regenerasi yang mengagumkan. tapi...,... " mengepalkan tangannya sambil terus menngeluarkan api dengan itensitas tinggi. "...,.. semua berakhir disini"

 _ **slashhhh shinggggg**_

api yang sebelumnya berwrna merah darah, sekarang telah berubah menjadi berwarna biru kehitaman. tapi jangan salah, tingkat suhu dari api itu bahkan jauh ratusan kali lebih panas dari api pada umumnya.

 _ **krakkkk krakkk krakkkk**_

karena arena yang sebelumnya sudah hilang dan tergantikan oleh tanah tandus, maka retakan besar itu membuat tanah tersebut bergetar hebat karena tidak kuat menahan semburan api dari Naruto.

selama beberapa detik, akhirnya suara dari Homonculus sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

 _ **wushhhhh tap**_

"heyy... kau merebut kesenanganku!" ucap Meliodas yang sudah mendarat di tanah dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

melirik sejenak kearahnya, Natutopun menghilangkan sihirnya hingga menyisahkan tubuh Homonculus yang sudah gosong dengan bentuk tidak karuan.

"maaf saja... tapi sejak awal dia adalah mangsaku" ucap datar Naruto.

berhenti melangkah, Meliodaspun menatap tertarik kearah Naruto dengan energi yang masih membalut setengah dari tubuhnya.

"bukankah itu terdengar egois untuk orang yang sejak tadi hanya bersandiwara!"

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya bingung mendengar ucapan Melioddas.

"apa maksudmu?"

"yare..yare... aku tau kau sejak awal memang sengaja menerima tebasan itu dan berpura-pura pingsan karenanya. aku yakin kau melakukan semua itu untuk memancing para penyusup ini keluar bukan?!"

jujur saja, Naruto cukup terkejut akan pemahaman Meliodas. walau bagaimanapun juga, sangat tidak mungkin seseorang mengetahui semua itu tanpa melakukan interaksi dengan dirinya. apa lagi ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu dan berbicara secara langsung.

"siapa kau sebenarnya? tidak mungkin kau bisa mengetahui semua itu tanpa sedikitpun berinteraksi denganku!"

"hmmm... bisa dibilang semua itu karena insting..." menghilangkan energinya dan berjalan pelan menuju tubuh Hominculus yang telah gosong sepenuhnya. menjongkong sedikit, diapun tersenyum kecil kearah Naruto. "...,.. dan mungkin juga karena penglihatan!" lanjutnya.

"penglihatan?" beo Naruto.

"benar! aku memiliki sedikit kemampuan spsial yang dimana aku bisa melihat masa depan dengan mataku ini!"

kenyataan itu benar-benar membuat Naruto sangat terkejut.

"omong kosong! hal seperti itu mana mungkin ada di dunia ini!" ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"yahh... itu sih terserah padamu...,.." menegakan kembali badannya, diapun melanjutkan. "...,.. lagi pula aku juga tidak bisa mengendalikan kemampuan ini. bisa di bilang kemampuan menyebalkan ini selalu muncul tanpa aku kehendaki, dan kebetulan saja dia aktif saat pertandinganmu itu dimulai. selain itu, aku juga tau kalau makhluk ini...,..."

meliodas menjeda ucapannya sambil tersenyum bodoh kearah Naruto dan menunjuk tubuh hangus Homonculus dengan telunjuknya.

"...,... juga masih hidup!"

 _ **blarrrrr**_

ledakan cukup besar memaksa Naruto dan Meliodas untuk melompat mundur kebelakang. tersenyum lebar, Meliodaspun kembali berbicara.

"setelah ini dia akan berubah menjadi monster raksasa setinggi puluhan meter!"

pernyataan itu langsung menyita perhatian Naruto. tapi sebelum dia sempat berbicara.

 _ **Groarrrrr**_

sebuah raungan keras kembali menggetarkan daratan stadiun.

"apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Arashi.

lalu semua mata melihat keatas saat sebuah monster berlendir dengan bentuk tubuh tidak beraturan muncul di tengah-tengah arena.

"be-besar sekali!" gumam Sasuke dengan sebulir keringat di peliipisnya.

sedangkan para pangeran, Menma, dan Sairaorg hanya diam dan menatap tajam makhluk itu.

'cihh... di saat seperti ini aku malah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!' pikir Sairaorg.

"hmmm... aku rasa sudah cukup!" gumam Menma hendak melakukan sesuatu.

untuk Naruto dan Meliodas, mereka berdua saat ini sedang berhadapan langsung dangan monster raksasa tersebut.

"wowww... sepertinya ini lebih besar dari penglihatanku!" masih sama, Meliodas tetap terlihat tenang dan begitu senang saat melihat seekor monster raksasa berdiri tegak tepat di hadapannya.

seperti yang aku katakan tadi, monster ini memiliki bentuk tidak karuan layaknya siput tanpa cangkang dengan lendiri yang bertebaran dimana-mana. hannya saja beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat beberapa tangan raksasa yang juga dipenuhi oleh lendir.

wajah yang hanya dilengkapi dengan sepasang mata putih tanpa pupil dan mulut berupa belahan lendir itu, menatap kebawa ke arah Naruto dan Meliodas.

 _ **Groarrrrr**_

dia kembali berteriak kencang disertai dengan banyaknya butiran lendir yang berjatuhan ke arah mereka berdua.

dengan sigap mereka menghindari lendir tersebut yang sepertinya mengandung cairan kimia asam basah yang begitu tinggi hingga mampu membuat tanah meleleh karenannya.

"hiii... menjijikan!" satu-satunya putri yang ada dalam jejeran para pangeran.

masih setia menghindari semua cairan itu, Meliodas lalu berteriak kencang.

"Wuhuuu... mari berpesta!"

 _ **bwoshhhh**_

dengan sekali hentakan Meliodas langsung meluncur cepat kearah monster tersebut dengan energi hitam yang kembali membalut setengah tubuhnya.

dalam peluncurannya, terdapat beberapa cairan yang masih mengarah padanya. melihat hal itu, dengan cepat sebuah penghalang besar yang terbuat dari energi hitam tercipta di tangan kananya, lalu dengan sigap dia mementalkan semua cairan itu ke tempat lain.

dan setelah jaraknya menipis, penghalang itu kembali berubah dan menjadi sabit saksasa.

"rasakan ini!"

 _ **blasthhhh**_

 _ **Groarrrrr**_

monter itu berteriak kesakitan saat sabit besar milik Meliodas berhasil merobek lebar bagian sisi kanan perutnya. tapi tidak lama setelah itu, cairan lain kembali menyatukan kedua potongan tersebut.

"cihh... tidak berpengaruh yah?!" ujar Meliodas saat melihat serangannya tidak berpengaruh.

"sekarang giliranku"

seakan tidak mau kalah, Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah monster berlendir itu. lalu secara perlahan partikel energi berwarna biru kehitaman mulai berkumpul di telapak tangan Naruto.

menyadari adanya sesuatu yang bisa mengancam hidupnya, Monster tersebutpun hendak melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi dirinya. namun...

 _ **slashhh slashhh grebbb**_

... beberapa rantai raksasa yang keluar dari dalam tanah telah lebih dulu mengikat dirinya dengan kuat.

 _ **Groarrrrr**_

merik ke arah bangku penonton, Naruto dapat melihat Menema yang saat ini sedang berdiri di atas podium dengan sebelah tangan yang terancung kedepan dan terkepal kuat. sepertinya dia berhasil terbebas dari belenggu tanaman itu walaupun terlihat dengan sangat jelas keringat akibat kelelahan dan kehabisan energi sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

kembali menngalihkan pandangannya ke target, Naruto lalu berucap...

"musnalah dalam lautan api!"

 _ **Bhosssss shingggg**_

sebuah beam raksasa berwarna biru kehitaman langsung dia tembakan menuju si monster. melihat serangan sebesar itu, mau tidak mau Meliodas harus terbang menjauh karena jangkauan dari serangan itu begitu besar hingga bisa menjangkau dirinya.

 _ **Bhowsssss slashhhhh Blarrrrrrr**_

shokk... itulah satu-satunya kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan perasaan mereka semua saat ini. bagaimana tidak... serangan itu berhasil mengikis habis setengah dari tubuh monster itu dan juga membuat tembok stadiun ikut terkena dampaknya hingga merombas dan membumi hanguskan lahan beserta beberapa gedung akademi yang ada di sekitarnya. kalau di lihat dari atas, maka terlihatlah sebuah kawah raksasa yang memanjang dari dalam stadiun hingga ke lapangan akademi. sungguh serangan yang begitu mengerikan!

 _ **Boommmmmm**_

lalu tidak lama potongan badan dari monster itu meledak menjadi kepulan asap dan menghilang tanpa sisa.

 _ **brukkk**_

Menma langsung terduduk karena telah menggunakan energi terakhirnya untuk menahan pergerakam dari monster tadi.

"wahh.. wahh.. wahh! lihatlah berbuatanmu, kau membuat stadiun ini menjadi tidak beraturan" ucap Meliodas saat dirinya mendarat di samping Naruto.

menurunkan tangannya dan menatap datar Meliodas, diapun berbicara.

"bukankah kau juga dalang dari semua kehancuran ini!" balas Naruto datar.

"hahahaha... benar juga yah!" ucap Meliodas dengan tawa yang cukup keras.

menghentikan tawanya, Meliodas dan Naruto salinh bertatapan. tersenyum lebar, Meliodas lalu maju selangkah dan mengulurkan tangannya hendak bersalaman.

"Meliodas Alfehim... senang bertemu denganmu" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

sempat ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangan tersebut, namun akhirnya Naruto mau menyambutnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto" balasnya sambil berjabatangan dengann Meliodas.

menghentikan acara bersalamannya dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada seluruh penonton, Naruto dan Meliodas harus dibuat kebingungan saat melihat kondisi para penonton yang masih terikat oleh sulur tanaman.

"sepertinya sihir tanaman itu bukan milik si buta tadi!" ucap Meliodas.

"hey... bukankah kau memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan?! jadi cepat katakan bagaimana cara menghentikan sihir ini!" ujar Naruto.

"huhh.. sudah kubilang aku sama skali tidak bisa mengendalikan sihir ini! lagi pula penglihatanku berhenti sampai orang tua tadi berubah menjadi monster, dan selanjutnya aku sama skali tidak tau!"

"hahhh..." menghela nafas pelan, Naruto lalu melompat tinggi hingga mendarat di bagian podium penonton dan di ikuti oleh Meliodas.

menatap kebawa, dia bisa melihat Menma yang sudah terbaring dan tidak sadarkan diri akibat kelelahan dan kehabisan _mana._ matanya lalu menatap kedepan untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan dari aggota 10 perintah Tuhan.

"sepertinya mereka semua sudah kehabisan _mana"_ bukan Naruto yang berucap, melainkan Sairaorg yang sepertinya masih bisa sadar walau keadaannya mulai melemah. sedangkan yang lainnya sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

tidak hanya anggota 10 perintah Tuhan yang kehilang kesadaran, namun para pangeran dan putripun mengalami hal yang sama. bisa dibilang hanya Sairaorg, Naruto dan Meliodas saja yang masih sadar. tapi tidak lama Sairaorg juga ikut kehilangan kesadaran dan hanya menyisahkan Naruto dan Meliodas.

mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bangku para bangsawan, Naruto cukup terkejut saat tidak mendapati Hiruzen dan para kepala bangsawan di sana. dengan cepat dia berlari dan mendatangi tempat tersebut.

'apa yang terjadi? dimana kakek tua bangka itu?!' pikirnya sambil mengecek bangku kosong milik Hiruzen.

"sepertinya kelompok dari orang tua buta tadi sudah menculik para kepala bangsawan dan Kaisar sihir kerajaan ini...,.. " ucap Meliodas yang sudah berada di belakang Naruto sambil berjongkok dan mengambil sesuatu dari lantai.

"...,... hey... apa kau tau benda apa ini?"

mebalikan badanya, mata Naruto sedikit menyipit saat sebuah benda mirip kunai bercabang tiga ada di genggaman Meliodas.

'ini...! bukankah ini kunai bercabang tiga milik 'dia'!' pikir Naruto dan mengambil benda tersebut.

 _ **shingggg**_

tapi tiba-tiba kunai itu memancarkan sinar terang yang membuat Naruto harus melepaskannya dan melompat menjauh untuk menjaga jarak.

 _ **slashhhhh**_

dan tidak lama setelah itu, seorang pemuda berambut pink seumuran Naruto langsung muncul dan teruduk di lantai sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Itai..."

melihat siapa gerangan yang muncul, semakin membuat Naruto kebingungan.

"Natsu?"

merasa namanya di panggil, pemuda berambut pink itupun menoleh kearahnya.

"Naruto?" ucap pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Natsu.

 _ **Shinggg**_

mereka kembali dikejutkan saat kunai tersebut kembali memancarkan cahaya terang yang membuat Natsu berpindah tempat ke sisi Naruto.

 _ **slashhhhh**_

dan tidak lama kemudian, maka munculah para kepala bangsawan Elite dan Hiruzen dari cahaya tersebut.

"huhhh... cukup melelahkan juga!" ucap Fugaku sambil meregangkan badannya.

"seperti biasa, kau selalu memperhitungkan segalanya Minato!" ucap Hiashi.

"kau benar... aku sempat khawatir jika kita tidak bisa keluar dari dimensi sialan itu!" lanjut Fugaku.

tapi orang yang sedari tadi dibicarakan, malah menatap ketempat lain dengan pandangan tajam.

"kau... bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Minato entah kepada siapa.

namun mereka semua tau kalau Minato sedang melempar tatapan tajam kepada Naruto yang juga membalas tatapan itu dengan tajam pula. namun Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandanngannya kepada Hiruzen.

"hey kakek tua... apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu! bagaimana keadaanmu, bukankah sebelumnya kau mendapat luka yang cukup parah?"

"seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak apa-apa"

"benarkah? baguslah kalau begitu"

Minato mengeraskan wajahnya tidak suka karena diacuhkan oleh anak yang begitu dia benci. namun dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena saat ini Hiruzen sedang ada disini bersama mereka.

"astaga... apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini?" ucap Hiashi saat melihat stadiun yang sudah hancur lebur dan tidak berbentuk.

"sepertinya telah terjadi pertarungan yang hebat di sini!" lanjut Fugaku.

"Naruto, apa yang sudah terjadi selama kami pergi?" tanya Hiruzen.

"hahhh... bukankah saat ini yang lebih penting adalah mereka" balas Naruto dan menunjuk kearah penonton yang masih terlilit dalam tumbuhan dan tidak sadarkan diri.

melihat hal itu, akhirnya Hiruzen menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melepaskan mereka semua dari sihir tersebut. lalu mereka semua di bawah kerumah sakit untuk mendapat perawatan karena telah kehabisan cukup banyak energi sihir termasuk anggota 10 perintah Tuhan dan para perwakilan kerajaan lain selain Meliodas tentunya.

setelah kejadian ini, seluruh kerajaan Konoha dibuat gempar akan penyerangan tersebut. bahkan seluruh kepala keluarga bangsawan yang ada di berbagai sudut kerajaan yang tidak sempat menghadiri pertandingan itu, diharuskan berkumpul di Istana untuk membicarakan persoalan ini dalam dua hari kedepan. untuk proses belajar mengajar, untuk sementara akan diberhentikan selama dua bulan kedepan karena kerusakan yang terjadi di stadiun sangatlah parah hingga berdampak pada beberapa bangunan yang ada di sekitarnya.

sedangkan Naruto, Meliodas dan natsu... mereka bertiga di panggil untuk menghadap dan menceritakan semua yang mereka ketahui tentang kejadian ini. dan dari apa yang mereka jelaskan, maka mereka semua tau bahwa saat itu ada salah satu penyusup yang sempat melakukan pertarungan dengan pangeran dari _Kiri_ Meliodas Alfehim, walau akhirnya Meliodas berhasil memenangkan pertarungan dengan membunuh penyusup tersebut. setelah itu Naruto dan Natsu yang sebelumnya pingsan akhirnya sadar dan cukup terkejut dengan semua kehancuran yang terjadi serta tidak tau apa-apa tentang pertarungan tersebut.

mereka sengaja merubah sebahagian cerita karena kesepakatan yang mereka buat untuk tidak menceritakan kebenaran tentang Naruto maupun Natsu. semua itu karena permohonan dari mereka sendiri agar tidak menimbulkan hal yang lebih merepotkan nantinya.. yahhh... walau hal itu harus di bayar mahal dengan diangkatnya Meliodas sebagai seorang pahlawan karena telah berhasil mengalahkan penyusup seorang diri. dan tentu saja dengan gelar itu, semakin membuat nama Meliodas dan kerajaan _**Kiri**_ melambung tinggi karenanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **And Cut**

 **.**

 **[BAGI ORANG AWAM HARUS DI BACA!]**

 **.**

 **yuhuuuuuu... sebelum saya melanjutkan, izinkan saya untuk tertawa terlebih dahulu... wkwkwkwkwkwkw... sesuai dugaan, respon dari capter kemarin sungguh luar biasa. luar biasa ancur maksudnya!**

 **yahhh... mau bagaimana lagi, justru dari situlah kita dapat melihat mana Rider yang mau membaca cerita dengan sungguh-sungguh dan Rider yang hanya sekedar membaca bagian yang menurutnya bagus saja.**

 **heyy gan... sebuah cerita akan sangat terasa hambar jika fokusnya hanya terarah kepada Naruto saja. walau dia adalah karakter utama, tapi tetap saja tidak mungkin setiap saat dan setiap detik saya memasukannya kedalam semua Scene yang ada, karena hal itu hanya akan membuat dunia cerita terasa sempit dan hanya terpatok terhadap satu karakter saja.**

 **selain itu, apakah kalian semua betul-betul membaca chapter 5..? bukankah di situ saya sudah jelaskan kenapa Naruto bisa seperti itu. makanya gan, baca dulu baik-baik baru komentar. jangan langsung bacot aje seperti gentong yang nggak ade bunyinye...**

 **tapi saya sangat bersukur kepada para Rider yang mau membaca kalimat perkalimat dengan sungguh-sungguh agar lebih mengerti jalan ceritanya. saya juga tertawa saat melihat ada yang komentar bahwa jalan ceritanya tidak jelas dan hancur. ayolahhh... justru semua yang saya tulis kemarin itu mengandung penjelasan jalan cerita yang sangat berkaitan pada chapter depan nantinya. saya memasukan semua alur kedalamnya hingga kata demi kata itu menjadi bermakna. ehhh... kalian malah tidak mau membacanya dan berani bilang bahwa alurnya berantakan. konyol!**

 **terlalu dipaksakan? yaelah gann... jadi mau ente itu Naruto bertarung melawan Kiba, menunjukan kekuatannya kepada semua orang, dan akhirnya memenanngkan pertandingan dan mempermalukan para bangsawan?! ayolahh... itu sudah sangat Mainstream dan bisa anda jumpai di berbagai macam fic diluaran sana!. justru itu yang terlalu dipaksakan... kaya tidak ada ide lain aja buat cerita! bukankah enak membuat cerita yang sama skali tidak bisa ditebak dan jalan ceritanya tidak itu-itu saja?! jadi dengan begitu, kita bisa mendapatkan jalan cerita yang fresh dan tidak monoton seperti yang lain. dan misalkan ada suatu kesalahan entah itu masalah tanda baca dan kata-kata yang terkesan dipaksakan, maka tinggal diperbaiki saja dan saya pasti tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu.**

 **sebenarnya chapter ini adalah bagian dari chapter kemarin. hanya saja saya mencoba memisahkannya dan ingin melihat siapa yang betul-betul seorang Rider berpengalaman dan yang baru anak kemaren. dan lihatlah, sebahagian besar ternyata hanyalah Rider yang tidak tau arti seni dalam membaca cerita.**

 **jadi saran saya, membaca cerita itu harus secara menyeluruh agar mendapatkan jalan cerita yang pas. jangan menjadi orang sok tau yang hanya bisa berbacot tidak jelas tanpa landasan yang pasti!.**

 **udah itu aja... sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya...**

 **byyyy...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**[2 hari setelah insiden teroris kerajaan Konoha]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

terlihat di sebuah ruangan mewah nan luas, terdapat sebuah meja bundar besar yang di sekelilingnya sudah dipenuhi oleh deretan kursi bergaya eropa abad pertengahan. disetiap kursi yang ada, telah diisi oleh beberapa orang yang sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"jadi..,.. apakah semua sudah hadir?" tanya seorang kakek tua memecah keheningan, dan anggukan adalah hal yang dia dapat dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai saja pertemuannya!" lanjutnya dan kemudian munculah sebuah bola sihir yang melayang di tengah-tengah meja tersebut.

"seperti yang kalian semua sudah dengar, dua hari lalu telah terjadi insiden di Festival Tahunan Akademi yang disebabkan oleh sekelompok teroris. dalam insiden kali ini memang tidak menimbulkan korban jiwa, tapi kerusakan yang ditimbulkan dari insiden ini membuat Kerajaan cukup banyak mendapat kerugian!" setelah mengucapkan itu, bola sihir yang ada di tengah meja bersinar terang dan menampilkan kawasan stadiun akademi yang sudah hancur dan masih dalam proses perbaikan.

"selain itu juga, hampir semua guru dan penonton yang sempat berada di stadiun tersebut, masih belum sadarkan diri hingga sekarang karena kehabisan _mana._ tapi yang akan menjadi topik kita kali ini bukannlah semua itu,... melainkan ini!"

bolah sihir tersebut kembali bersinar terang dan berganti Scene ke sebuah dunia yang cukup aneh, dimana langitnya berada di bawah dan daratan serta berbagai macam rumput maupun pepohonan berada di atas. tentu saja pemandangan itu membuat beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut cukup terkejut, tapi fokus mereka lebih terarah kepada beberapa orang yang sedang berdiri dan saling berhadapan satu sam lain.

"ini adalah rekaman kejadian yang masih sempat aku rekam menggunakan sihir khusus miliku"

semua mata langsung memperhatikan rekaman tersebut dengan seksama. terlihat dengan jelas salah satu kelempok bertudung yang sepertinya dipimpin oleh orang tua bercambang putih kekuningan sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"siapa mereka?" tanya salah seorang pria berambut Crimson panjang. (Senju Sirzech)

"mereka adalah sekelompok teroris yang berhasil memasuki Kerajaan Konoha dan menculik beberapa kepala keluarga bangsawan serta Kaisar Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama!" jawab seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik dengan tatapan mata sedingin es. (Fugaku)

"ckk... bagaimana mungkin mereka berhasil memasuki kerajaan ini dengan begitu mudahnya?" kesal pria berambut coklat dengan aksen pirang di poni depannya. (Azazel)

"itu masih menjadi pertanyaan yang belum terjawab hingga sekarang. kami telah mengecek semua sistem pertahan yang melindungi kerajaan ini, dan tidak ada satupun yang menglami gangguan maupun tanda-tanda musuh yang berhasil melewatinya. bisa dibilang mereka seperti hantu yang bisa seenak hatinya memasuki kerajaan ini tanpa terdeteksi oleh penghalang yang ada!" jelas Fugaku.

mereka semua terdiam dengan pernyataan Fugaku. bila dipikir-pikir lagi, memang sangatlah mustahil jika makhluk yang berhasil menerobos masuk itu adalah manusia. semua itu karena tiga penghalang yang melindungi kerajaan Konoha ini merupakan penghalang yang dapat mendeteksi gerak, energi, hingga benda bernyawa yang masuk, atau bisa di sebut denagan..,... makhluk hidup apapun itu. jadi, akan sangat terdengar mengada-ngada jika ada orang yang berhasil melewati penghalang itu tanpa terdeteksi sedikitpun.

"apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan ucapan dari pria bercambang itu?"

semua mata tertuju ke arah Hisashi.

"apa maksud anda Hiashi-dono?" tanya Jiraya penasaran.

"aku akan menunjukannya" bukan Hiashi yang menjawab, melainkan Hiruzen.

 _ **shingggg**_

bola sihir tersebut kembali bersidar terang beberapa saat dan kembali meredup. tampak tidak ada yang berubah dari tampilan visual yang ada, tapi jika diperhatikan dan di dengarkan dengan baik-baik, maka kalian akan bisa mendengar percakapan yang mereka lakukan padahal sebelumnya sama skali tidak bisa terdengar.

 _ **catatan : dialog yang menggunakan tanda [ ] adalah dialog dari hasil tampilan Visual sihir milik Hiruzen. sedangkan dialog dengan tanda " ", adalah dialog biasa di waktu yang sekarang.**_

[izinkan aku memberikan sambutan kepada Kaisar sihir-dono...] ucap pira bercambang sambil menundukan badannya.

[... sebelumnya maafkan kami yang telah lancang membawa anda kemari...]

menegakan badannya, tatapan kosong itu lalu menatap intens Hiruzen yang hanya menatapnya tajam.

[hmm... baru pertama kali aku melihat seorang teroris membungkukan badannya kepada siubjek yang menjadi targetnya!] sinis Fugaku.

[apa! berani-bera~] ucapan dari salah satu sosok bertudung terhenti saat si pria mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

[tidak perlu menggunakan kekerasan, kita datang kemari hanya ingin berdiskusi] ucap pria tersebut dengan senyum anehnya. perlu kalian ketahui bahwa terdapat enam sosok bertudung yang berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri si pria bercambang.

[baiklah, kita akan me~]

 _ **shinggggg**_

ucapan si pria bercambang terhenti saat sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di pijakan mereka semua, lalu sebuah kubah transparan muncul dan melingkupi mereka.

[i-ini? a-apa ini?!] ucap panik salah seorang dari sosok bertudung.

[aku tidak tau apa tujuan kalian, tapi kita mungkin bisa mendiskusikannya di pusat introgasi kerajaan Konoha] semua mata menatap ke arah Hiruzen yang terlihat di telapak tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil.

[dengan ini selesai sudah!] ucap Hiashi dengan datar.

[cihhh...] berjalan pelan kearah pelindumg itu, [... jangan harap sihir seperti ini bisa menahan ka~] ucapan tersebut terhenti saat sosok bertudung itu menyentuh dinding pelindung dengan jarinya.

[...]

[i-ini?] gumamnya tidak percaya dan menarik kembali jarinya.

[percuma saja...] tersenyum kecil, Minatopun melanjutkan. [... itu adalah sihir khusus dari Kaisar sihir kami, _**[Time Restraint]**_. dengan sihir ini, siapapun yang terperangkap di dalamnya akan terkena permunduran ataupun pemajuan waktu. contohnya jika kalian menyentu apa lagi melewati penghalang itu, tubuh kalian akan kembali ke masa lalu atau ke masa depan, tergantung penyetelaan waktunya. jadi bayangkan saja jika penyetelannya diatur ke seratus tahun dari sekarang, maka umur dan tubuh kalian akan melonjak hingga seratus tahun]

penjelasan Minato tentu saja membuat mereka sangat terkejut. bayangkan saja, dapat membuat sihir penyetel waktu dengan jangka waktu selama itu sangatlah tidak mungkin. dalam sejarah sihir, mereka sama skali tidak pernah mendengar adanya sihir semacam itu. bahkan dalam hukum alam, satu-satunya sihir yang tidak mungkin ada adalah _**Time Magic**_ , karena itu bertentangan dengan hukum alam itu sendiri.

[kau membual... mana mungkin ada sihir semacam itu!] sanggah salah satu dari sosok bertudung.

[tidak,.. mereka benar!] suatu pernyataan mengalihkan fokus dari mereka semua.

sosok bertudung tadi yang sempat menyentuh penghalang tersebut, melepaskan sarung tangan yang membalut telapak tangannya. dan saat selesai, maka terlihatlah jari yang tadi menyentuh penghalang itu nampak berkerut parah. dan kenyataan itu membungkam mereka semua!

[ _ **Time Magic**_ , sihir pengendali waktu yang tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah karena sangat bertentangan dengan hukum alam. aku tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat anomali ini sekarang!] ucap datar si pria bercambang.

[karena itulah Hiruzen-sama di juluki sebagai Kaisar sihir terkuat masa kini, karena siapapun yang terkena sihirnya entah itu hewan, tumbuhan ataupun manusia, pasti tidak akan pernah selamat!] ucap Fugaku.

[tapi mengeluarkan salah satu dari sihir terkuat anda, bukankah itu sedikit berlebihan?!]

Hiruzen hanya menghela nafas pelan saat mendengar ucapan Hiashi. terlihat keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya bertanda bahwa dia sudah cukup kelelahan. ayolahhh... kakek dengan umur 68 tahunan mengeluarkan sihir segila itu, tentu saja merenggut habis staminanya. walaupun kapasitas _mana_ yang dia miliki sudah mencapai tingkat _**[Black-Diamon]**_ , tapi tetap saja stamina yang dia punya sudah tidak sama seperti dulu lagi.

[tidak..tidak..tidak... aku mengharapkan ketenangan dalam pertemuan ini!] pandangan mereka kembali kearah si pria bercambang. seluruh mata menyipit saat melihat pria itu berjalan pelan menuju pembatas kubah sihir milik Hiruzen. lalu kemudian...

 _ **strikkkk srtikkkkk**_

[...?!]

tidak ada yang dapat bersuara saat melihat dia berusaha melewati penghalang tersebut walau sengatan listrik serus saja menyerangnya. terlihat dengan jelas mulai dari tangan, kaki dan badannya sudah mengkerut menandakan umurnya telah di majukan hingga pada waktu yang telah di atur oleh Hiruzen, yaitu... seratus tahun.

[ja-jangann bilang kalau...] Minato tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapanya karena terlalu shok melihat kenekatan pria tersebut.

 _ **sretttt cittt cittt citttt**_

[hahhh...] erangan panjang dia keluarkan saat seluruh tubuhnya berhasil melewati penghalang tersebut.

[bodoh! walau kau berhasil melewatinya, tetap saja kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan tubuh seperti itu] ucap Fugaku.

tidak menghiraukan ucapan tersebut, si pria lebih memilih untuk menegakan badannya walau terlihat begitu sangat susah dengan tubuh kurus kering yang penuh akan kerutan di mana-mana.

[semua sudah selesai, jadi menyera~] ucapannya tidak terselesaikan, malah ekspresi shok yang dia keluarkan.

tidak hanya Fugaku yang mengalami hal itu, melainkan mereka semua juga mengalami hal yang sama saat melihat tubuh kurus kering itu secara perlahan mulai terisi dengan semacam energi asing berwarna hijau yang muncul entah dari mana dan masuk kedalam tubuhnya. lalu tidak lama kemudian, pria bercambang itupun telah kembali seperti sedia kala.

[mu-mustahil!] gumam mereka semua tidak percaya saat melihat semua kejadian itu. namun berbeda dengan Hiruzen, dia malah menatap tajam pria tersebut.

[sudah kuduga!... ] mengatur nafas sejenak Hiruzenpun melanjutkan. [... sihir semacam itu tidaklah berguna di hadapanmu]

ucap Hiruzen menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada dalam dimensi buatan tersebut.

[apa maksud anda Hiruzen-sama?] tanya Fugaku.

[sejak awal aku merasa cukup familiar dengan wajah orang ini. dan sekarang aku sudah mengingat semuannya!]

tersenyum kecil, pria bercambang itupun berbicara.

[hoh... sudah selama ini dan kau baru menyadarinya yah...,... Hiruzen-kun!]

[...]

mereka semua terdiam dengan wajah blank yang melekat di wajahnya. sedangkan Hiruzen, dia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal saat mendengar ucapan pria itu.

[walau bagaimanapun juga aku yang sekarang hanyalah kakek tua yang sudah kehabisan waktu. tidak sama seperti dirimu yang sama skali tidak berubah sejak lima puluh tahun terakhir kali aku melihatmu...,... _**Sensei**_!]

[...]

sudah cukup... pernyataan ini sudah sangat membuat mereka semua tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. bahkan para kepala keluarga bangsawan yang saat ini sedang menyaksikan semua itu dengan bantuan bola sihir milik Hiruzen, juga ikut shok dengan mulut menganga lebar.

[hmmm... lima puluh tahun yah... sepertinya waktu selama itu terlalu berat bagimu!] ucapnya.

[tu-tunggu dulu! apa maksudnya ini?] tanya Minato masih dengan eksprsi shok.

[seperti yang kalian semua dengar, dia adalah guru yang telah melatihku sejak umur 18 tahun] jawab Hiruzen

[tapi... bagaimana bisa dia sama skali tidak bertambah tua seperti dirimu?] tanya Fugaku penasaran.

Hiruzen berpikir sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Fugaku. [hmmmm? mungkin aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau dia itu... _**abadi!**_ ]

bungkam! lagi dan lagi mereka hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar semua hal tidak masuk akal itu.

[tidak perlu heran seperti itu. aku bukanlah makhluk fana seperti kalian yang memiliki raga dan jiwa. yahhh... mungkin lebih tepatnya aku sama seperti Tuhan yang kalian semua sembah itu]

[ckk... jangan bercanda! Tuhan yang kami sembah tidak mungkin melakukan hal memalukan ini dan memakai pakaian menyedihkan itu] ucap Fugaku datar.

[fufufufu... terserah kalian mau percaya apa tidak, tapi Ayah kami itu memang bukanlah makhluk fana seperti kalian] balas salah satu dari sosok bertudung yang masih terperangkap di dalam kubah waktu milik Hiruzen.

menyipitkan matanya tajam, Fugaku lalu merentangkan tangan kananya ke depan. [hal seperti itu...,... ] lingkaran sihir seketika tercipta di telapak tangannya. [...,... tidak mungkin ada!]

 _ **Bhowwssss**_

sebuah tembakan bola api raksasa langsung dia tembakan ke arah pria yang mengaku sebagai Tuhan itu. hanya diam dan melihat, sepertinya pria itu tidak berniat untuk menghindar.

dan saat jarak bola api tersebut sudah mencapai angka satu meter dari hadapannya...

 _ **Shinhgggg Bommmm**_

ledakan kecil tanpa asappun terjadi, dan bola api itu seketika hilang entah kemana. tidak ada rasa terkejut dari Fugaku saat melihat sihir apinya dengan mudah di tepis bahkan sebelum menyentuh sang target. semua itu tidak lain karena mata bertomoe tiga miliknya yang dapat melihat adanya energi asing tak kasat mata yang melingkupi tubuh pria itu dalam radius satu meter. tapi ada satu yang membuatnya bingung...

['energi apa itu?'] pikirnya...

memang sejak awal dia sama skali tidak merasakan _mana_ dari dalam tubuh pria gila ini. tapi saat dia melihatnya dengan mata Sharingan miliknya, bertapa terkejutnya saat dia bisa melihat dengan jelas energi asing berwarna hitam pekat menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan jilatan api yang membara.

[percuma Fugaku-kun,... serangan apapun yang kalian lancarkan kepadanya tidak akan pernah berhasil!] ucapan Hiruzen membuat mereka semua terkejut.

[apa maksud anda Hiruzen-sama?] tanya Hiashi.

[seperti yang dilihat oleh Fugaku, pria itu memiliki jenis energi yang sangat jauh berbeda dari energi sihir _mana_ yang kita semua miliki. dan sifat energi itu seperti menolak paksa energi lain yang mendekatinya sehingga dengan otomatis energi lain itu akan di lenyapkan tanpa sisa] penjelasan Hiruzen membuat semuanya menjadi jelas. tapi ada satu hal yang masih menjanggal di kepala Minato.

[kalau benar seperti itu, lalu kenapa kubah sihir anda terlihat berhasil kepadanya? walaupun tadi dia bisa kembali seperti semua karena adanya energi luar yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya, tapi tetap saja dia sempat terkena dampak dari sihir waktu anda bukan?!] tanya Minato.

[hahahahah...] pria itu tertawa keras dan membuat semuanya menatap dirinya. [...,.. ternyata kau mempunyai anak-anak yang pintar Hiruzen-kun] ucap pria tersebut.

[seperti yang kalian lihat,.. hanya kekuatan sihir waktu dari Hiruzenlah yang bisa menyentuhku. aku tidak tau kenapa, bahkan sampai saat ini aku sama skali tidak tau jawabannya! karena itulah aku melatih dirinya agar mengetahui rahasia dari sihir dan energinya itu. tapi sayang, aku sama skali tidak menemukan apa-apa!] lanjutnya.

[huhhh... pantas saja kau terus saja menyuruhku untuk menyerangmu setiap kali kau melatihku] balas Hiruzen.

tersenyum kecil, pria itupun berbicara. [sudah cukup reuninya, saatnya membahas tentang negosiasi yang akan aku sampaikan...]

[langsung saja,... kedatangan kami ke sini adalah untuk mengambil penerusku yang sepertinya sudah tumbuh dengan sangat baik!...]

[...?]

[... salah satu dari mereka saat ini sedang melakukan tugasnya di kerajaan milikmu. tapi kau tenang saja, dia tidak kuizinkan untuk membunuh siapapun di sana]

wajahnya mengeras... sangat keras saat mendengar ada salah sartu dari mereka yang saat ini berada di kerajaan Konoha. tapi ada satu yang menjanggal dalam pikiran Hiruzen...

[Penerus?] gumam Hiruzen bingung.

[benar sekali! tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukan siapa dia... karena jika kalian semua tau, mungkin saat ini dia akan 'kembali' di 'manfaatkan' oleh kerajaan busuk itu!] jelas Pria itu.

[ckk!] Minato mendecih kesal... [kalau serangan berbasis sihir tidak berpengaruh padanya, mungkin seranngan fisik akan berhasil!]

[tidak... serangan fisikpun tidak akan berhasil padanya!] melirik kesamping, Minato menatap Hiruzen seakan ingin diberi kejelasan.

[aku tadi sudah mengatakannya, di sekelilingnya itu terdapat energi asing yang menolak segala macam energi yang masuk ataupun mendekatinya. karena seluruh tubuh kita ini memiliki aliran mana, jadi serangan fisikpun akan dinetralkan olehnya] jelas Hiruzen.

[sampai seperti itu yahh!] ucap Fugaku tidak percaya.

[jadi kita harus bagaimana sekarang?] tanya Hiashi.

[tentu saja melarikan diri! walau sihirku bisa berpengaruh padanya, tapi dengan keadaanku saat ini sangatlah mustahil untuk mengalahkannya!] ucap Hiruzen.

[hohh... tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkannya]

 _ **shingggg**_

dengan tiba-tiba, sebuah kubah energi berwarna hitam transparan membalut mereka semua. setelah itu, dia lalu melihat kearah atas atau lebih tepatnya ke arah bola sihir Hiruzen yang sejak tadi merekam semua kejadian tersebut. tidakk lama kemudian, bola sihir yang menampilkan semua kejadian itupun mati begitu saja.

.

.

"..."

setelah semua hal itu, keheningan langsung melanda mereka yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"jadi...,... apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Sirzech penasaran.

"kami berhasil kabur dengan menggunakan sihir _**Hiraishin**_ milik Minato. melawan makhluk seperti itu tanpa persiapan dan strategi, sama saja bunuh diri!" jawab Hiashi.

"hahh..." secara serempak, semua orang yang hadir dalam ruangan tersebut menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Hiruzen-sama, bisakah anda menjelaskan siapa pria berjenggot itu?" ucap Tsunade.

"hmmm..." berpikir sejenak sambil menaruh jari di dagunya, Hiruzenpun berbicara. "...,... jujur saja... aku juga tidak tau?"

"hahh?"

"pada saat itu, dia tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan memintaku untuk menjadi muridnya. karna saat itu yang ada di dalam otaku hanyalah keinginan untuk menjadi kuat dan ditambah dengan melihat bagaimana dia bisa menghancurkan gunung hanya dengan satu tangannya, akhirnya aku mau menjadi muridnya. dia melatihku selama kira-kira dua bulan, dan anehnya aku bisa menguasai sihir ini dalam waktu sesingkat itu. selebihnya aku tidak tau karena dia tiba-tiba menghilang setelah dua bulan mengajariku"

"..."

tidak ada yang bisa bersuara saat melihat dan mendengar semua anomali tersebut.

"khukhukhu... kalau benar begitu, jadi bisa jelaskan dimanakah mereka membawa kalian?!" sebuah suara disertai kekehan ringan menyadarkan mereka semua.

"seperti yang kau lihat, itu adalah dimensi buatan yang entah bagaimana bisa mereka membuatnya"

jawaban dari Minato membuat Orochimaru yang selaku pelopor dari pemecah keheningan memperlebar senyum maniak eksperimen miliknya. sedangkan yang lain hanya diam karena sudah tidak bisa menerima kejutan lebih dari ini. walau bagaimanapun juga, menciptakan sebuah dimensi pribadi merupakan sesuatu yang mustahil dan tidak ada dalam sejarah dunia sihir.

"begitu yahh..." salah seorang dari mereka yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan, akhirnya membuka suaranya.

mata emas itu menajam saat menyadari sesuatu. "jadi dapat di simpulkan bahwa mereka bisa memasuki kerajaan ini dengan menggunakan dimensi alternatif yang dapat memotong ruang dan membuat kubah pelindunng kerajaan ini tidak bisa mendeteksinya"

"hohhh... seperti biasa, _**[Golden Lord Michael]**_ memang jenius" puji Orochimaru.

pria berumur 25 tahunan dengan rambut berwarna emas itu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian Orochimaru. "anda terlalu memuji Orochimaru-dono. lagipula, kesimpulanku itu muncul saat mendengar semua penjelasan dari Hiruzen-sama!"

"tapi yang masih ingin aku pertanyakan,... benarkah dia itu adalah 'Tuhan'?"

".."

"aku akui bahwa semua yang dia lakukan benar-benar tidak masuk akal dan sangat bertentangan dengan hukum alam. tapi jika kita berbicara soal menentang hukum alam, bukankah Hiruzen-sama pun memiliki kemampuan yang bertentangan dengan hukum alam?! lagi pula walaupun dia abadi, tapi tetap saja _**Time Magic**_ berdampak padanya...,.." melipat kedua tangannya di dada, Michaelpun melanjutkan. "...,.. jadi kesimpulanku adalah, dia hanyalah orang sinting yang secara kebetulan mendapat kekuatan yang membuatnya kehilangan akal sehingga dia berpikir bahwa dirinya itu adalah Tuhan!"

"kalau benar seperti itu, lalu apakah kau bisa menjelaskan tentang dimensi buatan itu?" tanya Azazel.

"dimensi buatan hanyalah objek realiti yang dihasilkan dari imajinasi dan pengambaran perasaan dari Manusia semata. pergilah ke alam bawah sadarmu dan kau pasti akan menemukan dunia yang aku sebutkan itu."

Azazel terdiam. sempat dia berpikir,... kenapa dia tidak memikirkan hal itu?

"tapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah, bagaimana dia bisa membuatnya menjadi nyata!?..." mengambil secangkir kopi yang ada di hadapannya dan kemudian meminumnya pelan. "... jujur saja,.. aku sendiri tidak tau bagaimana caranya! selain itu, bukankah tujuan dari kelompok ini yang seharusnya perlu menjadi perhatian?"

pernyataan Michael menyita semua perhatian.

"benar juga!"

"penerus yah?"

"jika apa yang dia katakan itu memang benar, maka mulai dari sekarang kita harus mencari siapa 'penerus' yang dia maksud itu dan memperkuat pertahanan kerajaan! karena entah kenapa, aku merasakan firasat buruk akan hal ini" ucap Hiruzen.

ucapan itu menjadi pengakhir dari pertemuan mereka. dari pertemuan ini, mereka semuapun sepakat untuk mencari siapa 'penerus' yang dimaksud oleh teroris tersebut. selain itu mereka juga memperkuat pertahanan kerajaan untuk meminimalisir kedatangan para teroris itu.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc bukanlah kepunyaan saya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Ooc... gaje... abal-abal... dan sebagainya**

 **.**

 **Pair : ... xx (Maybe Not)**

 **.**

 **Summary : apa yang kalian cari? Hero? romance? Family? Or...,.. Friends? maaf saja... kalian tidak akan mendapatkan semua hal menyebalkan itu di dalam cerita ini. sebuah kisah yang hanya berisikan realita dari bertapa kejamnya suatu dunia fantasi yang mungkin selama ini kalian semua impikan. dan akan aku katakan satu hal... dunia fantasi tidaklah seindah seperti yang kalian bayangkan!**

 **.**

 **Just Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[5 hari kemudian di sebuah kamar Rumah sakit Kerajaan Konoha]**

.

terduduk dan merenung, hanya itulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh salah satu murid paling berbakat di kerajaan Konoha ini. mata biru seindah samudra itu menatap datar keluar jendela untuk melihat betapa cerahnya langit yang dihiasi oleh beberapa awan tersebut.

dia bingung harus melakukan apa. pikirannya saat ini sedang kacau, tersulut oleh berbagai macam perasaan aneh yang memenuhi hatinya.

"ckk!" sedikit mendecih dan mengepal erat kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk menahan emosi yang sedang bergejolak di dalam dadanya.

"kenapa?!" sebuah ungkapan yang tersirat akan kebencian dan keputus asaan.

dia menunduk hingga poni panjang miliknya menutupi sebahagian besar ekspresi wajahnya. entah apa yang sedang dialami oleh pemuda bersuarai merah ini hingga membuatnya begitu terlihat emosi.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" sebuah nama yang di ucapkan dengan nada penuh kebencian, akhirnya membuat semuanya menjadi jelas.

Namikaze Menma, anak jenius dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Khusina yang merupakan salah satu dari keluarga bangsawan besar yang ada dalam Kerajaan ini. seorang anak yang saat ini sedang dilanda amarah akan seseorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

seperti yang kalian ketahui, dia adalah saudara tiri dari Menma yang membuat kehidupan kedua orang tuanya begitu menderita. tapi bukan itu yang membuat Menma semarah ini, melainkan perasaan lain yang di namakan dengan rasa...,.. 'Iri'!

benar! rasa iri akan ketidak mampuannya untuk menggapai posisi dari manusia bernama Uzumaki Naruto. mungkin orang lain akan berpikir... untuk apa dia merasa iri kepada anak yang mendapat julukan sebagai _**The Big Zero**_ di seluruh angkatannya? tapi ketahuilah, yang mereka sebut sebagai _**The Big Zero**_ itu merupakan orang yang paling di benci oleh Namikaze Menma.

karena apa? apa karena dia lemah dan disebut pecundang? ayolahh, Menma bukanlah bangsawan yang memiliki pemikiran sedangkal itu. gelar jenius yang dia sandang sudah cukup membuatnya tau seberapa hebatkah orang yang disebut sebagai _**The Big Zero**_ itu.

orang yang dari dulu selalu bersikap sombong dengan menyembunyikan kekuatan yang dia miliki, seakan-akan dia ingin mengatakan bahwa Namikaze Menma bukanlah apa-apa jika di bandingkan dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

sejak dulu Menma sudah menyadari bahwa Naruto ini memiliki kemampuan yang bisa dibilang sangat mengerikan. tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, kalian pasti tau semengerikan apakah Naruto itu hanya dengan melihat pertarungannya saat insiden yang terjadi di Festival Tahunan Akademi.

dan karena hal itulah Menma sangat membenci dirinya. itulah kenapa dia selalu berusaha untuk mengejek dan menghina Naruto agar dia mau menunjukan kekuatan aslinya. tapi lagi dan lagi, Naruto hanya menunjukannya di saat orang lain tidak bisa melihatnya. jujur saja, dia sangat membenci hal tersebut. bersikap seolah-olah bahwa dialah yang terkuat hingga kekuatannya itu harus disembunyikan.

tapi dari semua itu, ada satu hal yang membuatnya harus merasa iri kepada Naruto. semua itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah perasaan dan kenyataan yang memperlihatkan seberapa besar perbedaan antara dirinya dan Naruto.

entah kenapa, dia merasa tidak bisa untuk mencapai apa yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. dia sudah berusaha, berlatih dari guru terbaik, dan mempelajari semua jurus yang hanya ada dalam legenda. dengan semua itu, dia setidaknya yakin telah melampaui Naruto. tapi sayang itu hanyalah angan semu belaka.

tubuhnya bergetar, rasa takut melanda, dan instingnya selalu mengatakan agar menjauhi Manusia bernama Naruto itu saat dia menunjukan kekuatannya. dia tidak mengerti, kenapa semua itu bisa terjadi.

sama seperti saat insiden itu terjadi, dirinya sama skali tidak memahami tingkat kekuatan dari Naruto. terasa begitu berat dan kelam hingga membuat dirinya merasa seperti seekor tupai yang sedang berhadapan dengan seekor Singa.

yahh dia tau semua itu hanyalah hasil dari imajinasi dan instingnya. memang benar kalau dia belum pernah berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menghiraukan insting yang selalu berbunyi saat berada di dekat Naruto.

 _ **Brakkkk**_

 _ **krakkkkk**_

bunyi dan retakan muncul saat Menma memukul meja dengan tangannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto..,.." matanya menajam dan energi merah mulai mengeluar dari tubuhnya. "..,... kau ti~"

 **Brakkkk**

"Halooo Menma-kun,..." ucapannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan cukup keras dan munculnya seorang pria berotot yang menyapanya.

melirik sedikit kebelakang, diapun menurunkan tekanan energinya hingga hilang tak tersisa. senyum dari pria itu mengembang saat melihat Menma yang hanya duduk diam sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"heyyy.. bukankah tidak baik hanya berdiam diri disini?" ucapnya sambil berjalan pelan menuju Menma.

setelah sampai, diapun ikut menatap keluar jendela sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"apa yang membuatmu tetap di sini padahal semuanya sudah berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan soal insiden yang terjadi minggu kemarin?"

"..."

menyadari tidak ada tanggapan dari Menma, ekspresinya lalu berubah menjadi serius.

"aku tidak peduli dengan alasanmu tetap disini... tapi jika kau menghancurkan rumah sakit ini hanya karena egomu, itu sudah lain lagi ceritanya!" sedikit melirik kearah Menma, diapun melanjutkan. "apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu semarah ini? apakah karena Saudara tirimu i~"

"tolong jangan menyebutnya sebagai saudaraku!" potong Menma sambil sediikit menunduk. "Manusia seperti dirinya bukanlah saudaraku!"

"Ni-chan!"

sebuah suara cempreng membuat mereka berdua menoleh kebelakang. terlihat seorang anak kecil dengan umur kisaran 7 tahunan sedang berlari dan langsung melompat kearah Menma.

"Ni-chan!"

 _ **Grebb**_

dengan sigap Menma menangkap gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh.

"apa yang kau lakukan Satsumi-chan? melompat seperti itu berbahaya kau tau!" ucap Menma dengan senyuman hangat yang sangat jarang dia tunjukan.

"Uwaaaaa... Sa-satsumi khawatir!" balas gadis tersebut dengan tangisan imut yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa pelan melihatnya.

Satsumi Namikaze... merupakan adik perempuan dari Namikaze Menma yang lahir sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. memiliki ciri-ciri berupa rambut pirang panjang terurai, wajah super imut dengan mata biru sebening samudra, dan tanda lahir yang mirip dengan kumis kucing di kedua pipinya sehingga menambah kesan imut tersendiri bagi orang yang melihatnya.

"ara..ara... sepertinya Satsumi-chan merindukan Ni-sannya"

mereka kembali mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu saat mendengar sebuah suara khas wanita dewasa. dan terlihatlah di sana terdapat seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah panjang sedang berjalan menuju kearah mereka dengan senyuman hangat di bibirnya.

"hohhh.. ada Sairaorg-kun juga ternyata"

mendengar namanya di sebut, pria yang ternyata Sairaorg itupun menunduk memberi hormat.

"selamat siang Kushina Oba-san!"

Kushina hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan sahabat dari anaknya itu.

"ada apa sampai Ka-sama datang lagi kemari?" tanya Menma.

"hehhh... apakah salah seorang Ibu menjenguk anaknya yang sedang sakit?"

wajah Menma langsung berubah menjadi aneh saat mendengar ucapan dari Ibunya itu.

"hal itu tidak akan menjadi wajar jika 2 jam berturut-turut Ka-sama selalu datang menjenguku!"

"a-ahahaha... bu-bukankah itu wajar!" balas Khusnina dengan tawa kakunya yang menimbulkan Sweatdrop bagi mereka semua.

hahhh... kita sudahi dulu acara keluarga bahagia ini.. sekarng kita beralih ke suatu tempat yang dimana terdapat sebuah bangunan besar nan megah berada disana.

 _ **Kretttttt**_

pintu Istana itu terbuka secara perlahan menandakan adanya seseoran yang masuk.

 _ **tap tap tap**_

seluruh pasang mata yang ada dalam ruangan besar itu menatap kearah sosok yang baru masuk. terlihat di ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah singgahsana megah yang telah diduduki oleh seorang kakek tua dengan dua orang pengawal berarmor lengkap dengan sebuah pedang besar berada di genggamannya yang berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan Singgahsana Raja. sedangkan di hadapannya, terdapat pula beberapa orang yang berjejer rapi berdiri di kedua sisi singgahsana miliknya.

pria yang kita ketahui sebagai Kaisar atau raja itu menaikan satu alisnya saat melihat siapa gerangan yang datang menemuinya.

"Naruto?"

pemuda yang disebutkan namanya itu berhenti sekitar 10 meter dari hadapan raja dengan berbagai macam tatapan tidak suka dilemparkan padanya. tidak ada yang berubah dari ekspresinya, masih sedingin es dan sedatar tembok.

"hohh... ternyata Naruto yah!" Raja yang diketahui sebagai Hiruzen Sarutobi itu tersenyum simpul menyambut kedatangan Naruto. "yahh.. mimpi apa aku semalam hingga membuat cucu kesayanganku mau datang kemari?" lanjutnya dengan kedua pipi yang memerah dan linangan air mata bahagia di kedua matanya. dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto merasa begitu jijik.

 _ **Cetakk**_

perempatan urat muncul di pelipis Naruto.

'ckk... Kuso Oyajiiii!' batin Naruto kesal walau ekspresinya tidaklah berubah.

"bisa hentikan sifat paranoidmu itu? datang saja kemari sudah membuatku jengah, dan sekarang aku harus di buat mual dengan ucapan menjijikanmu itu!" ucapnya malas. dan sepertinya hal itu membuat para Tetua marah.

"KISAMA.. BERANINYA KAU MENGHINA RA~..."

 _ **Shingggg**_

"..."

"..."

hening... keheningan langsung terjadi saat tiba-tiba salah satu dari pengawal Hiruzen menghilang dan muncul tepat di samping Naruto dengan sebilah pedang yang siap memenggal kepala pemuda berambut pirang itu kapan saja.

melirik sedikit, Naruto dapat melihat adanya sosok berarmor merah Crimson yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya.

'cepat!' pikir Naruto sedikit tertarik.

dia tidak bisa melihat wajah dari sosok itu karena kepalanya juga ditutupi oleh armor yang sepertinya terbuat dari logam yang begitu kuat dan indah.

"bukankah sangat tidak pantas manusia rendahan sepertimu berbicara seperti itu kepada Raja kami **!** " ucap tajam sosok tersebut. tidak hanya itu, bahkan aurah membunuh yang begitu kental dia keluarkan hingga membuat beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut berdidik ngeri karenanya.

"hoh..?" jujur saja, Naruto sedikit terkejut akan hal ini. tidak..tidak, tentu saja bukan karena aura membunuh yang dia keluarkan. melainkan karena saat dia menemukan fakta bahwa sosok berarmor ini adalah seorang...,... Wanita!

benar! jelas sekali dari suaranya kalau dia itu adalah seorang Wanita. yahhh... walaupun ekspresinya tetap tidak berubah sih!

"Hentikan Fubaki-san, kau tidak perlu melakukan semua itu!" ucap Hiruzen.

"tapi Hiruzen-sama, manusia kotor ini sudah berani berbicara lancang kepada anda. dan sebagai pengawal pribadi anda, sudah sepantasnya saya melakukan hal ini!" balas hormat Wanita berarmor itu.

"dan kau..." fokusnya kembali kearah Naruto. "... cepat bersujud dan minta maaf kepada Hiruzen-sama!" ancamnya.

melihat hal itu membuat Hiruzen menghela nafas lelah dan ingin kembali menghentikannya. namun sebelum dia berbicara, tatapan sedingin es langsung membuatnya bungkam dengan keringat dingin yang sedikit membasahinya. entah kenapa dia tidak bisa berbicara lagi saat cucu kesayangannya itu menatapnya begitu dingin. mungkin hatinya sedikit terluka karena itu? entalah... yang jelas arti dari tatapan itu adalah... 'jangan ikut campur!'.

paham akan hal tersebut, Hiruzenpun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"jadi namamu Fubuki yah?!"

"..!"

wanita bernama Fubuki (Ooc) itu tersentak saat menyadari Naruto sudah berada di belakangnya dengan posisi yang sedang membelakanginya.

'sejak kapan?' pikirnya.

tidak hanya dia, melainkan semua orang yang melihat hal itu juga sama terkejutnya.

"hmmm..." gumam Naruto sambil menaruh jarinya di dagu seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. "... kau menyuruhku untuk bersujud kepada kakek bau tanah ini? bukankah itu sudah kelewatan"

 _ **Slashhhhhh**_

 _ **wushhh**_

 _ **tap tap tap**_

kalau saja Naruto tidak cepat melompat kebelakang, mungkin saat ini tubuhnya sudah terbelah menjadi dua saat wanita berarmor itu memutar cepat badannya dan mengayunkan pedang raksasa tersebut tepat kearah perut Naruto.

"ckk!" Fubuki mendecih tidak suka saat melihat serangannya gagal. membalikan badannya, diapun kembali berhadapan dengan Naruto dengan potongan jarak sekitar 20 meter. sekedar informasi, ruangan ini adalah pusat Istana dimana tempat beradanya singgahsana Raja dan para Tetua lainnya untuk berdiskusi akan segala masalah dan kepentingan kerajaan. jadi jangan heran jika luas ruangan ini setara atau lebih dengan gedung auditorium.

"aku peringatkan padamu untuk segera meminta maaf kepada Hiruzen-sama, karena kalau tidak~"

"kalau tidak kenapa?" potong Naruto dengan pandangan datarnya.

slashhhh

seperti mengangkat sebuah kapas, Fubuki mengancungkan pedang raksasa itu ke arah Naruto dengan satu tangan kanannya.

"Kalau tidak... kau akan mati disini!"

tanpa ada yang menyadari, Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu.

'bagus... aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini!'

"hn? membunuhku yahh? bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?!"

"..?"

"bertaruh?"

"benar... jika kau berhasil menyentuhku dengan tangan ataupun pedangmu, maka aku akan mengikuti semua keinginanmu"

braaakkkk

dentuman keras berbunyi saat Fubuki menusukan pedang besarnya ke lantai.

"bertaruh yah? lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"gampang saja... jika aku berhasil membuka helemmu itu, maka anggap saja semua ini selesai! bagaimana, adil bukan?"

Fubuki sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"jangan bercanda... hal seperti itu mana bisa dikatakan adil!"

Sringggg

menarik kembali pedangnya, Fubukipun kembali berbicara.

"jangan meremehkanku, aku tau siapa kau! Uzumaki Naruto, anak yang mendapat julukan sebagai _**The Big Zero**_ karena memiliki nilai terburuk dalam sejarah Akademi Konoha. bahkan saat Festival minggu lalu, kau langsung kalah hanya dengan satu serangan..,.." ucapnya sambil kembali mengacungkan ujung pedangnya kearah Naruto.

"diremehkan oleh pecundang sepertimu, adalah penghinaan terbesar dalam hidupku!"

"apa sudah selesai basa-basinya?" ucapan datar Naruto membuat Fubuki terdiam. "kalau begitu, ayo segera di mulai"

entah apa yang dirasakan oleh Fubuki saat ini, ekspresi dan emosinya sama skali tidak terlihat akibat terhalang oleh armor yang dia kenakan. tapi dengan merasakan aura membunuh yang semakin pekat dan energi merah kehitaman yang mengeluar dari tubuhnya, sudah bisa membuktikan betapa marahnya dia saat ini.

"Hiruzen-sama... bukankah berbahaya jika Fubuki mengamuk sekarang? pemuda itu pasti akan langsung mati jika tidak segera dihentikan" ucap datar sosok berarmor biru yang sedari tadi diam dan berdiri di samping kanan Hiruzen. dari suaranya, jelas bahwa dia adalah seorang pemuda yang mungkin seumuran dengan Naruto.

"biarkan saja... " dengan senyumnya, Hiruzen memandang tertarik kearah Naruto. "...,... ini pasti akan menarik"

"apa maksud anda Hiruzen-sama? bukankah nasib dari cucu anda sedang dipertaruhkan saat ini? tanpa dilihatpun, hasilnya sudah terlihat jelas"

"hmmm... mungkin kau benar. hasilnya memang sudah terlihat jelas,... tapi aku tetap ingin melihatnya" ucap Hiruzen masih dengan senyumannya.

walau masih ingin berbicara, tapi sosok berarmor itu hanya bisa mengangguk paham saat mendengar ucapan antusias dari Rajanya itu.

"baiklah, aku mengerti!"

.

atmosfir diruangan itu menjadi begitu berat saat Fubuki mengeluarkan tekanan energi yang membuat beberapa tetua kerajaan sesak nafas dan sulit untuk bergerak. tapi tentu saja, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Naruto.

melihat lawannya tidak terpengaruh dengan tekanan energi yang dia keluarkan, membuat Fubuki menjadi semakin kesal.

mengayunkan pelan pedangnya kesamping, diapun memasang sedikit kuda-kuda bertarung.

"akan aku pastikan...,... " sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil ancang-ancang. "...,.. kau akan mati disini!"

 _ **Wushhhh**_

dengan kecepatan abnormal, Fubuki meluncur cepat kearah Naruto. saat jaraknya sudah dekat, dia langsung mengayunkan pedang besarnya untuk memenggal kepala Naruto.

 _ **slashhh**_

gagal! Naruto telah lebih dulu menunduk untuk menghindari tebasan itu. tidak kehilangan akal, Fubuki lalu memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tebasan melintang kebawah.

slsahhh

lagi-lagi gagal! Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang. namuan itulah yang di tunggu oleh Fubuki.

 _ **shingggg**_

baru saja mendarat, Fubuki sudah menghilang dan muncul kembali dibelakang Naruto. dalam momentum ini, sangatlah mustahil untuk menghindari serangan itu. walaupun bisa, Naruto harus mempunyai kecepatan yang setara dengan Hiraisin level 2 atau menahannya dengan sesuatu.

"berakhir sudah!"

slashhhhh

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _ **tap tap**_

"sepertinya kau memang berniat untuk membunuhku" ucap datar Naruto yang sudah berada 10 meter dari hadapan Fubuki.

'mu-mustahil!' pikir mereka semua tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

ayolahh... menghindari serangan dalam titik buta secepat itu adalah hal yang sanngat mustahil jika tidak menggunakan Hiraisin atau penghalang lainnya. tapi sekarang, entah bagaimana caranya Naruto sudah berada cukup jauh di depannya saat ini tanpa menggunakan Hiraisin ataupun benda lainnya.

"mustahil! bagaimana bisa kau menghindarinya?" tanya Fubuki tidak percaya.

sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, Naruto tampak bingung dengan ucapan Fubuki walau ekspresinya tetap tidak berubah.

"apa maksudmu? aku tidak mengerti"

"ckk!"

merasa dipermainkan, Fubuki semakin meningkatkan tekanan energinya.

krakkk krakk

bahkan lantai Istana sampai retak dibuatnya karena tidak sanggup menahan besarnya energi tersebut.

"sudah cukup main-mainnya... saatnya serius!"

 _ **brakkkk**_

 _ **wushhhh**_

lantai semakin hancur saat Fubuki kembali menerjang Naruto dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dari tadi. tidak sampai 3 detik, dirinya sudah berada dihadapan Naruto dengan pedang yang siap memotong secara Horizontal.

 _ **slashhh**_

 _ **wushhh**_

tebasan yang penuh akan kekuatan hinga menimbulkan gelombang yang membuat udara terhempas karenanya. tapi sayang, Naruto lebih dulu memiringkan badannya santai untuk menghindari tebasan tersebut.

tidak mau menyerah, dia mengganti posisi dan melakukan tebasan kedua.

 _ **slaashhh**_

 _ **wushhh**_

tidak berhasil!

 _ **slashhh**_

 _ **wushhh**_

tidak berhasi!

 _ **slashhh**_

 _ **wushhhh**_

tidak berhasil!

berkali-kali dia melakukan tebasan dengan kecepatan yang begitu tinggi, tapi tetap saja Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan begitu mudah. bahkan ekspresi datar yang tidak berubah sejak tadi, menambah kemarahan dari Fubuki.

tanpa sadar dia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan sekuat tenaga tanpa memikirkan dampak yang akan dihasilkannya.

"Hyaaaaa!"

dengan berteriak, sebuah serangan penuh akan energi kemerahan dia lepaskan kearah Naruto.

Grebb

Blarrrr

"...!"

"..!"

ledakan cukup besar membuat lantai istana mengalami kerusakan parah dalam radius 10 meter. tapi ada satu hal yang membuat mereka sangat sangat terkejut akan kejadian itu. bahkan Hiruzen dan para tetua hanya bisa melongo dengan mulut terbuka saat menyaksikannya.

"mu-mustahil!" gumam Fubuki dengan suara bergetar saat melihat pedang besarnya dapat di tahan hanya dengan... satu tangan!

yap benar! Naruto berhasil menahan serangan Fubuki hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangannya dan terlebih lagi menggunakan tangan kiri yang tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan kehebohan dalam ruangan tersebut. yahhh, walaupun lantai istana yang menjadi pijikan dari Naruto sudah hancurl lebur menandakan betapa kuatnya serangan itu.

tidak memperdulikan ekspresi apapun yang ditunjukan oleh semua orang, Naruto lebih memilih menarik pedang itu hingga membuat tubuh Fubuki ikut tertarik kedepan. lalu kemudian...

Tingggg

dengan sekali sentilan di dahi helem Fubuki, armor yang menutupi kepala itu terlepas dan terpental jauh kebelakang.

"selesai sudah...,..."

.

.

.

kalian pasti bingungkan kenapa Naruto sampai melakukan semua itu! pasti ada yang berkata bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu sedikit bertentangan dengan sifatnya yang acuh tak acuh dan ingin menyembunyikan kekuatannya dari orang lain. yahh, mau bagaimana lagi.. semua itu hanya demi taruhan yang dia lakukan tadi pagi...,...

.

 _ **Flashback (pagi tadi di asrama Divisi Wizard Konoha Akademi)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"APAAA... KAU INGIN KELUAR DARI KERAJAAN!"

Pagi yang damai itu seketika menjadi heboh saat Natsu berteriak keras hingga membuat burung-burung yang hinggap di atap berterbangan.

"bisakah kau kecilkan suara menyebalkanmu itu?" ucap datar Naruto yang saat ini sedang berbaring santai di kasurnya sambil asik membaca buku.

"tidak bisa! bukankah hal ini terlalu mengejutkan?!" balas Natsu tidak terima. "lagipula, apa lasanmu hingga ingin keluar dari Kerajaan ini?"

"tidak ada... aku hanya penasaran bagaimanakah kehidupan di dunia luar!" jawab malas Naruto sambil sekali-kali mengganti halaman yang dia baca.

"tidak boleh, pokoknya tidak boleh! apa kau berencana meninggalkan sahabatmu ini sendiri dalam kerajaan yang penuh akan maksiat dan lak~hmmmm"

ucapan Natsu tidak bisa dilanjutkan saat sebuah gumpalan kertas meluncur dan membungkam mulutnya.

"berhentilah mendramatisir.. aku tidak pergi untuk selamanya"

"hmmmm~Puahhhhh...,.. apa-apaan sumbatan kertas ini hahhh?! ehh.. tapi tunggu dulu, apa kau bilang tadi?"

"hahh... aku hanya akan keluar selama 2 bulan sesuai dengan waktu yang ditentukan oleh akademi!"

"benarkah? huhh.. sukurlah, aku kira kau akan pergi untuk selama~ ehhh... kok kaya lirik lagu?"

sebaiknya kita hentikan saja Scene yang penuh akan kenistaan ini.

"uwaaaa.. tapi tetap saja tidak boleh!" ucap Natsu sambil menangis gaje dan memeluk lengan Naruto.

"arggg... menjaulah dariku!' dengan sedikit usaha, akhirnya Naruto dapat melepaskan rangkulan tangan Natsu.

"kalau kau bersih keras untuk pergi, maka aku juga akan ikut bersamamu!"

"tidak bisa!"

"kenapa?"

"nanti orang akan mengira bahwa aku ini Homo yang berjalan bersama pemuda banci berambut pink!"

"..."

keheningan terjadi saat Naruto mengatakan itu. untuk beberapa kali, Natsu mengedipkan matanya terkejut.

"ada apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"tidak... hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau itu memiliki selera humor juga ternyata!"

"..."

keheningan kembali melanda.

"ahhhhh..., lupakan, pokoknya aku akan ikut denganmu!"

"tidak"

"ikut!"

"tidak"

"ikut!"

"tidak"

"argggg..." teriak Natsu frustasi. "... bagaimana kalau kita bertanding!"

ucapan itu berhasil menyita perhatian Naruto.

"bertanding?"

"benar! kalau kau menang, kau boleh pergi dan aku tidak akan ikut bersamamu. tapi jika kau kalah, kau tidak boleh pergi atau aku ikut denganmu. bagaimana?"

berpikir sejenak, Naruto akhirnya mengangguk paham.

"jadi, apa pertandingannya?"

dengan senyum Iblisnya, Natsupun mulai menjelaskan.

"dalam 5 jam dari sekarang, kau harus menemukan seorang wanita yang memakai armor lengkap di tubuhnya. setelah menemukannya, kau harus membuatnya marah dan menantangnya dalam sebuah pertarungan dengan persyaratan dimana kau harus membuka helemnya hanya dengan satu jari! jika kau berhasil, kau boleh pergi dan aku tidak akan ikut denganmu"

"hoii..hoi... bukankah itu berlebihan?"

"tentu saja tidak! jika kau tidak setuju, aku akan tetap ikut denganmu apapun yang terjadi!"

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Natsu.

"huhh... terserah" ucap Naruto pasrah.

mendengar jawaban Naruto, takala membuat Natsu semakin memoerlebar senyumannya.

'khukhukhu... dengan begini, tidak mungkin dia bisa keluar dari kerajaan ini. walau bagaimanapun juga, sangatlah mustahil untuk menemukan seorang wanita yang memakai baju zirah!'

"tapi, sebenarnya kapan kau ingin pergi dari kerajaan ini?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

"hari ini"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ehhhhhh..., ... ... ..."

.

 _ **Flashback End**_

.

begitulah alasannya, dan entah karena beruntung atau apa Naruto mempunyai firasat bahwa wanita itu ada di istana pusat kerajaan. dan walahhhh... sepertinya keberuntungan memihak padanya. padahal waktu dari setelah perjanjian hanya terlewat sekitar 1 jam 30 menit.

dan disinilah dia sekarang, sedang berhadapan dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan poni rata yang seluruh tubuhnya terbalut oleh armor berwarna merah Crimson. tatapan wanita itu masih membulat kerena terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. tidak hanya dia, semua yang melihat kejadian itupun hanya bissa terdiam dengan mulut menganga lebar.

sebenarnya Naruto cukup terkejut saat menyadari ternyata Wanita yang dia lawan itu memiliki penampilan yang tidak jauh beda dengan gadis seumurannya. tapi tetap saja itu bukan urusannya.

tidak menghiraukan semua itu, Narutopun berbalik dan hendak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

'baiklah, dengan begini selesai!' pikirnya sambil berjalan menjauh.

"tu-tunggu!"

sebuah ucapan menghentikan langkahnya. melirik sedikit, dia dapat melihat Fubuki yang menatapnya kesal karena Naruto telah berhasil melepas helemnya.

"apa?" tanya datar Naruto.

"pe-pertandingan belum selesai! pa-pasti kau berbuat curang.. iya benar, kau pasti berbuat curang bukan? bagaimana mungkin aku dikalahkan oleh pecundang sepertimu!" ucap Fubuki yang masih tidak bisa menerima kekalahannya.

Naruto tidak mengerti, apakah pemeran utama selalu mendapatkan hal semacam ini? entalahh... mungkin ini adalah hari sialnya. tidak mau berlama-lama, diapun kembali berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"heyy... jangan mengabaikanku!" ucap Fuguki agak keras.

menyadari sesuatu, Naruto lalu kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"hoyyy Jiji...,,.." panggilan Naruto menyadarkan Hiruzen yang sejak tadi hanya diam dengan mulut terbuka.

"a-ahhh iya, ada apa?" tanya Hiruzen sedikit kaku.

mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa ekspresi Hiruzen saat ini sedikit berlebihan karena sebelumnya dia sudah melihat beberapa hal yang sangat mengejutkan dari Naruto. yahh, contohnya saat dia bisa membuat Kakashi selaku salah satu Anbu kepercayaannya tidak berdaya di hadapannya. tapi ketahuilah bahwa kali ini ceritanya sedikit berbeda.

apa kalian pikir baju Zira yang dipakai oleh Fubuki itu hanyalah armor besi biasa? jika kalian berpikir begitu, maka kalian salah besar. zira yang dipakai oleh wanita itu adalah zirah yang terbuat dari logam terkuat yang ada di kerajaan ini. tidak hanya itu, setiap sisi dari armor itu memiliki sirkulasi mana yang menambah tingkat kekerasannya, bahkan jika kau menghantamnya dengan palu seberet beberapa ton, Zira itu sama skali tidak akan tergores. dan sekarang lihatlah, Naruto dapat mematahkan bagian kepala armor itu hanya dengan satu jarinya yang seharusnya hanya bisa dibuka dengan sihir khusus. selain itu perlu diketahui bahwa wanita bernama Fubuki itu adalah komandan tertinggi dari Divisi Anbu yang tentu saja lebih kuat dari Kakashi.

"aku lupa mengatakan bahwa mulai hari ini aku akan berlatih di luar Kerajaan selama 2 bulan" jawab Naruto yang kemudian melanjutkan perjalannya dan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Hiruzen yang sedikit blank akan ucapan Naruto. tapi tidak lama kemudian...,..

"Ehhhhhh...,..."

hahhh... hari yang indah!

.

.

.

.

setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, Narutopun kembali ke asrama Divisi Wizard.

 _ **cleekkk**_

membuka pintu kamar, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Natsu yang saat ini sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu dengan senyum meremehkan dan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"khee... bagaimana, apa kau berhasil menemukannya?"

tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan itu, Naruto lebih memilih masuk dan melewati Natsu.

"sudah selesai" jawanb Naruto yanh saat ini sedang mempersiapkan peralatannya.

"hahahaha... sayang sekali padahal kau ingi pergi ke lu~... EHHHHH... SUDAH SELESAI KATAMU-...hmmppppp" sayang ucapannya terhenti saat sebuah gumpalan kertas kembali membungkam mulutnya.

"sudah kubilang kecilkan suaramu" ucap Naruto tidak peduli.

"hmm..hmm... Puahhhh! dan sudah kubilang jangan melempar benda ini kemulutku!" balas Natsu kesal. "tapi tunggu dulu, tidak mungkinkan kau selesai dalam waktu sesingkat ini? pasti bohong... yahh, kau pasti sedang berbohong kan!" lanjutnya.

"kalau tidak percaya, kau bisa memeriksanya sendiri ke istana pusat Kerajaan!"

"Istana pusat Kerajaan? apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"tentu saja memenangkan pertandingan...,..." selesai dengan persiapannya, diapun berdiri dan berbalik kearah Natsu. "...,.. karena sekarang sudah selesai, minggirlah dan biarkan aku pergi"

walau masih belum bisa percaya, namun akhirnya Natsu tersenyum pasrah...

"hahhh... pada akhirnya kau akan tetap pergi yah!" ucap Natsu sendu. namun tidak lama kemudian senyumannya kembali mengembang dan sebuah kapalan tangan dia arahkan kepada Naruto.

mengerti akan maksud Natsu, Narutopun juga ikut tersenyum dan menyambut kepalan tangan Natsu dengan kepalan tangan miliknya.

"ya sudalah... kalau begitu, bagaimana kalu kita kembali bertanding?" tawar Natsu yang sudah menurunkan keoalan tangannya.

"bertanding?" beo Naruto.

"benar... 2 bulan dari sekarang, mari kita lihat siapa yang bisa berkembang lebih cepat!"

mendengar hal itu, takala membuat senyum Naruto melebar.

"huhh... tentu saja aku yang akan menang"

"khee... jangan terlalu percaya diri. akan kupastikan bahwa dalam dua bulan ini, perkembanganku akan jauh melebihimu!" balas Natsu juga dengan senyumannya.

"baiklah... kalau begitu aku pergi" setelah mengatakan itu, Narutopun keluar dari kamar.

"Naruto...,.."

menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, Naruto lalu berbalik untuk melihat Natsu yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"jangan mati"

terdiam beberapa saat, namun akhirnya Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan dan kembali menghadao kedepan.

"jangan bercanda... kau tau sendiri bahwa di dunia ini, tidak ada yang bisa membunuhku!" ucapan itu menjadi akhir dari perbincangan mereka. tanpa Naruto ketahui, Natsu menunduk sedih akan kepergiannya. bukan karena tidak rela Naruto pergi,... melainkan karena dia tau apa sebenarnya tujuan Naruto sehingga dia ingin keluar dari Kerajaan ini. dan yang paling dia sesalkan adalah karena tidak bisa menemani satu-satunya pemuda yang sudah dia anggap seperti saudaranya itu.

"semoga kau benar!" gumam pelan Natsu sambil melihat punggung Naruto yang terus berjalan menjauh dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

.

setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya Narutopun sampai di depan gerbang Kerajaan Konoha. seperti biasa, gerbang itu terlihat begitu besar dengan arsitektur yang begitu indah di seluruh bagiannya. tidak hanya itu, karena kerajaan ini dilindungi oleh semacam kubah sihir yang mendeteksi segala sesuatu yang mesuk atau keluar, jadi Naruto harus lebih dulu melakukan registrasi untuk mengkonfirmasi bahwa dia itu benar-benar penduduk asli dari kerajaan Konoha.

karena itulah saat ini dia sedang melakukan registrasi tersebut di sebuah pos penjagaan yang berada tepat di samping pintu masuk kerajaan. setelah selesai, diapun diizinkan untuk keluar dengan jangka waktu dua bulan seperti yang telah di tentukan.

"hey kau!" mendengar seseorang menegurnya, diapun berbalik dan mencari asal suara tersebut. tidak lama, tatapannya berhenti kearah seorang wanita seumurannya yang saat ini sedang bersandar di salah satu sisi gerbang sambil menatap dirinya datar.

sedikit menyipitkan matanya, Naruto seperti pernah melihat perempuan itu. rambut hitam panjamg dengan poni datar, mata berwarna hitam kelam, dan wajah yang begitu cantik dengan perpaduan sempurna dari dada yang terlihat begitu besar. soal pakaian, dia memakai atasan berupa armor sederhana berlengan pendek tanpa helem dan bawahan berupa rok merah sepanjang lutut. di bagian lengan dia memakai sarung tangan panjang yang menutupi hingga kesiku dan bagian kaki memakai sepatu standar penyihir yang menutupi hingga betisnya. tidak lupa pula sebuah pedang bertengger manis di samping kanan pinggulnya. (pakaiannya sedikit mirip dengan karakter Erza di anime ? maaf.. aku lupa namanya. heheheh..)

sedikit berpikir, akhirnya Naruto berhenti dan lebih memilih untuk menghiraukannya. merasa dihiraukan, ekpresi wanita itu mengeras menahan amarah dan langsung mendekati Naruto.

"heyy.. sudah kubilang jangan menghiraukanku!" ucapnya kesal sambil menghalangi jalan Naruto.

"siapa kau?" tanya datar Naruto saat melihat perempuan itu menghalangi jalannya.

mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, takala membuat wajah sang gadis semakin memerah karenanya.

"apa kau bilang? baru 30 menit yang lalu kita bertemu, dan kau sudah melupakan semua penghinaan yang telah kau lakukan padaku!"

mengangkat satu alisnya bingung, Naruto sama skali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh wanita gila ini. ehh tunggu dulu... sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu. ahh, benar juga! jika di ingat-ingat lagi wanita ini sangat mirip dengan prajurit berarmor yang dia lawan saat di istana tadi, hanya saja pakaiannya sangat jauh berbeda dari wanita yang memakai armor itu.

"siapa?"

"gahhh... aku Fubuki, wanita yang sudah kau oermalukan saat di istana tadi!" ucap keras wanita itu karena tidak kuat menahan amarahnya.

"ohh,... lalu, kenapa kau berada di sini dan menghalangi jalanku?"

sumpah demi apapun, ingin skali wanita itu merobek mulut pemuda berambut kuning tai ini saat dia melihat Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan ucapan 'oh'! tidak hanya itu, bahkan ekspresi menyebalkannya itu sama skali tidak berubah dari wajahnya.

ayolahh... sebagai komandan tertinggi dari Divisi Anbu, dia sama skali tidak pernah dipermalukan hingga seperti ini. kalaupun ada, orang itu pasti sudah hangus menjadi abu karena berani menghinanya.

'grrr... kalau tidak mengingat ini adalah misi dari Hiruzen-sama, sudah aku hunuh pemuda laknat ini!' pikur Fubuki.

"huhh... asal kau tau saja, aku kesini terpaksa karena harus menyerahkan ini kepadamu!" ucapnya kesal sambil menyodorkan sepucuk surat kepada Naruto.

melihat hal itu, Naruto lalu mengambilnya dan langsung membacanya.

 _ **untuk cucu tersayangku Naruto : haloooo Narutoo-kun... wowww, tadi itu pertunjukan yang sangat menghibur. aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal gila itu di depan kami semua. karena itulah aku mengirimkan hadiah ini kepadamu. kau ingin pergi berlatih di luar kerajaan bukan, jadi aku mengirim Fubuki untuk menemani perjalananmu. ahahahaha... aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar suara tangisan ba~... a-ahahaha lupakan! yang jelas nimatilah perjalananmu ini. dan ingat..., jika kau menolak, maka hukumanmu akan jauh lebih berat daripada dikeluarkan dari akademi. sudah itu saja, selamat bersenang-senang..**_

Naruto meremas kuat surat tersebut setelah selesai membacanya.

'Kuso Oyaji!' pikirnya kesal.

"dan ini... dia juga menyuruhku untuk memberikan benda ini kepadamu" ucap Fubuki sambil menyodorkan sesuatu.

menatap dengan teliti, Naruto dapat melihat adanya sepucuk surat diatas benda berbentuk kotak itu. diapun kembali mengambilnya dan mulai membaca.

 _ **catatan : ahhh... aku hampir lupa! ini adalah benda yang bisa memberikan sensasi 'kenikmatan' lebih dalam melakukan pertarungan malam. jadi nikmatilh malamu nanti. khukhukhu... aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera menggendong ba~... a-ahahha... lupakan! selamat menikmati...**_

Naruto sedikit mengkerutkan keningnya dan melihat kearah benda tersebut. dirinya dapat melihat sebuah kotak kecil dengan aksen berbunga-bunga di setiap sisinya. tapi dari semua itu, ada satu hal yang menjadi perhatian penuh dari Naruto. yaitu tulisan yang berada tepat di tengah kotak tersebut.

 _'_ _ **Kondom Sutra. begitu nikmat, begitu tipis dan tahan lama'**_

 _ **salshhhhhh**_

Fubuki sedikit tersentak saat melihat benda dan kertas yang dipegang oleh Naruto tadi tiba-tiba terbakar hangus menjadi abu.

 _ **Degg**_

tidak lama setelah itu, instingnya tiba-tiba berbunyi tajam untuk memperingatkannya akan sesuatu.

'a-apa yang terjadi?' pikirnya dan kembali melihat kearah Naruto.

 _ **Groarrrrr**_

kedua bola matanya langsung membulat sempurna saat dia dapat melihat adanya sebuah bayangan berbentuk monster mengerikan berada tepat di belakang Naruto. tidak hanya itu... wajah yang menunduk dan energi kegelapan yang terus mengeluar dari tubuhnya, menambah kesan mengerikan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

'khukhukhu... jangan salahkan aku jika Kaisar sihir dari kerajaan ini akan menjadi figur pajangan dari kandang anjing miliku!' pikir Naruto dengan senyum Iblisnya.

"hahhh..." menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya, Naruto lalu kembali menatap kearah Fubuki yang masih terlihat ketakutan dengan keringat dingin yang sedikit membasahi tubuhnya.

"jadi... intinya kau akan ikut denganku untuk berlatih di luar kerajaan selama dua bulan kedepan bukan?!" tanya datar Naruto.

"ja-jangan salah paham dulu..." walau masih shok dengan kejadian aneh barusan, tapi Fubuki memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "... a-aku terpaksa untuk melakukannya!" lanjutnya salmbil membayangkan kejadian beberapa ouluh menit yang lalu.

' _ **lihatlah apa yang kau perbuat, lantai istana ini sampair hancur karena kecerobohanmu'**_ lalu dengan senyuman mesumnya, kakek tua bau tanah itu melanjutkna. _ **'hmm.. aku punya ide! bagaimana kalau untuk menebus kerusakan ini, kau harus ikut bersama Naruto untuk menjaganya selama dua bulan kedepan dalam perjalanannya di luar kerajaan. yahh, kecuali kau mau berhenti dari profesimu sebagai komandan Divisi Anbu, maka kau boleh menolek tawaran ini'**_

"ka-karena itulah aku terpaksa melakukan semua ini" jelasnya dengan sedikit gugup.

hahh... kalau saja Naruto tidak mengingat kebaikan dari orang tua itu yang dulu pernah merawatnya, mungkin saat ini Kerajaan Konoha yang dikatakan sebagai kerajaan terkuat dari kelima Kerajaan lainnya sudah rata dengan tanah.

"apa kau yakin?" tanya Naruto.

"te-tentu saja! la-lagipula, sejak dulu aku memang ingin pergi berkelana keluar dari kerajaan" jawabnya masih sedikit gugup.

karena tidak punya pilihan, Narutopun akhirnya pasrah dan mengizinkan Fubuki untuk ikut.

"Terseralah... tapi aku peringatkan, perjalan ini tidak akan semulus seperti apa yang kau bayangkan"

setelah mengucapkan itu, merekapun keluar dari desa dan memulai perjalanan baru yang mungkin saja akan sangat berdampak bagi kehidupan Naruto di masa depan nanti.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~And Cut~**_

 _ **[tolong dibaca!]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **halooo mina-san... bagaimana dengan cahpter ini? isinya ada lebih dari 8000 word lohhh... karena lama tidak Update, akhirnya aku memilih untuk memanjangkan setiap chapternya. mungkin kalau dibagi dua, chapter ini sama banyaknya dengan dua chapter berisi 4000 word. jadi saya harap kalian semua puas dengan hal ini!**_

 _ **oke... aku akan membahas salah satu Review yang menurutku cukup menarik yaitu :**_

 _ **'hak para pembaca'! berbicara soal hak, saya mengakui bahwa suatu kritikan atau pendapat itu adalah hak bagi setiap pembaca. tapi jangan lupa, mengkoreksi dan memberikan arahan kepada pendapat yang tidak berdasar adalah hak bagi setiap manusia. saya tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa fic ini sempurna. saya mengakui bahwa banyak kesalahan dalam pembuatannya, entah itu dari segi tata bahasa, kata yang kurang bagku, atau dialog yang terkesan membosankan. tapi ingat, saya sebagai author juga punya hak untuk memberikan pendapat saya terhadap komentar kalian. mengomentari suatu karya orang lain tanpa landasan yang jelas dan terdengar mengada-ngada, itu adalah kesalahan terbesar dari para Rider. iya kalian punya hak untuk mengkritik, tapi harus dengan kritikan yang jelas bukan dengan kritikan yang tidak punya landasan. jadi kalau mengkritik, beritahu dulu bagian mana yang salah dan jika itu benar salah, maka saya akan memperbaikinya.**_

 _ **ada yang mengatakan bahwa bahasa saya tidak baik dalam menanggapi komentar kalian. hey gan... sudah kubilang kalau saya ini membaca semua komentar kalian. jadi tidak mingkin saya menggunakan bahasa seperti itu jika tidak ada pemicunya. lagi pula saya tidak menyebut kata kasar seperti hewan atau sejenisnya.**_

 _ **saya sama skali tidak peduli dengan para Rider yang tidak suka dengan fic saya. itu adalah urusan kalian dan tentu saja hak kalian untuk memilih fic mana yang ingin dibaca. tapi ingat, jangan mengkritik karya orang lain jika tidak memiliki landasan yang jelas. saya jauh lebih mensyukuri walau hanya beberapa pembaca yang mau mengerti dengan arahan yang saya berikan. itu tandanya mereka memahami maksud dari perkatan saya dan tidak gampang emosi dan hanya bisa berbacot soal 'hak'! sekali lagi saya katakan, jika para pembaca mempunyai hak untuk mengkritik, maka para author juga punya hak untuk mengkritik kritakan yang tidak berdasar dari kalian.**_

 _ **selain itu saya ingin kembali mengingatkan... toloanglah untuk membaca setiap kalimat yang ada agar lebih memahami alur dari cerita ini. tapi kalau kalian tetap tidak suka, maka itu adalah urusan kalian dan saya tidak peduli akan hal itu. setidaknya saya sudah memberikan arahan.**_

 _ **saya kira itu saja... kalau begitu sampai ketemu dalam chapter selanjutnya.**_

 _ **byyy...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**[4 hari yang lalu atau 3 hari kemudian setelah Insiden teroris Festival Tahunan Akademi Konoha]**_

.

.

.

pagi yang indah, itulah pendapat bagi kebanyakan orang yang tinggal di kerajaan Konoha ini dan begitu pula dengan pemuda perambut pink yang saat ini sedang melakukan latihan ringan dengan _Push-up_ sebanyak 100 kali, _Sit-up_ 100 kali, dan melatih pengontrolan energinya di lapangan _Training Ground_ _ **Divisi Wizard.**_

 _ **Tap Tap Tap**_

masih asik dalam berlatih, namun suara langkah kaki mengalihkan pandanganya.

"seperti biasa, kau selalu bangun lebih cepat dariku" ucap datar sosok yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"huhh.. kau saja yang terlalu bermalas-malasan, latihan pagi adalah saat terbaik dalam melatih seluruh anggota tubuh" balaas Natsu yang saat ini masih dalam posisi bersemedi di atas sebuah batu raksasa. sekedar info, lapangan ini dibuat begitu mirip dengan lapangan rumput hijau dengan beberapa bebatuan besar di berbagai sisinya.

menduduki satu batu yang tidak jauh dari tempat Natsu, mata biru itu lalu menatap datar kelangit luas yang terlihat begitu indah dengan beberapa awan putih yang menghiasinya.

"bagaimana, bukankah hari ini langitnya terlihat begitu indah?"

mendengar pertanyaan itu, entah kenapa wajah Naruto sedikit mengkerut karenanya.

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu? bukankah setiap saat langit memang selalu terlihat seperti itu? yahh, walaupun akan berubah jika musim hujan datang"

"ahahahaha... benar juga yah!" ikut menatap kelangit, Natsupun tersenyum kecil. "tapi entah kenapa, hari ini terasa begitu berbeda buatku"

ungkapan yang membuat fokus Naruto teralihkan. sempat dia berpikir, apakah ada orang lain yang memiliki pemikiran seperti dirinya, yang tidak terlalu memusingkan hal yang bernilai sentimentil dalam bentuk fisik maupun penampilannya? dia tidak mengerti dan tidak ingin mengerti akan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu. karena baginya, semua hal yang ada di dunia ini selalu terlihat sama dimatanya, hanyalah sebuah gambaran _realita_ dari betapa kejamnya dunia yang dikatakan 'indah' ini.

"pemikiranmu dan pemikiranku memang tidak perna sejalan, aku sempat bingung kenapa kita bisa menjadi seakrab ini"

mendengar itu Natsupun berpikir sejenak.

"entahlah..., mungkin karena kita adalah manusia, makhluk sosial yang selalu membutuhkan kehadiran orang lain di sisinya!"

"..."

terdiam dalam sebuah pernyatan yang entah kenapa membuat otaknya tidak bisa bekerja.

"sudah lupakan, aku yakin kau tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini bukan?!"

enggan untuk mengakuinya, tapi anggukan adalah hal yang harus dia lakukan. sedikit tersenyum, Natsupun merubah posisi duduknya dengan gaya santai sambil menikmati cuaca pagi yang begitu damai ini.

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

menutup mata sejenak lalu membukanya kembali. "hmm... pada akhirnya kau juga ingin tau yah?"

tidak perlu menggunakan suara, hanya dengan tatapan datar dan dinginnya sudah cukup membuat artian 'iya' muncul dibenak Natsu.

"hahhh... ini mungkin akan sedikit panjang" mengambil posisi nyaman untuk bercerita, Natsupun melanjutkan. "seperti yang kau tau, pada insiden 3 hari yang lalu telah terjadi penyerangan di stadiun Featival Tahunan Akademi Konoha. beberapa kepala keluarga bangsawan yang hadir di sana, berhasil diculik dan dibawa oleh para teroris, bahkan Kaisar Sihir Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama juga berhasil mereka dapatkan. tertarik dengan hal itu, akupun mengikuti mereka dengan salah satu sihirku yaitu~.."

 _ **"Shadow sheath"**_ potong Naruto.

 _ **Shadow sheath**_ , adalah kemampuan yang dapat membuat pengguna berbaur atau menyatu dengan bayangan orang lain tanpa bisa dideteksi oleh sihir apapun. yahh... bisa dibilang ini adalah tekhnik penyusupan atau penyamaran terhebat sejauh dari yang Naruto tau. hanya saja kelemahannya adalah sang pengguna tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mendengar informasi saat dirinya menyatu dengan bayangan orang lain. (mirip dengan jurus kamuflase milik Jiraya, hanya saja konsepnya jauh lebih kompleks dan tidak bisa dideteksi oleh sihir maupun alat apapun).

"yahh, kau benar!" ucap Natsu mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"dan saat aku sampai disana, sungguh... semua hal itu membuatku ingin segera pulang!" lanjutnya sambil mengingat bagaimana dia melihat seseorang yang entah kenapa selalu membuatnya merinding jika mengingatnya. dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit tertarik saat mendengar ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat Natsu ketakutan seperti itu.

"sosok itu! yahh, sosok itu selalu terbayang di kepalaku setiap kali aku mengingat kejadian di tempat tersebut. sosok pria yang entah kenapa begitu mirip denganmu. tatapan, ucapan, dan auranya terasa begitu identik dengamu!"

alis Naruto mengkerut, dan wajahnya mengeras mendengar hal itu. lalu tiba-tiba dia sedikit teringat dengan seorang pria bermata satu yang sempat menjadi lawannya saat insiden itu terjadi, dan dia selalu memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan... 'Tuan Muda'!

"dan anehnya, dia mengatakan bahwa dia datang ke Konoha untuk mengambil penerusnya"

"..."

keheningan sempat melanda, namun dengan jelas terlihat kedua bola mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat mendengar hal itu. akhirnya semua jelas, untuk pertama kalinya dia shok akan sesuatu yang sebenarnya dia sudah duga. tapi mendengarnya secara langsung seperti ini, betul-betul membuatnya terkejut.

dia menunduduk, ekspresinya tidak terlihat akibat poni yang menutupi matanya, namun aura depresi dapat dengan jelas dirasakan oleh Natsu.

"begitu yah? jika benar seperti itu, maka semuanya sudah jelas sekarang!" untuk pertama kali, Natsu melihat Naruto dapat selegah itu.

mendongak kembali keatas, sebuah senyuman kecil dia tunjukan kepada langit yang menjadi saksi bisu bagi penderitaannya.

"aku ralat ucapanku tadi..,.. sepertinya hari ini langitnya terasa lebih indah dari biasanya" ucapnya sambil mengingat segala macam siksaan yang dia dapat dari keluarga besar bangsawan Namikaze. jujur saja, sampai sekarang dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa mereka selalu menyiksanya dan menyebutnya sebagai anak haram yang mereka asuh selama ini. tapi saat mendengar semua penjelasan dari Natsu, maka dia sudah menemukan jawabannya.

Naruto tidak pernah merasa selegah ini, bertahun-tahun dia mencari penyebab kenapa mereka selalu menyiksanya dan sekarang jawaban itu datang dengan sendirinya.

'hmm... mungkin ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang' pikir Naruto kemudian.

setelah itu, Natsu kembali menjelaskan semua apa yang dia lihat dan dengar saat berada di tempat tersebut.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _ **Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc bukanlah kepunyaan saya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING**_

 _ **Ooc... gaje... abal-abal... dan sebagainya**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pair : ... xx (Maybe Not)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary : apa yang kalian cari? Hero? romance? Family? Or...,.. Friends? maaf saja... kalian tidak akan mendapatkan semua hal menyebalkan itu di dalam cerita ini. sebuah kisah yang hanya berisikan realita dari bertapa kejamnya suatu dunia fantasi yang mungkin selama ini kalian semua impikan. dan akan aku katakan satu hal... dunia fantasi tidaklah seindah seperti yang kalian bayangkan!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Just Enjoy**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senju Fubuki, merupakan wanita berumur 18 tahun yang menjabat sebagai komanda tertinggi dalam _**Divisi Anbu**_ sekaligus menjadi pengawal pribadi dari Hiruzen Sarutobi. wanita yang mempunyai karakteristik keras namun sedikit Tsundure dan memiliki penampilan fisik yang sama dengan karakter Fubuki dalam anime _**One Punch Man**_.

dalam segi kekuatan, tidak perlu diragukan lagi. sebagai komandan tertinggi dalaam _**Divisi Anbu**_ yang di pimpin langsung oleh Kaisar Sihir, sudah membuatnya mendapat banyak sorotan dari _**wizard**_ maupun _**Knight**_ lainnya. dengan usia semuda itu, jelas pasti ada yang meragukan kemampuannya, namun saat dirinya berhasil menyudutkan dua lulusan terbaik dari Konoha Akademi Itachi Uchiha dan Shizui Uchiha dalam adu pertarungan, anggapan itu seketika sirna tanpa bekas.

memiliki kecepatan dan pengendalian pedang yang terbilang sempurna, sudah membuatnya menjadi salah satu Knight terbaik dalam sejarah Konoha. untuk mananya, sebenarnya dia masih berada pada tingkat _**[Silver-7]**_ yang terbilang masih dalam batas standar dari anak jenius seusianya. tapi jika dilihat dalam segi tekhnik dan skil berpedang, mungkin bisa dikatakan dia jauh lebih baik daripada Knight tingkat _**[Gold-7]**_. ditambah dengan kecepatan yang melebihi Kiba dan dapat menguasai ritme pertarungan dengan sangat baik, telah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi komandan tertinggi dalam _**Divisi Anbu.**_ Selain semua itu, sebenarnya masih banyak juga tekhnik dan jurus rahasia yang sangat jarang dia keluarkan.

dan disinilah dia sekarang, berjalan santai menyusuri rindangnya pepohonan hutan di bagian barat kerajaan Konoha sambil ditemani oleh pemeran utama kita... Uzumaki Naruto. seperti yang kalian semua ketahui, dia dan Naruto akan melakukan perjalanan ke luar kerajaan dengan alasan untuk berlatih dan lebih mengenal lingkungan di luar kerajaan Konoha itu.

Untuk masalah penampilan, saat ini Naruto sedang memakai pakaian yang sama seperti Sasuke di Naruto _**[The Last Move]**_ namun tanpa perban di kepala dan pedangnya juga tidak ada.

sudah sekitar 2 jam mereka berjalan, namun hanya keheningan yang terjadi disepanjang perjalanan tersebut. merasa jengah akan keheningan ini, akhirnya Fubuki memilih untuk membuka percakapan.

"heyy, boleh aku bertanya?" ucap Fubuki.

"apa?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandanngannya.

"ba-bagaimana caranya kau mengalahkanku siang tadi?" tanya Fubuki sedikit gugub karena membahas soal kekalahan yang membuatnya malu tadi.

"tidak tau, mungkin hanya kebetulan"

Seketika wajah Fubuki mengeras saat mendengar hal itu. "ckk... jangan bercanda! bagaimana mungkin menghindari serangan dari titik buta dan membuka paksa armor yang seharusnya hanya bisa dibuka dengan sihir khusus itu adalah kebetulan?! apa lagi saat mengingat kenyataan bahwa kau membukanya hanya dengan menggunakan satu sentilan jari. hal-hal seperti itu, mana mungkin bisa dianggap sebagai kebetulan belaka!" ucap Fubuki dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Dia benar-benar tidak menyukai sifat Naruto yang seakan tidak peduli dan merendahkan kemampuan orang lain. Kalian mungkin menganggap bahwa Naruto begitu rendah hati dengan tidak mau mengumbar kekuatannya, namun akan berbeda ceritanya jika dia tidak mau mengakui kehebatannya padahal sudah sangat jelas terlihat, Apalagi telah melakukan hal yang sungguh mustahil seperti itu.

Sedikit melirik, Naruto tau masalah ini tidak akan selesai jika dia tidak menjawabnya.

"Merepotkan!" Ucapnya lalu berhenti berjalan yang membuat Fubuki kebingungan.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat itu"

Mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto, kening Fubuki sedikit mengkerut saat tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana selain sebuah pohon besar nan rindang.

"Ada apa dengan poh~"

 _ **Slashhhhhh**_

Tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat matanya melihat pohon tersebut secara tiba-tiba terbakar hangus tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Bingung Fubuki sekaligus terkejut.

"Itu adalah kemampuanku"

Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Aku dapat memanipulasi suhu panas sesuka hatiku. Contohnya pohon yang terbakar itu, aku memusatkan suhu panas pada seluruh bagiannya hingga membuatnya terbakar seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Dan hal yang sama juga aku lakukan pada armor yang menutupi kepalamu... " sedikit menjeda lalu dia kembali melanjutkan perjalannannya di ikuti oleh Fubuki. "... Pada saat kita bertarung, aku sudah memusatkan panas pada bagian leher dengan itensitas yang cukup tinggi. Harus aku akui itu adalah benda terkeras yang perna aku coba lelehkan, karena itulah membutuhkan waktu lama agar dapat mematahkannya. Dan saat waktunya tepat, aku langsung memukulnya sedikit dan hasilnya seperti yang kau tau sendiri"

Mendengar semua itu, hanya kata 'tidak waras' yang bisa dia pahami dari sifat Naruto ini. Ayolah, hal semacam itu manamungkin ada.

"Jangan membodohiku! Jika apa yang kau katakan itu benar, seharusnya leherku akan ikut terkena dampak panasnya. Tapi kenyataannya, aku sama skali tidak merasakan sensasi panas seperti yang kau katakan tadi" bantah Fubuki.

"Semua itu karena aku hanya memusatkan panas pada satu tituk yaitu inti armormu sehingga panasnya tidak akan menjalar keluar dan melukai apapun di sekitarnya"

"Tidakk mungkin, hal seperti itu mana mungkin ada!"

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau percaya atau tidak. Yang jelas aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, jadi sekarang diamlah dan jangan bertanya lagi"

"Ck!" Fubuki hanya bisa mendecih tidak suka mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tapi dia teringat sesuatu yang lupa dia tanyakan.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa menahan seranganku hanya dengan satu ta~"

 _ **Shinggggg**_

ucapan Fubuki harus kembali terpotong saat instingnya berteriak akan adanya bahaya dari langit. Dan benar saja, sebuah batu berukuran raksasa jatuh dari atas dan akan menimpa mereka.

"Gawat... AWAS!"

 _ **Blarrrrrr**_

"..."

"..."

Keheningan melanda mereka sejenak. Otak Fubuki sedikit macet untuk bisa memproses semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Kalau matanya tidak salah, dia tadi melihat Naruto mengangkat kepalan tangannya keatas dan batu itu langsung hancur seketika saat bersentuhan dengan kepalan tangan Naruto.

"Apa itu menjawab pertanyanmu?"

Mengerikan,... hanya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Fubuki! Menghancurkan sebuah batu raksasa seukuran mini bus hanya dengan satu tangan, adalah hal yang benar-benar mengerikan bagi Fubuki. Sekarang dia tidak perlu heran lagi kenapa Naruto bisa menahan pedangnya hanya dengan satu tangan. Kekuatan fisik yang sangat mengagumkan!

Tapi lebih dari itu, Fubuki lebih merasa penasaran kenapa sebuah batu tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit dan hendak menghantam mereka.

"Yare, yare... aku tidak menyangka seranganku bisa di patahkan semudah itu, khukhukhu"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandanngan Fubuki dan Naruto. Tepat di depan mereka saat ini, terdapat seorang pria berambut hijau panjang dengan pakaian standar penyihir berwarna hijau pula dan terdapat sebuah buku yang melayang di hadapannya. Namun yang menjadi perhatian utama dari Fubuki adalah telingnya yang runcing dan sedikit memanjang keatas.

" _Elf ?!_ "

Menurut Silmarillion, Elf merupakan "anak pertama" Arda (dunia), yang telah ada selama jangka waktu yang sangat lama sebelum manusia ("anak kedua") diciptakan. Elf yang pertama "dibangunkan" oleh Eru Iluvatar dekat pantai Cuivienen pada Zaman Dua Pohon di Zaman Pertama . Mereka bangun di bawah sinar bintang, karena matahari dan bulan belum diciptakan, oleh karena itu Elf erat hubungannya dengan bintang dan sinar bintang. _**[ ]**_

Namun dalam dunia ini, bangsa Elf lebih dikenal sebagai bangsa penemu sihir pertama di dunia. Mereka adalah bangsa yang pertama kali dapat mengembangkan _Mana_ [energi spiritual dari dalam tubuh] menjadi berbagai macan objek yang dapat digunakan untuk kehidupan sehari-hari. Selain itu, mereka juga memiliki umur yang teramat panjang jika dibandingkan dengan manusia.

"Apa yang dilakukan bangsa Elf di sini? Bukankah ini melanggar perjanjian yang telah disepakati sejak dulu?"

Apa yang diucapkan Fubuki memang benar. Sejak Kaisar Sihir pertama Hasirama Senju memerintah, bangsa Elf melakukan perjanjian perdamaian kepada ke lima Negara besar lainnya. Mereka melakukan hal tersebut karena mendapat panyak kerugian dari hasil perang besar saat itu. Ke lima negara besar yang juga mengalami hal yang sama, setuju akan usulan perdamaian dari bangsa Elf. Namun dengan syarat bangsa Elf tidak akan menginjakan kaki mereka di daerah kekuasan lima Negara besar dan akan menetap di tempat asal mereka di _**Kerajaan Valor.**_

"Khukhukhu... haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu?" Setelah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba segerombol makhluk jelek bermunculan dan berdiri seakan melindungi pemuda Elf tersebut. Jika di hitung-hitung, gerombolan moster itu berjumblah sekitar 30-40 ekor.

"Goblin?"

Goblin, merupakan _**Magical Beast**_ tingkat terendah dari seluruh _**Magical Beast**_ yang ada. Namun di sisi kelemahannya itu, mereka juga termasuk makhluk paling cerdas dan memiliki kehidupan yang paling mendekati Manusia jika dibandingkan dengan _**Megical Beast**_ lainnya.

Ekspresi Fubuki berubah menjadi datar dan serius. "Aku tidak tau apa tujuanmu, tapi dengan melanggar perjanjian yang telah di buat sejak dulu, hal ini dapat kembali memicu peperangan terjadi!" Lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan pedang yang ada di pinggulnya.

"Sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan mengha~"

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki sedikit mengejitkan Fubuki. Melihat lebih teliti, ternyata Naruto sudah berjalan cukup jauh menuju ke arah gerombolan goblin itu.

Si pria Elf menyerit bingung melihat Naruto yang berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan banyaknya goblin yang menghandang jalannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah bosan hidup yah?" Tanya Elf.

Tidak menghiraukannya, Naruto terus saja berjalan kedepan walau terlihat para Goblin sudah siap menyerang dengan berbagai macam senjata yang ada di tangan mereka. Melihat hal itu, tentu saja membuat Fubuki sedikit panik karena tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Naruto untuk menyerang.

"Heyy! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Fubuki sedikit keras. Namun lagi-lagi ucannya tidak di dengarkan oleh Naruto.

"Khe... " Elf terkekeh pelan melihat tindakan ceroboh dari Naruto itu. "Sepertinya kau sudah bosan hidup. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengabulkan keinginan bodohmu itu! Bunuh dia dan ambil semua barang-barangnya!"

 _ **Shinggg**_

"Grorrrrr"

Buku yang ada di genggaman si pria Elf bersinar terang dan semua goblinpun berteriak kencang karenanya. Entah kenapa, mereka seperti terlihat kesakitan dan dipaksa untuk melakukan semua itu.

"Grorrr" kembali berteriak, gerombolan Goblin tersebut langsung berlari kencang menuju Naruto dengan berbagai macam senjata di tangannya.

'Gawat! Apa sih yang di pikirkan oleh si bodoh i~'

 _ **Slashhhhh**_

"Uwaaa!"

Betapa terkejutnya Fubuki dan si pria Elf saaf secara tiba-tiba buku yang melayang di hadapannya itu terbakar oleh api.

"Ti-tidak!" Dengan panik dia mencoba memadamkan api tersebut dengan menginjak-injaknya. Namun sayang, api itu tidak mau mati dan terus membakar buku tersebut.

"Ti-tidak, jangan!" Dan akhirnya buku itupun hangus menjadi debu yang tertiup angin.

"Ti-TIDAKK!" si pria Elf berteriak frustasi saat melihat buku tersebut telah lenyap tertiup angin. Setelah itu, seluruh goblin yang hendak menyerang Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja dan saling melihat satu sama lain. Menyadari bahwa mereka sudah tidak dikenndalikan, para Goblinpun menatap tajam kebelakang ke arah Elf dengan pandanngan yang penuh akan amarah.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Bu-buku sihirku?!" Masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, pria Elf masih mencoba mencari bukunya yang jelas-jelas sudah hilang tertiup oleh angin.

"Grrrrr!"

Namun pergerakannya berhenti saat dia mendengar suara geraman tepat di hadapannya. Sedikit menoleh, matanya seketika membulat sempurna saat semua Goblin menatapnya tajam dengan mata melotot berwarna putih tanpa pupil.

"A-apa? Apa yang kalian lakukan haahh, cepat serang dan bunuh dia!"

"GROARRRR!"

Sungguh tindakan yang bodoh. Dengan beringas, seluruh Goblin melindas tubuh si pria Elf yang hanya bisa berteriak kesetanan.

Berkedip beberapa kali, hari ini Fubuki benar-benar mendapat banyak sekali kejutan yang membuat pandangannya terhadap pria berambut kuning yang saat ini masih santai berjalan melewati para Goblin yang masih asik menggrogoti setiap inci daging dari si pria Elf, telah berubah jauh.

Yang dia pahami dari sifat Naruto untuk saat ini adalah 3 hal... Kejam, baik dan tanpa rasa peduli!

"He-heyy.. tunggu!" Ucap Fubuki sambil mengejar Naruto yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya. Sekali-kali dia melirik kekiri tempat dimana para Goblin sedang menyantap tubuh dari Elf tersebut.

"Huhh, ternyata kau baik juga yah" ucap Fubuki setelah sampai di samping Naruto. Tapi seperti biasa, Naruto sama skali tidak menghiraukannya.

"Grorr"

Naruto dan Fubuki menghentikan langkahnya saat seekor Goblin menghalangi jalan mereka. Dan tidak lama, Goblin itupun membungkuk hormat untuk berterima kasih pada Naruto lalu kembali kepada kawanaannya untuk menyantap daging dari pria Elf tadi.

Fubuki sedikit tersenyum akan hal itu, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan bersama Naruto yang sejak tadi selalu memasang wajah datar.

"Sepertinya kebaikanmu membuat para Goblin menaruh hormat padamu!" Ucap Fubuki sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kebaikan? Apa maksudmu?!"

Senyum Fubuki semakin melebar saat mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Naruto itu.

"Huhh... tidak mau mengakui kebaikan diri sendiri yah? Kau memang pemuda yang menyebalkan"

 _ **BLARRRRRR**_

Sebuah ledakan besar mengejutkan Fubuki. Tanah bergetar dan debu asap hasil dari gelombang ledakan membuat Fubuki sedikit terdorong kedepan.

"A-apa yang~" berbalik kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, namun hanya tatapan terkejut yang bisa dia tunjukan saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak! Tempat para Goblin yang sedang asik memakan mangsanya tadi, sekarang telah menjadi kawah lebar yang menghanguskan seluruh Goblin tanpa sisa. Hutan yang tadinya cukup rindang, sekarang telah menjadi kawah ledakan seluas 20 meter persegi.

Masih dengan tatapan terkejutnya, dia lalu kembali melihat kearah Naruto yang terus saja berjalan tidak memperdulikan semua itu. Namun sebuah bayangan hitam raksasa yang muncul dibelakang punggung Naruto, menatapnya senang dengan senyuman lebar yang menampakan deretan gigi besarnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar, instingnya berteriak, dan matanya tidak berhenti untuk melotot.

'Ba-bayangan apa itu?' Pikirnya shok. Tidak lama kemudian, bayangan itupun hilang tanpa bekas dari punggung Naruto.

Setelah semua kejadian itu, sepertinyabdia harus meralat anggapannya tentang karakteristik dari Naruto itu. mungkin yang ada hanyalah... Kejam dan tidak peduli!

.

.

"Ahhhh... lelahnya!" Ucap Fubuki sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah pohon. Nuansa gelap gulita menandakan bahwa hari sudah memasuki waktu malam.

Mereka sudah berjalan sekitan 5 jam jika di hitung dari saat pertama mereka keluar Kerajaan, dan saat ini mereka sedang berada di perbatasan Negara yang menghubungkan antara Negara Api dan Negara Tanah.

"Huh... sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana sih?" Keluh Fubuki Karena terlalu cape berjalan jauh.

"Negara Tanah" jawab Naruto sambil memasukan beberapa kayu kedalam kobaran api yang ada di tengah perkemahan mereka. Sekedar info, sejak sore tadi mereka berdua sudah membangun tenda untuk beristirahat. Bagi ada yang bingung dari mana mereka dapat tenda padahal selama perjalanan mereka sama skali tidak membawa apa-apa, maka jawabannya adalah _**[Gate].**_ Yaitu sebuah sihir penyimpanan khusus yang dapat menyimpat berbagai macam barang ke dalam dimensi penyimpanan.

"Negara tanah? Untuk apa kita kesana?"

"Untuk berkunjung"

 _ **Cetakk**_

Perempatan urat muncul di dahi Fubuki. Entah mimpi apa semalam dia hingga harus berpergian bersama pemuda bermuka tembok ini. Namun dirinya tiba-tiba teringat kejadian tadi siang saat ledakan besar yang membunuh semua Goblin yang ada.

"Aku rasa,.. perbuatanmu tadi siang itu terlalu berlebihan" ujar Fubuki sedikit menunduk. "Walaupun mereka adalah Megical Beast, namun sifat dan pemikiran mereka tergolong seperti Manusia, jadi tidak seharusnya kau membunuh mereka semua seperti itu. Bukankah dia juga sudah meminta maaf dan berterima kasih padamu?!" Lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Ckk! Maksudku, kau seharusnya tidak membunuh mereka seperti itu!" Ucapnya dengan sedikit keras.

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Walau mendengar semua itu, dia masih tetap tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh membunuh mereka?"

"Tentu saja tidak boleh! Mereka hanyalah korban dari Elf yang mengendalikan mereka. Selebihnya, mereka sama skali tidak salah dan sudah berterima kasih padamu!"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Fubuki sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto menatapnya datar. Entah kenapaa, dia merasa merinding saat bertatapan dengan mata biru kelam itu.

"Salah? Benar? Siapa kau sehingga bisa menentukan apa yang benar dan apa yang salah?"

Kali ini Fubuki yang terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Otaknya sedikit sulit memproses karena tatapan datar dari Naruto.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kau sama skali tidak punya hak untuk mengajariku soal 'benar' maupun 'salah'. Semua hal itu hanyalah ungkapan dari sudut pandang seseorang. Kau menganggap itu 'salah' hanyalah karena keegoisan dari audut pandangmu, dan kau juga menganggap hal itu 'benar' karena hal yang sama. 'Salah' dan benar' bagiku hanyalah ungkapan tidak berdasar dari sudut pandang seseorang, jadi jika kau menganggap apa yang aku lakukan itu 'salah' maka aku menganggapnya itu 'benar'"

Sebua penjelasan yang membungkam erat mulut Fubuki. Pernyataan itu, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa membalasnya? Namun karena otaknya masih menganggap apa yang dia katakan itu benar, akhirnya Fubuki juga ikut bicara.

"Tapi tetap saja, membunuh makhluk yang tidak melukai atau menganggumu adalah hal yang salah, dan aku rasa semua orang akan setuju denganku!" Sanggahnya.

Mengambil beberapa kayu dan memasukannya kedalam api, Narutopun kembali berbicara.

"Melihat wajah menjijikan mereka, sudah sangat mengganggu mataku. Mendenngar geraman mereka, sangat menggangu telingaku. Dan menyadari bahwa mereka lemah, sudah menyakiti hatiku. Bukankah dengan semua itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk membunuh mereka?"

Mata Fubuki sedikit melebar mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"A-apa-apaan itu? Bagaimana mungkin alasan seperti itu sudah cukup untuk membunuh?!"

"Bukankah aku sudah katakan tadi bahwa semua itu hanyalah tergantung dari sudut pandangmu. Apa yang kau anggap tidakk masuk akal, bagi orang sepertiku itu sudah sangat masuk akal" berdiri dari posisi duduknya, Naruto lalu berbalik hendak pergi. "Pada akhirnya kita sama-sama mempertahankan keegoisan kita bukan? Kau dengan sudut pandangmu, dan aku dengan sudut pandangku. Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak terima akan semua itu. Itu adalah hakmu dan ini adalah hakku" setelah mengatakan itu, Narutopun pergi hendak mencari kayu bakar meninggalkan Fubuki yang hanya bisa terdiam.

"Satu lagi" berhenti sejenak, Naruto lalu berbicara. "Lagipula Goblin itu tidak menunduk untuk berterima kasih ataupun meminta maaf"

Kening Fubuki kembali mengkerut mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Maksudmu?"

"kau mungkin tidak akan mengerti, tapi yang di minta oleh Goblin itu adalah... permohonan kematian!"

"..."

Setelah selesai dengan ucapannya, Narutopun melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari kayu bakar dan meninggalkan Fubuki yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata sedikit melotot.

.

.

.

Bulan purnama yang bersinar terang menandakan hari sudah mulai larut, Saat ini Fubuki telah terlelap kedalam mimpi di tenda miliknya. Wajah yang begitu damai dan dengkuran halusnya sungguh menambah kesan anggun dari wanita berumur 18 tahun ini.

Namun berbeda dengan dirinya, sang pemeran utama kita saat ini sedang berdiri tenang di sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas dengan air terjun yang cukup indah di hadapannya. Menatap intens air terjun tersebut, Naruto lalu sedikit menunduk dan menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke tanah.

 _ **[Fuin Magic : Protective dome]**_

 _ **Shingggg**_

 _ **Flusssss**_

Secara tiba-tiba, sebuah kubah pelindung transparan muncul dan melingkupi seluruh area lapangan tersebut. Setelah merasa cukup, Narutopun kembali mengakan badannya.

" _Custodi mundo, et venerit_!" Ucap Naruto dengan bahasa yang tidak Author ngerti.

 _ **Gruuuuuu**_

Namun tiba-tiba suara gemuruh mulai terdengar dari arah air terjun tersebut.

 _ **Bwoshhhhhhj**_

Daratan bergetar, dan air dari air terjun tersebut meledak saat sesosok makhluk raksasa keluar dari sana. Ukurannya cukup besar dengan panjang yang tidak dapat diketahui. Dari segi manapun juga, sosok itu terlihat mirip dengan seekor ular namun jauh lebih besar.

Matanya terbuka dan menatap tajam Naruto yang saat ini sedang berdiri tenang di hadapannya sambil ikut menatapnya datar

 _ **"Humanum? Quomodo audes me excitare vos!"**_ Suara super berat menyambut telinga Naruto.

Tanpa memperdulikan fakta bahwa saat ini dihadapannya terdapat sesosok ular raksasa yang siap memakannya kapan saja, Naruto malah membalas ucapan ular tersebut dengan santainya.

 _"Mihi manducare!"_

Entah apa yang diucapkan Naruto sehingga membuat ular itu menyipitkan matanya bingung.

 _ **"Quid facitis?"**_

 _"Ego autem dixi, mihi manducare?"_

Masih bingung dengan ucapan Naruto, namun tiba-tiba ular itu membuka mulutnya lebar dan hendak memakan Naruto.

 _ **"Vestri 'petis!"**_ Ucap ular tersebut sambil terus mendekatkan mulutnya kearah Naruto.

Namun anehnya, bukannya menghindar atau apa Naruto malah hanya diam seakan menunggu untuk dimakan. Dan tidak lama kemudian...

 _ **Hap!**_

 _ **Gluggg!**_

Pemeran utama kita sudah menjadi santapan dari ular tersebut!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[And Cut]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Haloo Mina-san! Kembali lagi dengan saya dalam chapter 8 ini. Bagaimana, apakah menghibur? Dalam chapter ini mengandung 4 word, itu karena aku mengupdatenya selama 1 minggu. Benar bukan, satu minggu pas!**_

 _ **Baiklah, saya akan sedikit mennjawab pertanyaan paara Rider.**_

 _ **Hiruzen punya hubungan darah dengan Naruto? Tentu saja tidak.. Hiruzen hanya mengangkat Naruto sebagai cucunya seperti yang kalian tau sendiri. Namun hal itu hanya diketahui oleh para tetua dan pengawal pribadi Hiruzen.**_

 _ **Para tetua? Para tetua adalah orang yang hanya aktif dalam bidang politik. Mereka bukanlah kepala keluarga bangsawan, melainkan para manusia biasa yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi dalam Kerajaan.**_

 _ **Alurnya berantakan? Saya tidak tau bagian mana yang berantakan. Saya sudah baca lagi berkali-kali, dan saya tidak menemukan kata 'berantakan' di dalamnya. Mungkin untuk kata yang hilang dan tanda baca yang kurang rapi mungkin saya bisa terima. Tapi soal alur yang berantakan,... ?**_

 _ **Okeee... saya kira itu saja! Saya akan terus memberitahukan bahwa tolong di baca kalimat perkalimat agar mengerti tentang alurnya. Kalau tetap tidak mau, itu terserah kalian..**_

 _ **Ohh.. saya mau nanya nih! Kalian lebih suka mana, update lama [waktu tidak menentu] tapi Wordnya panjang hingga 8000-10000, atau update setiap minggu dengan word 4000-5000? Tentukan pilihan kalian.**_

 _ **Kalau soal Typo atau huruf yang hilang, saya minta maaf. Jujur saja, memeriksa kembali sebuah cerita dengan panjang 4000-8000 word itu sungguh menyebalkan. Jadi harap maklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisannya.**_

 _ **Oke, saya kira itu ajah... sampai jumpa di chaoter selanjutnya!**_

 _ **Byyyy...**_


	9. Chapter 9

MMA... Merupakan pusat penelitian yang dimiliki oleh Kerajaan Konoha, Sebuah organisasi yang diketuai oleh salah satu dari legenda Sennin Orochimaru dengan tujuan untuk meneliti dan menemukan segala macam jenis sihir dan teknologi terbaru sebagai penunjang kestabilan ekonomi maupun kemiliteran Kerajaan Konoha.

Selain semua hal itu, mereka juga memiliki tujuan besar untuk menemukan jenis energi baru yang ada di dunia ini karena dengan menemukannya maka mereka sudah selangkah lebih maju untuk menjadi Negara dan Kerajaan terdepan dari ke 4 Negara lainnya.

 _ **Toko tokk**_

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Orochimaru yang sedang asik membaca dokumen miliknya.

"Masuk"

 _ **Clekk**_

Pintu dibuka dan masuklah seorang pria dengan pakaian khas seorang peneliti.

"Ada apa?"

Mendekati Orochimaru, diapun menyodorkan sebuah berkas yang terbalut oleh map berwarna hitam dengan adanya sebuah tulisan ' _WARNING_ ' di sampulnya.

Sedikit menyipitkan matanya, Orochimaru lalu mengambil berkas tersebut.

"Apa ini?"

"Hasil dari penelitian selama hampir 2 bulan ini!"

"..."

Untuk beberapa saat Orochimaru terdiam, namun terlihat dengan jelas matanya sedikit membulat saat mendengar hal tersebut. Diapun dengan cepat membuka dokumen itu dan lalu membacanya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, mata Orochimaru melotot saat selesai membaca isi dari Dokumen tersebut.

"I-ini?!" Ucapnya sedikit terbata karena terkejut.

"Cepat panggilkan Jiraya dan Tsunade kemari, mereka harus melihat hal ini!"

Mengangguk paham, pria itupun berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang hanya dipenuhi oleh cat berwarna putih itu.

Kembali melihat data yang ada di dalam dokumen tersebut, kali ini bukan matanya yang membulat melainkan sebuah senyuman lebar yang menghiasi bibirnya.

'khukhukhu... Ini akan menjadi temuan terbesar dalam sejarah!' pikirnya sambil terkekeh keras seperti orang yang sedang stres.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc bukanlah kepunyaan saya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Ooc... gaje... abal-abal... dan sebagainya**

 **.**

 **Pair : ... xx (Maybe Not)**

 **.**

 **Summary : apa yang kalian cari? Hero? romance? Family? Or...,.. Friends? maaf saja... kalian tidak akan mendapatkan semua hal menyebalkan itu di dalam cerita ini. sebuah kisah yang hanya berisikan realita dari bertapa kejamnya suatu dunia fantasi yang mungkin selama ini kalian semua impikan. dan akan aku katakan satu hal... dunia fantasi tidaklah seindah seperti yang kalian bayangkan!**

 **.**

 **Just Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata biru kelam itu terbuka secara perlahan, hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sebuah dunia kosong yang hanya dihiasi oleh warna putih.

 _ **"Hohoho... Tidak disangka kau akan datang kemari!"**_

Suara! Yahh, sebuah suara aneh campuran dari wanita muda maupun tua dan lelaki muda maupun tua terdengar oleh telinga Naruto. Sedikit menolehkan pandangannya ke segala arah, namun dirinya cukup terkejut saat tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk berwarna putih muncul 10 meter dari hadapannya. Tidak hanya itu, sebuah pintu raksasa dengan ornamen indah yang begitu sulit untuk di artikan juga muncul di belakang sosok tersebut.

 _ **DEG**_

Matanya menajam, instingnya meninggi, dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Sosok yang hanya dilengkapi oleh semacam mulut dan gigi itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi Naruto.

 _ **"Ada apa? Kenapa tubuhmu bergetar seperti itu?"**_

Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Perasaan ini, perasaan yang dia rasakan itu seperti membelenggu tubuhnya sendiri. Perasaan aneh yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar pelan, seakan tidak ingin mendekati sosok tersebut.

Sempat dia berpikir, apakah ini yang di namakan dengan perasaan...

...takut?!

Jujur saja, selama hidupnya Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan apa itu perasaan takut. Namun kali ini semuanya berbeda, instingnya berteriak kencang seakan menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, lari sejauh mungkin dari sosok yang saat ini masih asik berduduk santai dan tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

Dia bisa merasakannya! Yahh... Naruto bisa merasakan energi _**Absolute**_ yang meledak-ledak dari dalam tubuh sosok berwarna putih itu. Energi besar yang belum pernah dia rasakan, bahkan jika hanya untuk membayangkannya saja itu sungguh sangat mustahil.

"..."

Tidak bisa! Dia tidak bisa membuka suaranya hanya untuk menanyakan siapakah sosok tersebut.

 _ **"Tidak bisa bicara yah? Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan!"**_

 _ **Blashhhh**_

 _ **Brukkk**_

"Hahhh...hahhh..hahhh" jatuh berlutut dan mengatur nafasnya, akhirnya dia bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Matanya sedikit terangkat untuk melihat sosok itu. Aneh? Energi _**abnormal**_ yang dia rasakan tadi telah hilang entah kemana, yang ada hanyalah keheningan tanpa ada setetespun energi yang tersisa.

 _ **"Bagaimana, sudah merasa baikan?"**_

Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri walaupun lututnya masih bergetar, namun akhirnya diapun bisa berdiri tegak. Dia tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa menghadapi sosok itu, yang dia rasakan saat ini seperti seekor tikus yang menghadapi seekor gajah.

 _ **"Ternyata benar, aku terlalu berlebihan!"**_

Kedua bola mata Naruto menyipit tajam, lalu diapun berbicara.

"Siapa kau?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin sekali dia ujarkan.

 _ **"siapa aku? Bukankah dengan keberadaanmu di tempat ini seharusnya sudah membuatmu tau siapa aku ini?!"**_

Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bungung. Berpikir sebentar, akhirnya diapun bisa mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau... 'Tuhan'?!" Ucapan yang terdengar dipaksakan dan mengandung sejuta keraguan untuk di pastikan.

 _ **"Hahahahahaha... Jadi itu sebutan yang sering digunakan oleh manusia untuk memanggilku! Hmmmm? Tidak buruk, malah terdengar indah di telingaku"**_

Jawaban yang mungkin saja akan membuat kalian tertawa mengingat dia tidak punya telinga. Penampilannya saat ini hanyalah sebuah wujud manusia berwarna putih terang tanpa kulit, bulu, rambut, telinga, hidung, dan mata. Yang ada hanyalah sepasang mulut yang sedari tadi tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi rata yang ada di sana.

Naruto tidak tau, saat ini dia sama sekali tidak tau harus mengatakan apa untuk menangapi guyonan yang terasa begitu serius itu. Namun yang dia tau, kedatangannya kesini bukanlah untuk mendengar ocehan dari makhluk tidak jelas itu.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau, yang aku mau hanya-~"

 _ **"Kebenaran bukan?!"**_

"..."

Sosok itu semakin dan semakin memperlebar senyumnya saat melihat kediaman Naruto.

 _ **"Tidak usah heran seperti itu, aku mengetahui apa yang tidak kalian semua ketahui, dan aku bisa menghendaki apa yang kalian tidak bisa kehendaki"**_

"jangan bercanda, aku tidak ingin mendengar omong koso~"

 _ **"11 Agustus 1*****, lahir dari rahim Khusina Uzumaki dan sampai sekarang masih dianggap sebagai anak haram yang lahir dari pasangan P****ur! Aku tau semua tentangmu yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak tau. Bahkan aku tau 5 detik dari sekarang kau akan berpikir bahwa aku ini adalah seorang penguntit!'**_

1

.

2

.

3

.

5

.

'apa dia seorang penguntit?'

"..."

Entah apa yang terjadi namun saat ini Naruto hanya bisa melebarkan kedua matanya.

 _ **"Semua mungkin bagiku"**_

'ti-tidak mung~'

Lagi dan lagi sosok itu telah lebih dulu menjawab bahkan sebelum Naruto memikirkannya.

 _ **"Bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah percaya?"**_

Apa-apaan makhluk ini! Bagaimana dia melakukan hal itu?

"Kalau kau benar 'Tuhan', seharusnya kau tau bagaimanakah tanggapanku tentang semua itu"

 _ **"20 persen keraguan, 30 persen penasaran, dan 50 persen ketidak percayaan! Bagaimana, apa masih belum cukup? Bahkan jika kau mau, aku bisa membocorkan masa depan kepadamu"**_

Cukup, Naruto benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan tersebut. Tapi tetap saja, logikanya masih belum bisa menerima semua itu.

"Aku tidak tau, yang aku inginkan hanyalah sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui. Aku tidak butuh penglihatan masa depan, karena bagiku hidup dengan mengikuti alur kehidupan yang penuh akan misteri, adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan yang mungkin bahkan kau sendiri tidak bisa merasakannya"

 _ **"Hohohoho... Ucapan yang bagus! Tapi kau salah akan satu hal. Jika Aku mau, Aku juga bisa merasakan apa yang kalian semua rasakan, karena semua kemampuan ini bisa aku nonaktifkan kapanpun aku mau!"**_

Baiklah-baiklah, kali ini Naruto mengaku kalah karena tidak tau harus membalas apa.

"Hahhhh..." Menghela nafas sejenak, Naruto pun melanjutkan. "... Pertama-tama bolekah aku tau tempat apa ini?"

 _ **"Dimensi pengikatan! Tapi bagi kalian tempat ini biasa disebut sebagai akhirat"**_

Naruto menunduk sejenak sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang Mendorongnya untuk datang ketempat aneh ini.

"Ada satu hal yang aku belum mengerti! Bagaimana bisa sebuah gumpalan energi mengetahui tempat seperti ini?"

 _ **"Gumpalan energi? Maksudmu ini?"**_

 _ **Shinggg**_

Setelah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba sebuah sosok mengerikan muncul di samping Naruto. Sosok itu berwarna Hitam pekat dengan bentuk tubuh tidak karuan seperti jilatan api yang membara dan hanya memiliki sepasang mata tanpa pupil serta mulut yang dipenuhi oleh deretan gigi rapi.

Melihat kemunculan makhluk itu, tentu saja Naruto sedikit terkejut karenanya. Namun kembali tenang saat mengetahui siapa sosok yang saat ini sedang duduk dengan santai di hadapannya.

"Banar, ini adalah inti energi yang sejak lama aku segel. Tapi kenapa dia bisa memikirkan atau mengetahui sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak bisa dia lakukan?"

 _ **"Itu semua karena dia adalah bagian dari diriku"**_

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto kembali membulatkan matanya lebar saat mendengar hal tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

 _ **"Seperti yang kau dengar, dia adalah potongan kecil dari energi miliku, jadi tidak heran jika dia mempunya kecerdasan dan mengetahui dimana dan cara memasuki tempat ini. Namun karena dia adalah potongan energi negatif, jadi sifatnya sedikit labil dan susah di kontrol. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau bisa menyegelnya seperti itu"**_

Pertanyaan terjawab, namun pertanyaan lainpun semakin memenuhi rasa penasaran Naruto. Tapi mengingat tujuan pertamanya dia datang kemari, akhirnya Naruto lebih memilih mengabaikannya.

"Jadi, bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

Sosok itu masih memperlebar senyumnya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

 _ **"'Khukhukhu... Tentu saja aku bisa! Bahkan jika kau meminta kekuatan untuk menghancurkan dunia hanya dengan satu jentikan jaripun aku bisa mewujudkannya. Tapi tentu saja tidak semudah itu! Pertukaran dibutuhkan dalam hal ini"**_

"Pertukaran?"

 _ **"Benar! Setiap hal yang kau minta, haruslah setara dengan apa yang kau tukarkan. Misalnya kau meminta untuk menjadi orang terkuat, maka kau harus menukarkan seluruh kehidupanmu dengan kesengsaraan tiada akhir"**_

Terdiam sejenak dan berpikir. Naruto tidak tau ternyata akan serumit ini.

"Baiklah. Lalu, apa yang harus aku tukarkan dengan permintaanku itu?"

 _ **"Masa depan! Dengan mengetahui semua itu, kau harus merelakan masa depanmu. Maksudnya, masa depanmu akan berubah menjadi terbalik jika kau masih ingin menukarkannya. Jadi kalau saat ini masa depanmu nanti cerah dan penuh akan kebahagiaan, maka akan terbalik menjadi penuh akan kesengsaraan. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya"**_

Kembali terdiam dan berpikir, 'masa depan yah?'. Karena tidak perduli akan semua itu, Naruto pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Melihat anggukan Naruto, sosok tersebut malah semakin dan semakin memperlebar senyumannya.

 _ **Keretarrtttttttr**_

Naruto menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, dan benar saja dibelakangnya saat ini terdapat sebuah pintu raksasa yang sedang terbuka pelan. Pintu itu memiliki bentuk dan ukuran yang sama persis dengan pintu yang ada di belakang sosok tersebut.

 _ **"Selamat menikmati!"**_

Sedikit bingung dengan ucapan sosok tersebut, namun tidak lama dirinya langsung tertarik masuk kedalam pintu itu.

 _ **Shuttttttttt**_

"Aaarrrrggggggg!"

Naruto berteriak kencang saat berbagai macam ingatan dan kebenaran masuk menembus otaknya. Dia terus meluncur kedalam pusaran dimensi yang dimana seluruh latarnya terdapat gambaran atau masa lalu dari semua kebenaran yang dia inginkan.

"I-ini?!" Matanya melebar terkejut disela-sela dirinya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

 _ **Slashhhh**_

Tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya secara perlahan mulai terurai menjadi partikel kecil.

"A-apa yang ter~Argggghhhhhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Brukkkk**_

"Hahhhh...hahhhh...hahhhh.."

Nafasnya memburu dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Sedikit menatap sekeliling, dirinya sadar bahwa dia sudah berada di hutan tempatnya berkemah.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

Mencoba bangkit, akhirnya dia bisa menegakan badannya.

"Ughhh!"

Memegang kepalanya saat Rasa sakit itu belum juga hilang. Tidak lama, bibirnya sedikit tersenyum saat otaknya telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam informasi yang selama ini dia cari.

'jadi begitu yahh!' pikir Naruto.

 _ **Grrrrrrr**_

Fokusnya teralihkan saat sebuah suara Geraman tertangkap oleh telinganya. Menoleh kebelakang, dirinya dapat melihat seekor monster ular yang sebelumnya memakannya masih berada di sana.

"Ohh... Ternyata itu kau! Ada apa?"

 **"Grrrrrrr... Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari ' Nya' bahwa pertukarannya akan dimulai dari sekarang"**

Menaikan satu alisnya, Naruto cukup bingung dengan ucapan monster tersebut.

"Maksudmu?"

 _ **Shinggggg**_

Tanpa menjawab, monster ular tersebut malah bercahaya terang hingga membuat seisi hutan terkena cahayanya. Tidak lama kemudian, cahaya merdup dan memperlihatkan sosok dari si ular tadi.

"Ba-bagaimana penampilanku?"

"..."

Tunggu sebentar, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Sosok yang memiliki suara keras dan berat, sekarang malah berubah menjadi suara feminim manja ala anak umur 17 tahun. Sosok yang tadi memiliki tubuh menyerupai seekor ular raksasa, sekarang malah berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik umur 17 tahun berdada besar dengan busana...,...?

TANPA BUSANA!

Naruto tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa dalam situasi ini, yang jelas dia sekarang mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'pertukaran' itu.

"Hahhhh..." Menghela nafas lelah, Naruto lalu menatap datar ke atas langit. "... Merepotkan!"

.

.

.

.

[Paginya di hutan bagian barat Negara api]

.

"..."

Saat ini Naruto dan Fubuki sedang asik duduk di sekitar api unggun sambil membakar ikan hasil tangkapan Naruto subuh tadi. Namun ada satu hal yang berbed dari mereka saat ini. Yahh, Fubuki seperti menatap tajam 'sesuatu' yang saat ini sedang asik duduk di samping Naruto.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan, siapakah wanita ini?" Tanya Fubuki tajam.

"Aku tidak tau, tanya saja padanya"

Mengatakan hal tersebut sambil sedikit menggeser duduknya untuk tidak berdekatan dengan wanita yang saat ini hanya memakai handuk sebagai penutup tubuh indahnya itu. Namun usahanya gagal saat sang gadis juga ikut menggeser bokongnya sambil terus memajukan kedua tangannya kearah kobaran api untuk menghangatkan badannya.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir, aroma tubuhmu itu menggangguku" ucap datar Naruto.

"Hu-huhhh... Ja-jangan seenaknya menghina wanita. Setidaknya aromaku tidak sebau dia!" Balas sang gadis sambil menunjuk Fubuki.

 _ **Cetakkk**_

Perempatan urat muncul di dahi Fubuki.

"Apa kau bilang?! Tentu saja aroma tubuhku tidaklah ba-"

Ucapannya terhenti saat hidungnya sedikit mencium aroma tidak sedap, dan saat dia mencium tubuhnya sendiri maka semburat merah langsung muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Hentikan candaan kalian dan cepatlah pergi bersihkan tubuh bau kalian"

"TUBUHKU TIDAK BA~"/ "TUBUHKU TIDAK BA~"

"Pergi sekarang atau kesengsaraan yang akan kalian dapat"

"..."

Bulu kuduk mereka berdidik ngeri saat merasakan aura mengerikan dari tubuh Naruto.

 _ **Glukk**_

"Ba-baik!" Ucap mereka serempak dan langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan ikannya.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit kemudian, kedua gadis itupun kembalikan ke perkemahan. Tapi ada satu hal yang berbeda dari mereka berdua. Mereka terihat lebih... Akrab.

[soal penampilan dari gadis itu, bayangkan saja karakter Shion dari Naruto The move, tapi rambutnya saya ubah menjadi warna hijau. dari segi pakaian, dia memakai seragam standar penyihir yang dimana memiliki rok pendek selutut berwarna hijau, baju cukup ketat berlengan panjang dipengkapi dengan blazer berwarna hijau pula. selebihnya dia memakai sepatu standar penyihir dengan panjang mencapai betis]

"untung saja aku membawa pakaian lebih, kalau tidak mungkin kau harus rela berjalan hanya dengan menggunakan handuk" ucap Fubuki.

"hehehehe... Arigato Fubuki-san!" balas si wanita dengan gembiranya.

"ohh iya! aku lupa menanyakan namamu. perkenalkan, aku Fubuki dan kau?" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"nama? hmmm... sepertinya aku tidak mempunyai nama"

"e-ehhh?! bagaimana bisa kau tidak mempunyai nama?"

"hmmm? entalah, mungkin karena aku adalah **[** _ **world ser-~"**_

"Shion"

"..."

pandangan langsung tertuju ke arah Naruto.

"sepertinya kau kehilangan ingatan. saat aku menemukanmu, terdapat luka yang cukup parah di bagian kepala jadi aku menyembuhkannya. tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada ingatanmu, jadi untuk mempermudah komunikasi mulai saat ini kau akan dipanggil sebagai Shion"

mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, wanita yang dipanggil Shion itu terlihat sedikit kebingungan.

"benarkah? tapi seingatku aku ini ti~"

"sudalah, cepatlah makan dan kita harus segera melanjutkan perjalana menuju Negara pasir"

mendengar ucapan Naruto, seketika timbul kebingungan dibenak Fubuki.

"Negara pasir? bukankah kemarin kau mengatakan bahwa tujuan kita itu adalah Negara Tanah?!" tanya Fubuki memastikan.

"tidak, kita akan pergi ke Negara pasir. aku baru ingat kalau aku mempunyai sedikit urusan di sana, jadi cepatlah makan dan kita akan segera berangkat"

"cihh!" mendecih tidak suka, Fubukipun menarik tangan Shion untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Shion yah? tidak buruk, mulai sekarang kau akan kupanggil dengan sebutan Shion-chan!" ucap Fubuki semangat.

karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, akhirnya gadis itu harus rela dipanggil dengan nama Shion. matanya lalu menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang asik memakan jatah ikannya.

'Shion? hmmm.. nama yang indah!' pikir si gadis sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

gurun pasir, adalah tempat dimana neraka dunia berada. tanah tandus yang hanya dipenuhi oleh hamparan pasir yang dapat menyakitkan mata. ditambah dengan terik matahari tanpa satupun awan yang menghalanginya, seakan menambah kesan neraka bagi mereka yang nekat untuk melaluinya tanpa perlengkapan apapun.

setidaknya, itulah yang dirasakan oleh kedua wanita cantik yang saat ini sedang berjalan gontai mengikuti punggung pria berambut pirang yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

"hahh, hahh, hahh... uwaaa, panas sekali!" keluh salah satu wanita berambut hitam bernama Fubuki.

"hahh..hah..hah... a-aku tidak sanggup lagi!"

 _ **brukkkk**_

merasakan hal yang sama, wanita berambut hijau bernama Shion akhirnya tumbang dan terduduk di pasir. nafasnya memburu akibat dehidrasi tinggi dan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

melihat hal itu, dengan cepat Fubuki menghampiri Shion dan mengecek kondisinya.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Fubuki khawatir.

"a-aku..hahh.. ti-tidk apa-apa. air, aku hanya butuh air!"

"ini, minumlah"

mengangkat wajahnya, Fubuki dan Shion cukup terkejut saat melihat Naruto menyodorkan segbotol air kearahnya. lalu tanpa berlama-lama, shionpun langsung menyambarnya dan meminumnya.

 _ **glukk**_

"Ahhhhhh... terasa hidup kembali!" ucap Shion semangat dan langsung kembali seperti semula.

melihat hal itu, tentu saja Fubuki sedikit terkejut karenanya. tapi karena dia juga kehausan, akhrinya diapun ikut meminum air yang ada dalam botol tersebut.

 _ **Glukkk**_

tapi entah kenapa, kedua matanya melebar saat seteguk air menerobos tenggorokannya.

"i-inikan!?" ucapnya sedikit gagap sambil melihat botol tersebut.

" _ **Holy Water,**_ air itu akan melindungi kalian dari segala macam gangguan cuaca dan juga memulihkan tubuh ke kondisi semula" jawab Naruto

mendengar hal tersebut, takala menambah keterkejutan dari Fubuki. wajahnya kemudian mengeras dan menatap tajam Naruto.

"cepat katakan dari mana kau mendapatkan air ini?!"

mengangkat satu alisnya bingung, Naruto cukup terkejut dengan ekspresi Fubuki itu.

"apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu itu?" tanya Naruto datar.

"jangan bercanda!" bentak Fubuki, "asal kau tau, Holy Water adalah item paling langkah yang hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga bangsawan teratas. air ini hanya bisa didapatkan dari pengextrakan darah naga yang setingkat dengan _**[With Gold]**_ atau di atasnya, jadi sangat mustahil bagi orang biasa sepertimu memilikinya. walaupun bisa, setidaknya kau harus mengumpulkan sekitar 5000 koin emas hanya untuk mendapatkan satu botol kecil Holy Water dengan kualitas terendah. namun mengingat siapa kau, akan sangat mustahil jika benda selangkah ini bisa berada di tanganmu!" ucap Fubuki panjang lebar dan kembali melihat botol itu.

"terlebih lagi, seharusnya efeknya akan muncul sekitar 10 menit untuk kualitas terbaik dan setengah jam untuk kualitas terendah setelah mengkonsumsi air ini. tapi anehnya efek dari air ini langsung terasa pada tegukan pertama" matanya lalu menatap tajam Naruto.

"jadi cepat katakan, dari mana kau mendapatkan _**Holy water**_ sebanyak ini dengan kualitas yang bahkan jauh melebihi _**Holy Water**_ terbaik yang ada di Kerajaan!?"

jujur saja, Naruto sedikit bingung harus menjawab apa dari pertanyaan itu. tapi yang terpenting, ada satu hal yang sedari tadi menyita perhatian Naruto.

"bukankah saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting dari menjawab pertanyaanmu itu?"

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Fubuki bingung.

tidak memperdulikan Fubuki, mata Naruto malah lebih terfokus pada pasir yang saat ini menjadi pijakan mereka. sedikit berjongkok, diapun menempelkan telapak tangannya kesana.

merasa diabaikan, kekesalan Fubuki semaki bertambah.

"HEYY, jangan mengabaikanku!" ucapnya kesalnya.

"ada sesuatu yang datang"

"..?"

Fubuki seketika terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto. tapi tidak lama, wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi kesal.

"jangan mengalihkan pembaha~"

"tidak Fubuki-san, memang benar ada sesuatu yang sedang mendekat kemari!"

mendengar hal itu dari mulut Shion, membuat Fubuki sedikit terkejut. penasaran dengan hal tersebut, diapun menajamkan instingnya untuk merasakan kehadiran makhluk lain disekitar mereka. cukup lama dia merasakan, namun tidak ada yang bisa dia rasakan selain mereka dan panasnya matahari.

"apa maksud kalian? aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. lagi pula, dari mana sebenarnya 'sesuatu' itu datang?" ucap dan tanya Fubuki.

"dia datang dari..." sedikit menjeda ucapannya, Narutopun melanjutkan. "... bawah!"

 _ **BWOSHHHHH**_

 _ **GROARRRRRR**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~T~B~C~**_

 _ **[tolong di baca]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **haloooo mina-san! kembali lagi dengan saya dalam chapter 9 ini. bagaman, terlalu pendek yah?**_

 _ **yahh, mau bagaimana lagi. saat ini kondisi tubuh ane kurang baik, mungkin karena cuaca dan debu sehingga jadi begini. sudah seminggu lebih ane sakit, tapi sya berusaha untuk menyelesaikan chapter 9 ini. yahh, walau pada akhirnya harus rela menjadi pendek seperti ini. walau bagaimanapun juga, saya sudah janji akan mengupdate chapter sesuai dengan review kalian yaitu seminggu sekali. walaupun sedikit terlambat, tapi saya sudah berusaha lohhh.. setidaknya tidak nyampe dua minggu.**_

 _ **percaya atau tidak, itu sih terserah kalian dan hak kalian. yang pasti saya memberikan info agar kalian tidak selalu menunggu fic ini tanpa kejelasan yang pasti. untuk chap selanjutnya, saya akan tetap usahakan agar Update munggu depan, itupun jika saya sudah tidk sakit lagi.**_

 _ **saya rasa itu aja.. bagi yang sudah membaca dan memberikan saran atau kritikan yang mendasar, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak dan saya akan coba mempertimbangkan dan menerimanya.**_

 _ **sampai jumpa pada chap depan.. byyyy...**_


End file.
